Instiyulo Blader
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Gingka y sus amigos reciben un aviso sobre que tienen que ir a un Instituto y hay romance por doquier. Aun no he definido si tendré lemon así que las mentes no pervertidas no lo lean. Pareja principal: Tsubasa y Hikaru.
1. Capítulo 1: El Aviso

Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece. ( Si no créanme que tendría a Tsubasa para mi solita jajajaja. Inner: Ahhhg aquí vamos de nuevo….. Yo: cállate quieres, solo estás celosa porque, si existiera, Tsubasa me querría a mí. Inner: Si, si como digas ahora empieza con la historia. Yo: Ok tienes razón aquí vamos:

Un giro de 180 grados.

Fue después de todo el asunto de los bladers legendarios. Todo en Japón había vuelto a la normalidad. Una tarde común y corriente Kyoya volvió a retar a Ginka a una batalla, Kenta y Benkei decidieron no quedarse atrás y también combatieron. Ryuga (quien había regresado a la ciudad) estaba ayudando a Yuu a entrenar, Ryo estaba muy ocupado y había dado a Hikaru el día libre. Pobre, se encontraba desolada mientras miraba con nostalgia a sus amigos combatir. Aunque ella sabía que no debía angustiarse por eso; después de todo ella fue quien decidió renunciar al beyblade. Ahora simplemente observaba al lado de Madoka.

Cuando la batalla de Kenta y Benkei terminó en empate, ambos llamaron a Madoka para que revisara sus beys. De modo que Hikaru se quedó sola mirando la batalla de Ginka y Kyoya, al mismo tiempo que el entrenamiento de Yuu y, la persona que hizo que renunciara al beyblade, Ryuga.

-Lo siento madre, no pude cumplir mi meta –dijo la chica triste mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Pensando en voz alta, Hikaru? –dijo una voz detrás de ella. La chica se giró y al ver el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos se calmó.

-Fiiu, Tsubasa, me asustaste.

-¿Por qué, que pensaste que era?

-No sé… un asesino loco a algo así – respondió la chica divertida.

-Eso me dolió…. Me dolió aquí – respondió el chico en forma de broma mientras se tocaba el pecho fingiendo un sollozo.

-Haay, ya no seas payaso – respondió la chica dándole un pequeño empujón que él correspondió. Así empezaron a molestarse el uno al otro hasta que el chico le dio un empujón muy fuerte a la chica haciendo que callera al piso; sin embargo ella logró sostenerse de la camisa del chico ocasionando que este callera sobre ella en una posición un poco comprometedora. El sonrojo en ambos fue inevitable, pero afortunadamente Tsubasa se logró separar de Hikaru antes de que sus amigos los vieran y comenzaran a fastidiarlos todo el día.

En eso llegó Ryo, quien tenía una noticia muy importante para los chicos. Así que los llamó a su oficina. En la pantalla enorme de la oficina del Director de la WBBA se podían admirar 3 conversaciones en progreso: en una se encontraba Masamune, entro el equipo Wang Ju Shawng y en otra el equipo Escalivur.

-Se preguntaran, ¿por qué los llame aquí? -comenzó Ryo -pues acaban de abrir un instituto para bladers prodigio y me gustaría que vallan -todos comenzaron a celebrar excepto Madoka y Hikaru quiénes observaban tristemente, ya que ellas no eran bladers y no podrían ir.

-Ustedes también van -dijo Ryo dirigiéndose a las dos chicas -Necesitamos un mecánico como Madoka y necesito que Hikaru me informe sobre cada detalle que llegara a pasar. Así que los de los otros equipos vengan a Japón en tres días y podrán partir juntos al instituto.

Los días pasaron rápido y ya todos estaban listos para ir. Tenían que ir en barco por unos 5 días para llegar, era un viaje muy cansado pero afortunadamente Ryo les había dado un barco con muchos lujos para que no se aburrieran. El barco contaba con: piscina, jacuzzi, toboganes, sala de estar, televisiones de plasma en cada habitación, barra de ensaladas y de omelets incluso tenía estadios bey.

Al subir al barco cada uno se apresuró a escoger una habitación. Las habitaciones estaban en un solo pasillo y unas enfrente de otras por lo que se decidió que las chicas dormirían de un lado del pasillo y los chicos de otro.

Todos los cuartos eran iguales: una cama matrimonial con un colchón y almohadas extra suaves, una pantalla plana, una mesa de noche, un pequeño escritorio con una computadora, una mini nevera, un jacuzzi y un baño en cada habitación en el cual había una tina que se podía usar también como ducha, el inodoro, un lavamanos, un espejo y unos jabones y toallas finos.

Apenas llegaron: Sophie y Madoka se pusieron a desempacar sus cosas. Ginka, Masamune, Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, Yuu y Ryuga no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron a entrenar. Julien y Wales simplemente recorrían el barco. Tsubasa se quedó en su habitación leyendo mientras que Hikaru, que al igual que él, se quedó en su habitación mirando la televisión.

En eso llaman a la puerta del cuarto de Hikaru; era Madoka.

-Hola Hikaru, los chicos y yo estamos planeando ir a la piscina y me preguntaba si querrías ir – invitó Madoka.

-Claro, solo déjame prepararme y luego los alcanzo.

-Claro, por cierto, ¿podrías preguntarle a Tsubasa? yo tengo que avisarles al equipo Escalivur.

-Si no hay problema –respondió Hikaru.

Hikaru toco en la puerta del apuesto peli plata (Yo: de que apuesto, apuesto. Inner: haay ya me dio jaqueca por tu culpa. Yo: bien que a ti también te gusta. Inner: ok si lo admito pero se vería mejor con la camisa abierta. Yo: pervertida. Inner: aprendí de la mejor. Yo: _sonrojada_ bu-bueno s-si-sigamos con la historia) cuando el chico abrió se quedó embobado con lo que vio: una Hikaru en bikini que haría babear a cualquiera.

-_Se ve hermosa_ – pensó el peli plata - _¿Desde cuándo tiene esas curvas? _– se abofeteó mentalmente; no podía pensar eso Hikaru era su mejor amiga. Tendría que estar loco. Ni él entendía que le pasaba.

-Tsubasa, los otros y yo decidimos ir a la piscina, ¿te gustaría ir?

-C-cl-claro – tartamudeó el chico.

-Bien supongo que te veré allí. – dijo Hikaru mientras se alejaba hacia la piscina.

El chico se apresuró a alistarse ya que, ni él lo creía pero, quería ver a Hikaru de nuevo. Al llegar a la famosa piscina, comenzó a buscar a Hikaru con la vista. En su búsqueda divisó a Kenta, Yuu, Masamune y Benkei haciendo carreras en la piscina, a Wales y a Julien convenciendo a Sophie para que se tirará por el tobogán, al equipo de China haciendo competencias de clavados y a Kyoya, Ginka, Madoka y (al fin) Hikaru preparándose para jugar voleibol. El juego era en equipos los, los equipos quedaron así: Ginka y Madoka contra Kyoya y Hikaru. El partido comenzó sin más y Tsubasa no podía hacer más que apretar los puños al ver la casi perfecta sincronía de Kyoya y Hikaru.

Mientras tanto Hikaru, Kyoya, Ginka y Madoka se divertían más que nunca. En el partido iban ganando Kyoya y Hikaru. Su concentración era infinita, hasta cierto punto que Hikaru volteó a ver a cierto peli-plata que la miraba fijamente; al darse cuenta de que era observada se sonrojo ligeramente, se distrajo tanto en esa mirada que el balón casi le da en la cara pero afortunadamente Kyoya logro bloquearlo. En fin el partido terminó y los chicos deciden refrescarse un rato en la piscina. Hikaru aprovecho este rato para estar con Tsubasa y molestarlo un poco.

-Hola extraño –saludó divertida Hikaru.

-Buenos días, señora Tategami – dijo en tono de burla Tsubasa, claro que por dentro tenía una pelea consigo mismo por lo que había dicho.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? –dijo Hikaru riendo.

-Tranquila solo te estoy molestando –respondió el chico. En ese instante llega Sophie.

-Hikaru, hoy en la noche las chicas nos reuniremos en mi habitación y de verdad me gustaría que vallas, de hecho si no vas seriamos solo Madoka, Mei-Mei y yo. Además sin ti no es divertido –invito Sophie convencida de que Hikaru pondría alguna excusa para no ir.

-Claro, llegare como a eso de las 6:00 – respondió la chica.

-Ok – dijo sorprendida Sophie para luego ser arrastrada por Wales y Julien hacia el tobogán de nuevo.

La tarde transcurrió normal y llegaron las 6. Hikaru ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Sophie. Al entrar las chicas le dieron la bienvenida y se pusieron a hablar.

-Oigan no sé si ustedes si ustedes lo notaron, pero hoy vi a Wales y a Julien muy unidos a Sophie –dijo Madoka.

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando –respondió Sophie mientras volvía la cara hacia otro lado para que su sonrojo no se notara –Yo a quien vi en perfecta sincronía fue a Hikaru y a Kyoya.

-¡¿QUE?! –gritó Hikaru – por favor todas sabemos que la verdadera pareja aquí son: Madoka y Ginka – continuó una vez que había recuperado la compostura.

-P-pero hmp la única que se tiene dilema es Mei-Mei, es Chao Xin o es Dei Xan (Yo: wtf no se cómo se escribe) – dijo Madoka para defenderse.

_Afuera:_ (Nota: lo que está en cursiva es lo que se escucha desde adentro)

-¿Creen que esto esté bien? – preguntó Wales nervioso.

-No te preocupes mientras no nos descubran estaremos bien –respondió Masamune.

-Masamune tiene razón, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y no sabrán nada –apoyó Ginka.

-Sí, pero lo que me preocupa no es que nos descubran, me preocupa lo que nos pasará si nos descubren –dijo Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa tiene razón, cuando las chicas se enojan son unas fieras –dijo Kyoya.

-No creo que se atrevan a tocarnos después de todo, si vinieran con la intención de golpearnos, somos más rápidos y las dejaríamos atrás – tranquilizó Julien.

-Pero es que tu no conoces a Madoka enojada, es peor que el mismísimo demonio, da tanto miedo que te quedas paralizado – dijo asustado Benkei.

-Chicos cállense, no puedo escuchar lo que dicen – se quejó Ginka y acto seguido todos pegaron la oreja a la habitación de las chicas.

_-Wales y Julien muy unidos a Sophie –_los dos nombrados incluso palidecieron al oír sus nombres.

-_Yo vi en perfecta sincronía a Hikaru y a Kyoya –_ Kyoya sonrío de medio lado sin que nadie, excepto Tsubasa, lo notara. Este último solo pudo apretar los puños y los dientes.

-_Aquí la verdadera pareja son Ginka y Madoka –_ Ginka solo pudo sonrojarse ya que ni una palabra ni siquiera un respiro salía de su boca. Ante lo que Ryuga rodó los ojos.

_-La del dilema es Mei-Mei, o es Chao Xin o es Dei Xan –_ Estos dos nombrados no se molestaron en ocultar sus celos se miraron el uno al otro con rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

_Adentro:_

-No lo creo ellos son solo mis compañeros de equipo – respondió tranquila Mei-Mei – Además que más daría que fuera verdad digo es normal que a todas nos guste un chico.

-Mei-Mei tiene razón – apoyó Sophie – Pero la pregunta es, ¿cuál chico es el afortunado?

_Afuera:_

_-¿Cuál chico es el afortunado? –_ al escuchar esto todos los chicos palidecieron, incluso Ryuga.

_Adentro:_

-La verdad es que a mí sí me gusta Ginka – admitió Madoka con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno en realidad yo si estoy en un dilema entre, Chao Xin o Dei Xan – dijo Mei-Mei.

-Seré sincera, estoy enamorada de Julien – dijo Sophie cerrando duramente los ojos en esta última oración.

-WOW QUE DIRECTA, FELICITACIONES – dijeron todas las demás.

-¿Por qué las felicitaciones?

-Porque hasta el momento eres la más valiente de nosotras – respondió Mei-Mei.

_Afuera:_

_-La verdad si me gusta Ginka –_al escuchar esto a Ginka casi le da una taquicardia. Fue demasiado de golpe para él.

-_En realidad si estoy en un dilema entre Chao Xin y Dei Xan –_los nombrados de nuevo se miraron con rayos en los ojos.

-_Estoy enamorada de Julien –_Julien solo se sonrojo un poco mientras Wales le lanzaba potentes miradas de odio.

_Adentro:_

-Si…. Hasta ahora – dijo Sophie; en ese instante todas volvieron a ver Hikaru.

-Aaahg, está bien…. La verdad es que no se a quien quiero – dijo Hikaru con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron todas.

-Bueno la verdad es que Ryuga me parece algo lindo, pero con el asunto del poder oscuro, no se… no me siento cómoda estando con él. También está Kyoya, con él me entiendo muy bien y hay problema alguno pero….. a veces su frialdad no me gusta. Y por último Tsubasa…..

-Pero a él también lo contamino el poder oscuro – dijo Madoka.

-Si lo sé, pero con él es diferente; me siento…. segura cuando él está a mi lado y cuando estuvo en el hospital….. yo sentía que cuidarlo era mi única prioridad. Ahora que somos mejores amigos puedo estar con él más tiempo que con Kyoya y obviamente que con Ryuga pero…. el rastro de poder oscuro que aún tiene…. lo aleja de mí…

_Plaf…. _se escuchó algo muy extraño al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Mei-Mei asustada.

-Diría que es solo el viento pero estamos en un lugar cerrado – dijo Sophie.

-Hay que ir a ver- dijo Madoka.

-Supongo que yo iré –dijo Hikaru reuniendo valentía. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta; con cuidado tomó el picaporte entre su mano y abrió la puerta al abrir no había nadie excepto un cabello plateado que resaltaba sobre la alfombra roja. Hikaru prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Qué era Hikaru? –preguntó Mei-Mei.

-Nada, debemos estar locas jaja.

-Bueno, ¿porqué no vemos una película? – sugirió Sophie.

El resto de la noche transcurrió normal. Los chicos decidieron irse a dormir; aunque muchos dudaron que podrían dormirse después de las sorpresas que acababan de recibir.

Al día siguiente todos fueron a un gran comedor a desayunar. Tsubasa estaba pensando en hablar con Hikaru para aclarar las cosas.

-Hikaru, ¿crees que podamos hablar? – preguntó Tsubasa. Hikaru solo pudo recordar el cabello plateado de la alfombra.

-N-no…. lo siento estoy ocupada – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse de ahí. Una vez que se levantó salió corriendo como bala para que nadie la alcanzara, dejando a Tsubasa con las palabras en la boca.

El resto de los días transcurrieron igual, claro que al final Hikaru tuvo que contarles todo a las chicas: los chicos tratando de hablar con las chicas y ellas evitándolos con Kenta, Yuu y Chi Yun (que ellos estaban dormidos cuando los chicos espiaron a las chicas) muy confundidos. Siguieron así hasta llegar al Instituto para Bladers Prodigio.

En el instante que el barco toco puerto las chicas corrieron rápido para bajar antes de que los chicos las atraparan y las metieran en una incómoda situación. Sin embargo el plan falló y los chicos lograron llegar antes abajo. Kyoya trató de tomar a Hikaru por el brazo, al igual que Julien con Sophie, pero las dos chicas gracias a su agilidad dieron una voltereta esquivando el agarre de los chicos, a Mei-Mei la iban a acorralar para que no pudiera huir pero simplemente se puso a llorar para distraer a los chicos y mientras estos estaban distraídos se escabulló y escapó y en cuanto a Madoka, Ginka le tomó la mochila haciendo que se detuviera, Madoka solo pudo soltar un grito que alertó a las demás, quienes solo pudieron darse la vuelta y al ver a Madoka intentaron ayudarla pero no pudieron moverse ni un paso ya que los otros chicos las perseguían así que salieron corriendo a buscar su habitación.

Con Ginka y Madoka:

Ya basta suéltame –decía Madoka desesperada.

-No hasta que hablemos –dijo Ginka serio, muy serio.

-Bueno habla, igual no pienso escucharte.

-Madoka, por favor –dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Bien, ya qué.

-Mira, yo sé que no debimos escucharlas mientras estaban reunidas, se que estuvo mal –decía el chico mientras Madoka asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón –pero no me arrepiento.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Madoka sorprendida -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu sabes bien qu….. –No pudo continuar ya que sintió los labios de Ginka sobre los suyos. Madoka estaba sorprendida pero al final no hizo más que corresponderle el beso hasta que Ginka decidió separarse.

-No me arrepiento, por qué me he dado cuenta de que la chica a la que quiero siente lo mismo que yo –dijo mientras envolvía a Madoka entre sus brazos.

-Aaaw, Ginka – dijo Madoka algo sonrojada –Te adoro, tonto.

-Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que decidieron que era mejor que se fueran a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de las chicas:

-Hola chicas – saludó Madoka feliz…. demasiado feliz.

-¿Madoka, como te fue? –preguntó Sophie.

-Bueno… -comenzó Madoka algo sonrojada –ahora somos novios.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todas las demás.

-¿Pero cómo paso? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Pues…..(les cuenta todo).

-Aaaaaaaaw, que lindo –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Si felicidades – dijo Sophie - ¡Calló una faltamos tres!

-Si –dijeron Mei-Mei y Hikaru con un ligero suspiro.

-Descuiden chicas, estoy segura de que les irá bien –animó Madoka.

En la habitación de los chicos:

-Hola chicos –saludó Ginka.

-Y bien...-insinuó Tsubasa

Ya basta suéltame –decía Madoka desesperada.

-No hasta que hablemos –dijo Ginka serio, muy serio.

-Bueno habla, igual no pienso escucharte.

-Madoka, por favor –dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Bien, ya qué.

-Mira, yo sé que no debimos escucharlas mientras estaban reunidas, se que estuvo mal –decía el chico mientras Madoka asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón –pero no me arrepiento.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Madoka sorprendida -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu sabes bien qu….. –No pudo continuar ya que sintió los labios de Ginka sobre los suyos. Madoka estaba sorprendida pero al final no hizo más que corresponderle el beso hasta que Ginka decidió separarse.

-No me arrepiento, por qué me he dado cuenta de que la chica a la que quiero siente lo mismo que yo –dijo mientras envolvía a Madoka entre sus brazos.

-Aaaw, Ginka – dijo Madoka algo sonrojada –Te adoro, tonto.

-Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que decidieron que era mejor que se fueran a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de las chicas:

-Hola chicas – saludó Madoka feliz…. demasiado feliz.

-¿Madoka, como te fue? –preguntó Sophie.

-Bueno… -comenzó Madoka algo sonrojada –ahora somos novios.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todas las demás.

-¿Pero cómo paso? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Pues…..(les cuenta todo).

-Aaaaaaaaw, que lindo –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Si felicidades – dijo Sophie - ¡Calló una faltamos tres!

-Si –dijeron Mei-Mei y Hikaru con un ligero suspiro.

-Descuiden chicas, estoy segura de que les irá bien –animó Madoka.

En la habitación de los chicos:

-Hola chicos –saludó Ginka.


	2. Chapter 2: La Noticia y una Atrapada

Al fin puedo subir el cap, sorry por tardar tanto estuve muy ocupada. Inner: si hacer estupideces es estar ocupada… Yo: estaba estudiando para mis exámenes finales, ¿eso es una estupidez?. Inner: si de verdad estudiaras no. Yo: ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra. En fin Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece blablablablabla, etc.

Cap 2: La noticia y una atrapada.

-Hola chicos –saludó Gingka.

-Y bien… -Insinuó Tsubasa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Gingka confundido.

-¿Cómo te fue con Madoka? –pregunto Ryuga.

-Pues….. ahora somos novios –dijo Gingka sonrojado.

-Bien por ti, en cambio a nosotros las chicas no nos escuchan –dijo Kyoya.

-¡ALGUIEN NOS PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTÁ PASANDO –gritaron Yuu, Chi Yun y Kenta.

-Es que estando en el barco espiamos a las chicas y supimos quien les gusta y ellas se dieron cuenta y desde entonces nos evitan – explicó Masamune.

-Aaah, eso tiene sentido –dijo Yuu.

-Esperen….. ya que nosotros acabamos de entrar a la conversación….¿PORQUÉ NO NOS EXPLICAN TODO LO QUE AVERIGUARON SONBRE LAS CHICAS? –preguntó Chi Yun.

-Averiguamos qué: a Madoka le gusta Ginka, Hikaru no sabe si escoger a Ryuga a Tsubasa o a Kyoya, Mei-Mei tiene un dilemas entre Dei Xan y Chao Xin y Sophie está enamorada de Julien –explicó Masamune.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que lo de Sophie es pasajero y que le guste Julien es puro capricho – dijo Wales con superioridad.

-¿Qué insinúas, Wales? – interrogó Julien con desconfianza.

-Simplemente que es cuestión de tiempo para que te olvide y venga con migo –explicó Wales con aun más superioridad.

-Como sea, ella este enamorada de mi no es problema mío. Tu sabes que lo único que me importa es cumplir con los deberes de un Conssert –dijo Julien fingiendo que no le importaba.

-Ya, ya chicos basta de pelas –dijo Kenta.

-Si el que se peleen por una chica es ridículo –dijo Ryuga.

-Entonces, insinúas que no te atrae Hikaru –preguntó Kyoya.

-Yo no dije eso…

-¿Entonces, qué quisiste decir? –preguntó Tsubasa.

-Vaya, ustedes dos están muy interesados en si siento algo por Hikaru o no. ¿Es qué acaso están celosos –preguntó Ryuga.

-N-no sé de que hablas – respondieron Tsubasa y Kyoya al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban a ver hacia a otro lado para que no se les notara el sonrojo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir quede de ir a ver el instituto con Madoka –dijo Ginka y un poco después los silbidos se empezaron a esparcir por toda la habitación. Un poco antes de que Ginka saliera.

-Hmp, yo voy a ver si consigo hablar con Shopie –dijo Wales.

-Yo haría lo mismo con Hikaru, pero no creo que se deje –dijo Kyoya.

-Yo creo que también quiero ir a conocer el instituto –dijo Masamune.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó Yuu.

-¿Yo también?- preguntó Kenta.

-Bueno, todos los que deseen venir con migo vengan, mientras más mejor –dijo Masamune. Al final se fue con Benkei, Kenta, Yuu, Chi Yun, Tsubasa y Julien.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos? –preguntó Dei Xan.

-Habla por ti yo voy a intentar por todos los medios hablar con Mei-Mei –dijo Chao Xin mientras abría la puerta.

-No si yo lo evito –dijo Dei Xan mientras salía detrás de él.

-Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer tu Kyoya? –preguntó Wales.

-Voy a practicar con mi bey. ¿Vienen?

-Sí –contestó Ryuga.

-Claro –contestó Wales. Y así se fueron todos dejando a la habitación sola.

_Mientras tanto con el grupo de Masamune:_

-Bueno, ¿adónde vamos primero? –preguntó Masamune sin poner mucha atención al camino y entonces….. _Paff, _chocó contra una persona quedando tirado en el piso.

-Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz femenina. Su vista se aclaró un poco y pudo ver a la persona que le tendía la mano: una chica de cabello negro brillante hasta los hombros y ojos violeta oscuro.

-S-sí estoy bien –contestó tímidamente Masamune mientras aceptaba la mano de la chica. Al ponerse de pie vio que venía acompañado por otras chicas: Una de cabello rosa amarrado en una coleta, con ojos del mismo color. Otra con cabello largo y rubio hasta la cintura con ojos celeste claro. Una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta la rodilla con ojos grises. Por último una chica con el cabello castaño rojizo hasta los tobillos tenía ojos chocolate.

-De verdad lo lamento. Por cierto me llamo Angelique –se presentó la muchacha –oye lo lamento ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero ven al salón de gimnasia a las cuatro y te devolveré el favor; te diría que vinieras antes pero tenemos que ver a las aspirantes –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y corría con las chicas hasta el salón de gimnasia.

-Wow –exclamó Masamune sorprendido por la belleza y la bondad de la chica.

-Ya, ya Romeo hay que movernos –dijo Kenta mientras arrastraba a Masamune a conocer diferentes logares del instituto.

Mientras tanto con Ginka y Madoka:

-Oye, ¿no te sientes culpable por dejar a tus amigas y venir con migo? –preguntó Ginka.

-Hay, no. Ellas lo entenderán. Es más Mei-Mei se ha ido a comprar algunos libros para entretenerse, Hikaru y Sophie están haciendo audiciones como aspirantes en el club de gimnasia y yo quería estar un rato contigo.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Oye mira, allí hay un puesto de batidos, ¿quieres uno?.

-Claro.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Kyoya.

-Oigan ya estoy aburrido, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a recorres el instituto? –dijo Wales.

-Sí, es verdad, apoyó Ryuga.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo al último Kyoya.

Las horas pasaron y pronto se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde. El grupo de Masamune se dirigía hacia el salón do gimnasia cuando se encontraron con el grupo de Kyoya.

-¿Ustedes no se habían quedado en la habitación? –preguntó Yuu.

-Sí, pero nos aburrimos –dijo Ryuga.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –preguntó Kyoya.

-Pues Masamune chocó con una chica que le dijo que quería devolverle el favor y pues le dijo que la viera en el salón de gimnasia a esta hora –explicó Tsubasa.

-Hola, chicos –dijo Chao Xin llegando junto con Dei Xan.

-¿Qué no iban a hablar con Mei-Mei? –preguntó Benkei.

-Pues si pero no la encontramos –dijo Dei Xan.

-Bueno podrían quitarse tengo que ir a ver a Angelique –dijo Masamune.

-Supongo que será mejor que vallamos todos, así ustedes podrán conocer a la futura novia de Masamune –dijo Julien a lo que todos asintieron. Al entrar al lugar se ruborizan al ver a todas las chicas en leotardo.

-Bien, sigan así –gritaba una voz conocida por Masamune.

-¡Angelinque! –gritó Masamune atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-Ahh hola –dijo Angelique mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Vine por lo que me dijiste. Por cierto soy Masamune.

-Perfecto estaba pensando en ir a tomar un helado o algo después de la práctica –dijo Angelique algo sonrojada.

-C-cl-claro -dijo Masamune aun más sonrojado –Aaah casi lo olvido….. Ellos son mis amigos Tsubasa, Kyoya, Benkei, Julien, Wales, Chi Yun, Chao Xin, Dei Xan, Yuu, Kenta y Ryuga –dijo señalando a los chicos detrás de él.

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo la chica con una sonrisa –bueno espérame aquí, este año solo entraron dos aspirantes las demás eran muy poco hábiles, pero ellas son increíbles esperen a que las vean practicar –dijo mientras todos enviaban su vista a los trampolines donde estaban practicando las dos chicas nuevas. Julien, Tsubasa, Wales, Kyoya y Ryuga se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que las dos chicas eran Sophie y Hikaru.

Las chicas saltaban sobre los trampolines con una majestuosa gracia y agilidad, cambiando de trampolín una con la otra mientras realizaban acrobacias en el aire como todas una profesionales. Mientras que dejaban babeando a los chicos que las estaban observando.

-Bueno chicas, terminemos por hoy –dijo Angelique –estuvieron geniales, mañana vengan aquí después de clases para comenzar son su entrenamiento con diábolos y con las barras.

-Sí –respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo al dirigirse a la puerta fijaron la vista en los chicos que hasta hace poco estaban babeando por ellas. Primero se sorprendieron, luego se miraron entre sí, un poco después aun manteniendo la mirada fija en la otra asintieron y entonces tomaron impulso y corrieron hacia los chicos y, de nuevo, con una voltereta los esquivaron. Sin embargo Hikaru logró ser agarrada del brazo por Ryuga quien la llevo donde ninguno de sus amigos pudiera interrumpir.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**_

Jejeje, me encanta dejar a la gente en suspenso. Inner: al final Ryuga la viola. Yo: ¡NOOOO, desgraciada. No les diré, digo diremos, nada hasta el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto permítanme disculparme por el desorden en mi historia soy nueva en esto.


	3. Chapter 3: La tristeza se desborda

Cap 3. Fiiu les juro que trato de ir lo más rápido posible. Inner: serias más rápida si tuvieras amigas a quien pedirles ayuda. Yo: yo tengo amigas. Inner: yo no cuento. Yo: ¡Púdrete! Inner: ¡Antisocial! Yo: tienes razón. Sigamos con la historia antes de que me cuelgue. Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece yadayadayada.

Cap 3: La Tristeza se Desborda

-Quiero que me contestes, ¿por qué te comportas así con migo? –preguntó Ryuga. Hikaru solo volvió a ver hacia otro lado –Dime, ¿es por lo de la otra noche en el barco no? –Hikaru siguió ignorándolo –Contéstame, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-¡No sé lo que siento por ti! –gritó Hikaru – No sé qué es lo que siento por ti, por Tsubasa o por Kyoya; simplemente no lo sé –dijo rompiendo en llanto. Ryuga la abrazó.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello –solo cuando estés segura dime si es amor y yo confiaré en ti.

-Ryuga….. gracias –dijo Hikaru mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del abrazo. Mientras ese sentimiento de miedo que siempre le tuvo desapareció por completo.

_**Pov Hikaru:**_

_No conocía ese lado de Ryuga. Tan dulce… tan increíble. Estando así con él me siento muy protegida. Pero aun así no sé qué haré con Tsubasa y Kyoya._

_**Pov Ryuga:**_

_No puedo creer que una chica haya conseguido ablandarme de esta forma. Por ahora eso no importa mientras pueda mantenerme así al menos un poco más estaré bien. Me aseguraré de que se olvide del chico agila y el gato rabioso._

**Mientras tanto con los demás:**

Tsubasa no aguantó la furia y trató de seguirlos lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Wales corría desesperadamente por alcanzar a Sophie, Angelique y Masamune charlaban y los demás parecían pinturas ya que nadie les hablaba.

-Hola chicos –saludó Gingka quién llegaba tomado de la mano con Madoka.

-Hola Gingka, Madoka –saludó Kenta.

-Hace poco vimos a Tsubasa un poco cabreado, ¿saben qué le paso? –preguntó Madoka.

-Un caso agudo de celos –se burló Yuu.

**Con Tsubasa:**

Caminaba sin rumbo tratando de adivinar a donde Ryuga se había llevado a Hikaru. Cuando ya estaba entrando en la desesperación escuchó un llanto; inmediatamente se le prendió el bombillo.

_-Ese llanto….. ¡Es de Hikaru! –_ pensó el chico mientras volvía la vista hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el llanto y solo pudo ver uno de sus peores temores: a Ryuga y a Hikaru abrazados tiernamente. El chico tan solo pudo apretar los puños y los dientes la furia que corría dentro de sí era nueva nunca la había sentido. Para no ponerse en ridículo simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación.

**Con Sophie y Wales:**

-¡Sophie, espera! –dijo el chico mientras intentaba seguirla. La chica no le dejaba decir ni media palabra, hasta que al girar vio que delante de delante de ella solo había una pared con una puerta que conducía al salón de clases; estaba muy cansada como para poder esquivar a Wales como había hecho antes así que simplemente bajo la cabeza. –Sophie por favor, escuchame –pidió el chico, mientras Sophie volvía la vista hacia otro lado. -¿Por qué estás tan enojada con migo? Yo no fui el de la idea y o hay razón para que me esquives al igual que a Julien.

-¡Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hallas escuchado una conversación ajena!

-Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero por favor basta; somos las estrellas gemelas de Escalivur no podemos estar enojados.

-Eso creía yo, ¿qué no ves que con lo que pasó ya ni siquiera me interesa formar parte del equipo y mucho menos ser tu compañera?

-Por favor, perdóname. Yo… -intentó decir pero se detuvo al ver que su compañera derramaba lágrimas. Nunca la había así de doblegada. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura de sí misma y ahora estaba llorando. Wales no soportaba verla así y mucho menos cuando él sabía que era su culpa.

-¡Ya no sigas! –dijo Sophie mientras lo empujaba y corría a su habitación a resguardarse en su cómoda cama.

Con Masamune y Angelique:

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos por los helados –dijo Masamune.

-Sí, pero, ¿no crees que sería buena idea que conocieras a mis amigas?

-Claro.

-Chicas, ¿pueden venir un momento? –llamó Angelique a sus amigas quiénes se dirigieron a ella – Ella es Hazuki –dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos rosas – Ella es Shigure –dijo señalando a la chica de ojos grises –Ella es Reiko –dijo apuntando a la chica rubia – Y ella es Misaki–dijo mientras apuntaba había la chica del cabello más largo.

-Un placer conocerlas –dijo Masamune. Un poco después sonó el celular de Misaki, la chica tomó el aparato de forma desinteresada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Reiko.

-Mi hermana –respondió la chica con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Hermana? –preguntó Masamune interesado.

-Sí, Misaki tiene una gemela. Ella no pudo venir a la práctica por que se enfermó – explicó Angelique –Bueno será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos –dijo a lo que Masamune asintió y se fueron caminando, dejando a los demás atrás.

**Con los demás chicos:**

-Hola –dijo Mei-Mei quién venía corriendo.

-Hola, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Madoka.

-Pues venía para acá cuando vi algo me llamó mucho la atención….. –respondió la chica.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad Benkei.

-Tan solo miren esto –dijo sacando su celular y mostrándoles unas fotos de Ryuga y Hikaru abrazados. Kyoya no aguantó más y se dispuso a ir a caminar para olvidarse de todo.

-¿Kyoya a dónde vas? –preguntó Gingka.

-A caminar y ya –respondió Kyoya malhumorado.

-Mei-Mei, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –dijo Chao Xin.

-Creo que…. Lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación para prepararme para mañana.

-Oye Mei-Mei, de verdad necesito hablar contigo –dijo Dei Xan interrumpiendo.

-No lo creo, porque ella va a hablar con migo, ¿cierto? –dijo Chao Xin respondiendo por Mei-Mei.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella –dijo Dei Xan enojado.

-¿Sí? Yo creo que tu eres un….-comenzó Chao Xin pero una voz no lo dejó continuar.

-¡BASTA! –gritó Mei-Mei con lágrimas en los ojos –que yo los quiera a ambos no cambia las cosas. Somos un equipo y no puedo creer que se peleen por hablar con migo. ¡Yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar! (Yo: wtf sonó muy Disney) –continuó Mei-Mei antes de salir corriendo.

-Mei-Mei….. –dijeron los 2 chicos al unísono mientras veían como la chica se alejaba llorando.

**Con Masamune y Angelique**

Ambos chicos estaban disfrutando un helado ella de chocolate y el de pistache.

-Oye me dio curiosidad sobre la hermana de Misaki –dijo Masamune.

-Pues….. como de dije son gemelas, excepto que su hermana tiene el cabello rubio oscuro casi girando a castaño –explico Angelique.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?.

-Se llama Shisuka. No me sorprende que se enfermara ya que incluso en vacaciones trabaja demasiado. Ya que de pequeñas, Misaki y Shisuka perdieron a su madre y solo les quedaba su hermanita, la pequeña Usagi. Desde entonces Shisuka trato de asumir el papel de madre para Usagi y algunas veces para Misaki. Además de que está en nuestro equipo de gimnasia y en el club de canto.

-Wow, trabaja demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero es un ejemplo a seguir para las novatas debido a su esfuerzo.

-¡Qué bueno! –dijo Masamune y los dos prosiguieron a comerse su helado.

**Con Hikaru y Ryuga:**

Se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Ryuga decidió separarse.

-Escucha, se que te dio miedo cuando combatimos en Battle Bladers pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte te lo prometo –dijo Ryuga tomándola de los hombros.

-Gracias, será mejor que me valla –dijo chica mientras se giraba para irse.

Mientras la chica iba caminando tranquilamente, llego a su habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Sophie muy mal llorando a cantaros.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hikaru preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado de Hikaru y la abrazaba de modo muy maternal.

-No puedo aguantar más. Odio que me pidan explicaciones y que se disculpen con migo…. Me hace sentir culpable, me siento…. me siento….. como una idiota –explico Sophie entre sollozos.

-Tú no eres una idiota. Eres una chica lista, ágil y mi mejor amiga. Ellos son los que tienen la culpa de que nosotras estemos enojadas ya que no debieron espiarnos –dijo Hikaru mientras la consolaba.

-T-tienes razón –dijo ya un poco más tranquila –Pero en cierta forma me duele que mis propios compañeros de equipo me hagan esto a mí –dijo llorando débilmente.

-¿Crees que no te entiendo? –dijo Hikaru –Mi mejor amigo hizo lo mismo –dijo mientras Sophie no dejaba de soltar lágrimas en silencio -¿Sientes una apuñalada por la espalda, cierto? –dijo a lo que Sophie no aguanto y dejo su tristeza correr –Ya, ya tranquila. Ven vamos por algo de beber.

Sophie asintió con la cabeza y ambas se levantaron. Justo en ese momento entró Mei-Mei igual que Sophie.

-¿Mei-Mei, que te paso a ti? –preguntó Sophie ya mucho más calmada.

-¡Mis compañeros de equipo son unos idiotas! –dijo Mei-Mei echándose al piso a llorar.

-¿Pero qué te hicieron? –preguntó Hikaru mientras ella Sophie la ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

-Pelean por todo, ahora incluso hasta por mí como… como… ¡Como si fuera un maldito trofeo! –dijo aun peor mientras Sophie y Hikaru la abrazaban.

-Ya no pasa nada –dijo Sophie.

-Todo va estar bien –dijo Hikaru de nuevo con ese tono maternal.

-Tienen razón –dijo Mei-Mei –E-estoy muy cansada lo mejor será que me vaya a la cama y me despierte luego.

-Sí, yo iré a caminar –dijo Hikaru tomando un abrigo y se fue.

**Con Gingka, Madoka y los demás:**

Los chicos se enfocaban en hablar de beyblade mientras que una de las amigas de Angelique, Hazuqui, se les acercó.

-Oigan, ¿creen que podríamos hablar con ustedes? –preguntó la chica –Ya que Angelique se fue y queríamos saber más de ustedes.

-Claro –dijeron Kenta, Yuu, Benkei y Gingka al mismo tiempo a lo que Hazuki hizo una señal a sus amigas para que se acercaran.

-Ya que este es un instituto para bladers, ¿les molesta si les pregunto, cuáles son sus beys? –dijo Chi Yun.

-Claro que no –dijo Shigure – Este es mi bey Rock Tempo –dijo mostrando un bey verde y amarillo.

-Este es mi Grand Virgo –dijo Reiko mostrando un bey turquesa y rosa.

-Y…. este es mi Luminum Angelus –dijo Misaki mostrando un bey blanco y crema.

-También el bey de Shisuka –dijo Hazuki.

-¿Shisuka? –preguntó Madoka.

-Sí, es la hermana de Misaki –explicó Shigure.

-¿Y qué bey usa ella? –preguntó Gingka.

-Dark… Angelus –dijo Misaki.

-Tu bey y el de tu hermana son casi iguales –dijo Benkei dirigiéndose a Misaki.

-No, el mío representa la luz y el de Shisuka, la oscuridad –explico Misaki.

-Ya veo –dijo Julien.

-Estaría increíble que pudiéramos batallar con ustedes –dijo Yuu con brillo con los ojos.

-Tal vez, otro día, cuando todo nuestro equipo este reunido –dijo Reiko.

-Entiendo, esa chica Shisuka debe ser una parte fundamental en su equipo –dijo Kenta.

-Así es –dijo Hazuki –aunque ella trabaja demasiado y últimamente ha estado muy enferma; nos preocupa que debido a su situación deba dejar de combatir y tenga que irse del instituto.

-Sí eso sería una pena –dijo Gingka.

Un poco después el tema de la conversación se cambió y comenzaron todos a divertirse mucho.

**Con Hikaru:**

La chica estaba en el patio del instituto subida en un árbol disfrutando de la brisa. Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y que ya casi no quedaba nadie en el patio así que bajo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta. Hikaru iba muy distraída por el camino y no llegó ni a la mitad del patio ya que chocó con alguien. Al levantar la vista vio a Tsubasa, la chica solo bajo la cabeza.

-¿Así que ya has escogido, no? –dijo Tsubasa. La chica se sorprendió tanto que levantó la vista y lo miró con cara de confusión –Digo ya que has estado muy encariñada con Ryuga supongo que tu decisión es obvia.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando? –dijo la chica con algo de ira en su voz.

-No te hagas la tonta, los vi a ti y a tu nuevo novio –dijo Tsubasa.

-¡No se dé que hablas, Ryuga y yo no somos novios!

-Si claro mira… -dijo pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió como la mano de Hikaru se desprendía con furia sobre su mejilla. Al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando, inútilmente de contener algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Creí que eras mi mejor amigo, pero veo que me equivoque! –dijo la chica -¡Te odio Tsubasa Otori, te odio! –dijo mientras corría lejos de allí. El chico se quedó solo ahí. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla aun colorada por el impacto.

-Hikaru…. –dijo mientras veía como la silueta de la chica desaparecía dejando un rastro de lágrimas- Soy un idiota…..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Bueno les doy las gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic. Son lo máximo.

Tsubasa: No es justo porque soy yo el que termina golpeado.

Yo y Inner: Tu mismo lo dijiste: Por idiota.

Tsubasa: :pokerface:

Yo: Los veo en el próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4: Celos, Celos y más Celos

Bueno aquí está el cap 4. Disculpen si esta semana no puedo avanzar mucho tengo exámenes, pero prometo que retomare los atrasos.

Cap 4: Celos, Celos y más Celos.

El chico, luego de declararse idiota, decidió tratar de buscarla así que trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo y seguirle el paso.

**Con Hikaru:**

-_Ese, estúpido. ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien como él? –_Pensaba la chica mientras corría. En eso chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista para ver quién era; al ver a la persona sus ojos de inundaron de lágrimas –R-ryuga –tartamudeo la chica.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tan triste? –preguntó el chico. La chica solo pudo acertar a llorar en el pecho del chico el cual la recibió en un abrazo.

La chica logró deshacerse de varias lágrimas mientras transcurría el abrazo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una figura de cabellos largos y plateados los observaba. Ryuga lo notó y sin que Hikaru se diera cuanta le envió una mirada que decía: _Si te le acercas, te mato. _

Tsubasa captó rápido el mensaje. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, no por miedo, sino porque no soportaba ver a Hikaru abrazada a Ryuga. Pero… ¿Por qué? Si Hikaru quería estar con Ryuga era problema de ella, entonces… ¿porqué le importaba tanto? El chico continuó haciéndose esas preguntas mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Al llegar no había nadie, así que comenzó a ver algunos de sus álbumes de fotos. Al llegar a una determinada página se encontró con una foto en la que él Hikaru salían abrazados.

-_Esta foto….. recuerdo ese día. Fue cumpleaños de Hikaru y le regalé un porta retratos. –_comenzó a recordar –_No tenía ninguna foto que poner así que Ryo sugirió que me tomará una con ella. Ella se dejó la foto y me dio una copia –_siguió recordando. Decidió sacar la foto del álbum para poder verla mejor; al sacarla se quedó hipnotizado viendo a la chica: Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro. _Paff, _la respuesta le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría –_Yo… yo… de verdad…. Estoy…. Enamorado…. De Hikaru –_pensó el chico un leve sonrojo se vio presente en su rostro; pero desapareció cuando se puso a pensar en que la había lastimado y que no lo perdonaría. Poco después vino a su cabeza la imagen de ella y Ryuga abrazados –_Soy un maldito estúpido. Ahora que lo pienso me ha gustado desde hace tiempo y justo cuando me doy cuenta de que yo a ella le gusto me doy cuenta justo después de que actúo como todo un desgraciado._

(Yo: dejemos a este infeliz solo)

**Con Angelique y Masamune:**

-Bueno, me divertí mucho pero ya debo irme –dijo Angelique –Si quieres mañana tú y tus amigos podrían venir a vernos a la práctica.

-Claro, estaría genial –respondió el chico. La chica se acercó lo tomó del hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Para luego alejarse caminado hacia su habitación dejando al pobre de Masamune muy sonrojado, hasta que reaccionó y su fue a su habitación.

**Con Gingka y Madoka:**

-Creo que será mejor que me valla –dijo Madoka –Después de todo mañana es el primer día de clases.

-Tienes razón, mejor yo también me voy –dijo Gingka –Pero antes…. –dijo jalando a Madoka hacia él para luego plantarle un beso. Lugo se separó solo dejando que sus narices se rozaran –Te veo mañana.–dijo para irse dejando a Madoka muy, pero muy sonrojada.

**Con Hikaru y Ryuga:**

-Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Ryuga –eso si no quieres dormirte mañana en clase –dijo… un segundo… ¡SONRÍENDO! (Inner: oh por Dios, ¡es señal del Apocalipsis! Yo: por primera vez estamos de acuerdo. Yo y Inner: ¡Moriremos todos!) A Hikaru le sorprendió el gesto del chi ya que, en su vida, había visto a Ryuga sonreír.

El chico se separó de ella y eliminó una pequeña lágrima en la mejilla de la chica para luego irse a su cuarto dejando a Hikaru igual de sorprendida.

La chica se puso en camino hacia su habitación. Cuando chocó contra otro alguien… (Inner: Que mierda con Hikaru solo chocar. ¡Despiértese!)

-¡Hikaru! –dijo Kyoya (Yo: alias el otro alguien)

-Kyoya –dijo mientras volteaba la cara al piso.

-Hikaru, ya estoy harto de tener que tratar de acorralarte para poder hablar contigo –comenzó a decir Kyoya –Por favor, déjame hablar y si luego no quieres escucharme yo lo entiendo…..

**Con Sophie y Mei-Mei: **(Yo: y los pienso seguir dejando en suspenso, por ahora)

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las demás? –dijo Mei-Mei –Ya se tardaron bastante.

-Pues Hikaru debe estar caminando como alma en pena por todo el lugar –comenzó Sophie –Así que podemos estar seguras de que estará bien. La que me preocupa es Madoka….

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor…. Es de noche está con su novio y talvez…..

-¡Sophie, mal pensada!

-Solo digo lo que puede ser –dijo a lo que las dos rieron.

**Con Ryuga:**

El chico se aproximaba a su habitación. Cuando se topó de frente a Tsubasa.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –preguntó el chico de cabello largo.

-Yo solo la estaba consolando. Aunque no tendría que hacerlo de no ser por ti –contestó Ryuga.

-¿Me estás culpando? –preguntó Tsubasa con desconfianza.

-No… todo lo contrario –comenzó Ryuga –Te lo estoy agradeciendo –dijo mientras avanzaba para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras Tsubasa apretaba los puños con ira, no por que Ryuga lo hubiera insultado, sino porque tenía toda la razón.

**Con Algelique y sus amigas:**

Las chicas iban camino a la habitación. Cuando encontraron a la hermana de Misaki acomodando la habitación a pesar de que tenía las mejillas rojas por la fiebre se parecía mucho a Misaki excpeto por uno pequeños detalles:

Misaki tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y Shisuka rubio oscuro. Misaki tenía ojos chocolate y Shisuka azules. Misaki llevaba el cabello suelto y Shisuka se lo amarraba en una coleta alta. Ya sé lo que están pensando, son unas gemelas un poco torcidas pero se parecen mucho en sus facciones y la forma de su mirada. Además en los combates en parejas su combinación es letal.

-Chicas, por favor denme la lista de las admitidas este año –dijo Shisuka.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –dijo Shigure.

-Si deberías estar descansando –dijo Angelique.

-Lo sé pero, no puedo dejar de lado mi deber como capitana del equipo de gimnasia –respondió Shisuka.

-Hermana, de verdad no deberías sobre esforzarte –dijo Misaki.

-No te preocupes yo voy a estar….. –no pudo decir nada más ya que se desmalló. Por suerte sus amigas lograron atajarla antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Hazuki a lo que todas asintieron y la llevaron a la enfermería.

**Con Hikaru y Kyoya:**

-Está bien, apresúrate –dijo Hikaru aun manteniendo la vista al piso.

-Estás equivocada si crees que te voy a preguntar sobre la noche del barco –dijo Kyoya –lo que quiero saber es…. –dijo mientras levantaba el mentón de la chica -¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Ryuga? –preguntó Kyoya con una mirada cargada de….. celos. Cosa que Hikaru llego a notar.

-Un segundo… ¡Kyoya Tategami , estás celoso! –dijo Hikaru señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Tal vez pero….. –dijo acercándose al oído de la chica –Es porque repugno que le tengas cariño a otro que no sea yo… -dijo mientras las mejillas de Hikaru tomaban un color carmesí.

-Kyoya…. –dijo Hikaru aun sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

-Solo… espero que me perdones –dijo Kyoya.

-¿P-p-pero porqué? –preguntó Hikaru ya algo recuperada de la sorpresa con una mirada de interrogación en el rostro –Si es por lo del barco no te preocupes. Además dijiste que no íbamos a tocar ese tema.

-No es por eso; es por lo que estoy a punto de hacer –dijo mientras acercaba a la chica para luego fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Hikaru estaba sorprendida y para que decir cuan sonrojada estaba. No sabía qué hacer: primero abrió los ojos como platos. Luego los cerró lentamente pero nunca le correspondió el beso. En ningún momento trató de resistirse. Aunque, si hubiera tratado de resistiré, Kyoya no la dejaría así que se resistiera o no iba a permanecer besando a Kyoya hasta que se quedara sin oxígeno.

Kyoya; el cual al sentir que la chica no le correspondía la tomó de la cintura para que Hikaru no pudiera romper el beso Hikaru no pudo hacer nada. El beso paró cuando ambos tuvieron que respirar.

Kyoya se separo de Hikaru dejándola respirar pero cuando la chica iba a reclamar Kyoya ya se había marchado.

**Al día siguiente:**

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, nuestros protagonistas tenían clases hasta las 11:30. Ni Hikaru, ni Kyoya habían dicho nada sobre el beso.

**En la habitación de las chicas:**

Sophie se levantó y pensó en despertar a las demás para ir a desayunar. Una vez todas levantadas se fueron hacía la cafetería.

**En la habitación de los chicos:**

Yuu y Kenta ya se habían levantado y decidieron despertar a Gingka con un pequeño vaso de agua fría; sin embargo al echárselo encima Gingka gritó cosa que despertó a todos los demás:

-Aaag, ¿qué les pasa? –dijo Wales malhumorado.

-Como siempre Gingka es blanco fácil –se burló Masamune.

-Hmp, no pueden quedarse callados ni un momento –dijo Kyoya.

-Con Gingka no se puede ni dormir en paz –dijo Julien.

-Tan solo imagínense cuando tengamos que hacer los deberes –dijo Benkei.

-Bueno, bueno que ya que estamos todos despiertos vayamos a desayunar –sugirió Dei Xan. A lo que todos asintieron y se fueron.

**En la cafetería:**

Los chicos y las chicas se dieron de frente. Hubo un silencio incómodo por un rato hasta que Gingka decidió hablar:

-Eeeh… chicas por qué no se sientan con nosotros –sugirió Gingka.

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Madoka.

-Ya que…. –dijeron Mei-Mei, Sophie y Hikaru. Todos se sentaron en una mesa.

Hikaru, Mei-Mei y Sophie se sentaron alejadas de los chicos y Madoka al frente de Gingka.

Los chicos conversaron un rato hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos Masamune.

-Adivina, ¿quién soy? –dijo una voz.

-Es fácil, se qué eres tú Angelique –respondió el chico mientras retiraba las manos de Angelique de sus ojos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? Allá no hay lugar –dijo señalando toda la cafetería.

-Si claro…. Un segundo, ¿podemos? –dijo Gingka.

-So ahí vienen las chicas –dijo Angelique y todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde se suponía que venían las amigas de la chica.

-¿Shisuka, estás segura de que estás bien? –preguntó Reiko a una chica de ojos azules totalmente desconocida para Gingka y los otros.

-Sí, no olvides el desmallo de ayer –dijo Misaki preocupada.

-Tranquilas chicas estoy bien –aseguró la chica.

En eso, no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la mesa.

-¡Shisuka, ven te quiero presentar a las chicas nuevas! –dijo Angelique a lo que Shisuka asintió –ella es Hikaru y ella es Sophie –dijo señalando a las chicas.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlas. Yo soy Shisuka la capitana del equipo de gimnasia –saludó la chica.

-Así que tu eres Shisuka… -dijo Gingka recordando que Angelique les había hablado de ella.

-Sí –respondió la chica –Uuugh –se quejó la chica tocándose la cabeza y yéndose un poco hacia atrás. Hasta que Misaki la atrapó por detrás.

-Shisuka, no deberías esforzarte tanto –dijo Hazuki.

-No pasa nada solo estoy algo mareada –dijo la chica poniéndose derecha.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Benkei a Shisuka.

-Si descuiden –dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida.

-Shisuka trabaja mucho sin descanso, de vez en cuando es normal que se enferme por tanto estrés –dijo Shigure.

-Pero, sí estos resfriados no son nada –dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Pero aun así debería cuidarte –dijo Misaki.

-¡Hey, hola! –dijeron dos chicos que se aproximaban: uno de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro y el otro rubio con ojos verdas.

-Hola –respondieron las chicas del club de gimnasia –Chicas ellos son los únicos hombres en el club de gimnasia: Naoki –dijo señalando al chica de cabello negro – y Wakaoji –dijo señalando al oji verde.

-Es un placer –dijeron los dos chicos.

-Ustedes deben ser las nuevas –dijo Naoki extendiéndole la mano a Hikaru.

-Es un placer conocerlas –dijos Wakaoji haciendo lo mismo con Sophie.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron a lo que los chicos con quiénes hace poco habían tenido peleas o reconciliaciones hacían lo que les fuera posible para no estrangular a los dos entrometidos que venían a robarles a SUS chicas.

-Igualmente –dijeron las dos chicas aun sonrojadas.

-¡Hermanas! –gritó alegre una niña pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules.

-U-usagi –dijeron sorprendidas Misaki y Shisuka.

-Eeeeh, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó Julien.

-Es nuestra hermana menor –dijo Misaki.

-_Wow es muy linda –_pensaron Yuu, Kenta y Chi Yun al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí –preguntó Shisuka.

-Pues…. Quería ver cómo era mi futuro instituto, así que aproveche y vine a visitarlas. Me quedaré tres días –dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Claro, descuida –dijeron sus hermanas mayores.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que sería buena idea que todo el club de gimnasia se reuniera para conocer mejor a nuestras dos integrantes nuevas? –sugirió Naoki.

-¡Sí! –respondió todo el club de gimnasia –Hoy después de la práctica –dijo Angelique.

-Sophie, de verdad necesito hablar contigo –dijo Julien poniéndose en pie.

-Pues tendrás que esperar… Conssert –dijo Sophie –Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando contigo –Golpe bajo para Julien; Sophie nunca le había hablado así. El la miró con ira, la chica no sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Sophie, Mei-Mei, ¿por qué no nos vamos a caminar? –dijo Hikaru para salvar a su amiga de ese apuro y de paso evitar a toda costa cruzar palabra con Kyoya o Tsubasa.

-Sí –respondieron las dos chicas.

-Pero, o ibas a hablar con Julien –preguntó Dei Xan.

-Ya lo dije, no quiero perder mi tiempo –dijo Sophie.

-¡Ya basta! –dijo Julien ya harto de la actitud de su compañera y se le acercó autoritariamente hasta que Wakaoji se colocó al frente de Sophie.

-No eres nadie para tratarla así –dijo Wakaoji defendiendo a la chica.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa –dijo Julien enojado.

-¡Naoki, será mejor que te lleves a las chicas mientras yo retengo a este loco! –dijo Wakaoji y Naoki le ofreció una mano a Hikaru quien la tomó y se engancho del brazo con Mei-Mei para salir de aquel lugar.

Madoka no quería ver así que escondió su mirada en el hombre de Gingka mientres este le abrazaba para tranquilizarla. Los demás solo veían sorprendidos; excepto Tsubasa, Kyoya y Ryuga que veían la escena de Hikaru y Naoki.

Tsubasa no aguantó más y fue tras Naoki.

-Creo que sería más conveniente que yo las acompañe –dijo Tsubasa una vez que había alcanzado a Naoki.

-Cómo quieras –dijo Naoki mientras se retiraba.

Hikaru solo miró con desprecio a Tsubasa y siguió caminando enganchada del brazo con Mei-Mei, pero el chico la tomó del brazo que tenía libre haciendo que soltara a Mei-Mei.

-Mei-Mei, crees que podrías dejarme hablar con Hikaru –dijo el chico con la mirada fija en la peli azul.

La chica de los moños miró interrogante a su amiga la cual solo asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal para que se fuera. Mei-Mei obedeció y se fue.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Yo: lamento si no es muy interesante pero como dije estoy en semana de exámenes y con los estudios se esfumó toda la inspiración.

Mei-Mei: aaagh me quedé con la intriga yo quería quedarme a escuchar…

Yo: ¡Mei-Mei! Eres una descarada y por eso te quiero…..

Hikaru: ¿Porqué a mí siempre me va mal?

Inner: primero tu formas parte de la pareja principal de la serie y luego no se… simplemente es más interesante.

Yo: por cierto, gracias a todos los que me han apoyada a continuar la historia valen mil. No olviden dejar reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Porqué te quiero tanto?

El cap 5. Inner: qué bueno que ya decidiste dejar de hacer payaso y continuarla. Yo: ¡Deja de joder! Este capítulo me salió muy corto pero bueno al menos lo hice En fin comencemos:

¿Porqué te tengo que querer tanto?

El chico mantenía sujeta del brazo a Hikaru, la sujetaba con fuerza y a la joven le dolía pero no lo iba a demostrar y menos frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo.

-Hikaru… yo quería disculparme por hacerte hecho sufrir fui un tonto –dijo el chico. La chica lo ignoró lo que hizo que el chico se comenzara a enojar -¿Acaso piensas echar a perder tantos años de amistad?

-¡Eso no fue amistad! –dijo enojada la chica –Fue un error, un simple y maldito error.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto –dijo a lo que la chica volteó el rostro hacia el suelo –Al menos mírame cuando te estoy hablando –dijo el chico ya calmado.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! No entiendes que no quiero verte más.

-Hikaru…..

-Solo aléjate de mi vida –dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos. El chico la abrazó.

-No me gusta verte así… -dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte –Hikaru….. _aishiteru –_dijo haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Tsu-ba-sa….. –dijo la chica lentamente mientras trataba de digerir todo lo que había recibido.

-Si tu no me quieres volver a ver lo entenderé. Fui un idiota por hacerte sufrir así y tal vez me odies pero ya dije lo que sentía ya nada importa –dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

Hikaru se sentía deprimida por haberlo hecho sentir dolor pero feliz porqué el también la quería. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién querer tendría que soltarles la sopa a sus amigas para que la ayudaran pero ahora a ella eso le valía un pepino lo que importaba era lo que el oji-ambar le acababa de decir. Digo fue la primera confesión directa que había recibido en toda su vida.

Estaba claro como el agua que él la había hecho sufrir pero… ¡Cómo lo quería! Debía aceptarlo cuando dejaba el rol del chico solitario lo adoraba. Sin embargo no podía olvidar que Ryuga le prestó su hombro para llorar y Kyoya… bueno él le había robado su primer beso.

-_¡No! –_pensó la chica mientras recordaba algo muy importante –_Kyoya no fue mi primer beso, mi primer beso fue…._

_**Flash Back**_

Se encontraban cuatro chicos jugando tenis en parejas ellos eran: Tsubasa y Hikaru vs Gigka y Madoka.

-Hagamos esto más interesante –propuso Ginga.

- Te escucho –dijo Tsubasa.

-Los perdedores se tendrán que besar –dijo Gingka.

-Hecho –respondieron los demás. Al final resulta que Tsubasa y Hikaru perdieron.

-Bien ahora ustedes se tienen que besar –dijo Madoka señalando a los perdedores.

Tsubasa llevó a Hikaru a otro lado ya que allí cualquiera que fuera pasando podría verlos. Al voltear a ver a Hikaru Se dio cuenta de que tenía mala cara.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el chico.

-Pues… es mi primer beso y detesto la idea de que sea por una estúpida apuesta –explicó la chica.

-¡Tengo una idea! –dijo el chico haciendo que la chica le prestara atención –dijeron que debíamos besarnos no dijeron donde así que con un beso en la mejilla bastará –explicó el chico.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo Hikaru quien se aproximo al chico y le besó la mejilla el hizo lo mismo con ella pero…. al terminar el pequeño beso se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se miraron a los ojos… se acercaron más y más…. Hasta que sus labios se unieron…. Ya no era por un reto era porque ambos querían ese beso.

Era un beso torpe, sin duda torpe pero muy dulce: el primer beso de ambos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ella había guardado ese recuerdo con mucho cariño; sin embargo para no arruinar su amistad en ese momento prometieron no decirle a nadie y no volver a hablar de ese beso e incluso si era posible olvidarlo, pero ella no había podido y ese sentimiento estaba con ella cada vez que veía a Tsubasa… pero nunca dijo nada. Se preguntó a ella misma que cuando le diría que aun recordaba aquel momento tan preciado. Lo que ella no lograba entender era: ¿Porqué lo quería tanto?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Bueno con este no tarde. Espero que lo disfruten.

Hikaru: aaaaaaah.

Yo: si ya sé pero tienes suerte de que haya dejado que Tsubasa sea tu primer beso.

Bueno los veo en el siguiente cap.


	6. Chapter 6: Nuevos Romances

Jejeje, hola espero que continúen leyendo mi historia. De verdad si tardo mucho lo siento. Inner: es que está tan atontada que le faltan neuronas para la inspiración. Yo: aquí la que tienen el cerebro estropeado es otra. Inner: cállate y empieza, me estoy aburriendo. Yo: Ahhhh está bien…

Nuevos romances

La chica del cabello azul no podía procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar así que pensó en salir a caminar y beber algo para aclarar su mente. Al llegar a una tienda pidió un batido de fresa y mientras lo tomaba analizo su situación.

-Hola –saludó una voz varonil -¿Hikaru, verdad?

-Así, es y tu eres Naoki, ¿no? –respondió la chica.

-Si –dejo el chico -¿Por qué tan sola?

-Estoy en una situación algo complicada…. –dijo la chica –Por cierto crees que podrías disculparme con los demás…. Digo sé que habíamos reunirnos paro conocernos mejor pero…. tengo mucho en que pensar y lo mejor será que no vaya.

-Sí, descuida. Por cierto Angelique me dijo que eras muy buena en la gimnasia –dijo el chico.

-Pues sí…. Desde pequeña me ha encantado la idea de ser gimnasta.

-Oye, olvide decirte que el club de gimnasia organiza obras cada mes –dijo el chico.

-Aaaah, es como teatro con gimnasia….

-Sí, cada vez hacemos una diferente y pues…. Si eres tan buena… ¿Por qué no audicionas para el protagónico? –sugirió Naoki.

-Es muy buena idea, y… ¿Qué obra van a presentar?

-Mmmmm, no se creo que Romeo y Julieta o tal vez Drácula…..

-La idea de Drácula suena interesante –dijo la chica –Y… si yo tuviera el protagónico… ¿Qué papel haría?

-Pues… el protagónico femenino será Minna Murrai –explicó el chico –pero te lo advierto: el personaje de Minna Murrai realizara una acrobacia llamada _Salto Multigiros _ consiste en subir a un trapecio que gira rápidamente y en un determinado punto saltar para tomar la mano de Drácula, sin embargo se requiere mucha precisión y calculas mal podrías caer y en donde caerías no hay red de protección.

-No me importa el riesgo suena interesante –dijo Hikaru entusiasmada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde –dijo Naoki mirando su reloj. Hikaru asintió y se fueron de ahí.

**Mientras tanto con Misaki y Shisuka:**

-¡Hermanas, yo quiero ir con ustedes! –decía la pequeña Usagi.

-No puedes hermanita, aún te falta un poco para alcanzar el nivel para entrar aquí –dijo Shisuka.

-Pero quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes –dijo la chica.

-Bueno que tal si vas con nosotras a la práctica de gimnasia –sugirió Misaki.

-¡Siiiii! –gritó la menor entusiasmada.

-Bueno adiós hermanita –dijo Shisuka. Las dos hermanas le dieron un beso en la frente a Usagi y se fueron a sus clases.

**Ya, en clase:**

-Muy bien, yo seré su maestra Charlotte Durán –se presentó una mujer mayor a sus nuevos alumnos –No me gusta hacer la pérdida de tiempo de que se presente así que iré directo al trabajo: será un trabajo un parejas. No se emocionen porque yo las formaré. A ver…. –dijo tomando una lista entre sus manos y nombrando las parejas:

1- Ryuga y Hazuki.

2- Benkei y Reiko.

3- Angelique y Mamune.

4- Yuu y Kenta.

5- Shisuka y Kyoya.

6- Tsubasa y Naoki.

7- Hikaru y Misaki.

8- Wakaoji y Shigure.

9- Dei Xan y Mei-Mei.

10- Julien y Sophie.

11- Gingka y Madoka.

12- Wales, Chao Xin y Chi Yun.

-Este último es de tres ya que faltaría un estudiante para que los grupos queden exactos, pero no importa por una persona más no va a pasar nada –dijo la maestra –muy bien el proyecto será formar un buen trabajo en equipo sin importar a quién tengan de compañero. Ahora júntense con su compañero y organícense para practicar sus técnicas y tendrán que mostrarlas a la clase en dos semanas.

Todos hicieron caso a su profesora y se unieron con su pareja:

**Con Julien y Sophie:**

La chica estaba muy enojada por el ridículo de la cafetería y no se dirigían la palabra. Lo único fue que Julien la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo.

**Con Hikaru y Misaki:**

-Oye, Misaki, ¿qué crees que podríamos hacer para el proyecto? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Es muy simple mañana luego de la práctica de gimnasia analizaremos las maniobras especiales de nuestros bey y buscaremos una forma equilibrada de mezclarlas. También sería bueno crear una maniobra conjunta –dijo Misaki .

-El problema es que yo ya no hago beyblade –dijo Hikaru con la cabeza baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… hace tiempo tuve un horrible combate que no he podido superar y….. desde ese día renuncie voluntariamente al beyblade.

-¿Aun tienes tu bey? –preguntó Misaki.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza –Lo tengo guardado en mi maleta no salgo sin él.

-Pues….. tenemos dos semanas para quitarte el miedo y perfeccionar la técnica –dijo Misaki enérgica.

-¿QUE? –dijo Hikaru sorprendida.

-Pienso hacer que tu miedo desaparezca y para lograrlo tienes que volver a entrenar.

Hikaru se quedó con cara de ¿What? Hasta que recordó lo bien que se sentía al hacer beyblade así que aceptó.

**Con Shisuka y Kyoya:**

-Escucha, seremos compañeros de trabajo pero no quiero que estorbes –dijo Kyoya de mala gana.

-Hmp, no me importa aquí si aprecias tu vida no te metas con migo –dijo la chica con una mirada asesina.

-Si claro. Mira como tiemblo ….. –dijo Kyoya molestándola la chica giró su vista hacia el frente y esperó el momento en que nadie se diera cuenta para darle un codazo por el estómago que dejó al chico sin aire.

-Te lo advertí… -dijo la chica divertida viendo como el chico se retorcía de dolor en la silla.

**Con Gingka y Madoka:**

-¿Qué haremos? Recuerda que yo no soy blader –dijo Madoka preocupada.

-Entonces….. hablaremos con el maestro para que te de otro proyecto –dijo Gingka.

-Pero… ¿Y tú?

-Descuida yo puedo ponerme con Chi Yun que es el que sobra –Madoka sintió con la cabeza y se fueron a hablar con el maestro.

**Con Naoki y Tsubasa:**

-Oye… ¿tú y Hikaru son… novios? –preguntó Naoki.

-¡No! –contestó Tsubasa sobresaltado –solo somos… amigos –dijo mientras volvía a ver a su _amiga_ -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues… tengo que admitir que es muy hermosa y me gustaría invitarla a algún lado –dijo Naoki nervioso mientras Tsubasa apretaba los puños.

-_Hmp, como sí Hikaru le fuera a hacer a caso. Pero… tiene razón es jodidamente… hermosa ¡Hay en que estás pensando Tsubasa despierta! –_Se dijo a sí mismo el oji-ambar.

-¿Por qué tan callado? –preguntó Naoki.

-Oh no nada solo pensaba –respondió Tsubasa.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Luego de las clases fue la práctica para gimnasia y luego la reunión a la cual Hikaru no fue pero Sophie sí simplemente le dijo que estuvo muy aburrida.

**Con Ryuha y Hazuki:**

Ryuga estaba completamente embobado mirando a Hikaru.

-_Este chico es lindo…. Pero no hace más que mirar a Hikaru –_Pensó Hazuki mirando a Ryuga.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –dijo el chico una vez que se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba.

-Etto yo….. nada –tartamudeo la chica volteando la cara.

**Esa misma noche: **(en la oscura y retorcida mente de Hikaru)

-¡Auxilio! –gritó una chica peli-azul que escaba de una manada de lobos en el bosque. La chica no podía correr más cuando escuchó el llanto de uno de los lobos. Al girar solo pudo ver un silueta antes de desmayarse.

Al despertar la chica se encontraba en una caverna con una fogata encendida a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo la silueta de antes ofreciéndole la mano. La chica la tomó y se puso de pie. Sin embargo aún no podía ver la cara de esa misteriosa sombra.

-¿Porqué me salvaste? –preguntó la chica.

-Creo que…. Es porque te he tomado cariño –respondió la silueta.

-Pero si te acabo de conocer….

-Eso es solamente lo que tú piensas. Te aseguro que yo te conozco.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica tratando de verle el rostro.

-Yo soy…..

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ng_ el molesto ruido del despertador la despertó.

Las demás chicas también se despertaron, se alistaron, salieron de la habitación, desayunaron y se prepararon para ir a clase. Al llegar al salón se encontraron con los chicos y en la puerta una nota:

_Estudiantes:_

_Ha surgido un pequeño imprevisto por lo que se suspende las clases hoy. Atentamente_ _la señorita Satori._

Los chicos a leer la nota decidieron irse excepto Tsubasa y Misaki.

-Oye… ¿me dejas hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Misaki.

-Claro –respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-A ti…. Te gusta Hikaru verdad? –dijo Misaki con la mirada seria haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

-Tal vez…..

-Escucha, estoy segura de que ella también te quiere. Intenta hablar con ella y dile que la quieres.

-Ya lo intenté….

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Yo…. –dijo el chico nervioso.

-Adivino, no le diste tiempo de decir ni el punto de una _I_ –dijo Misaki a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza –Aaahg, ¿cómo te vas a dar cuenta de si te quiere si no le das tiempo de contestar?

-Jejeje –Tsubasa rió nervioso.

-Si los hombres son unos idiotas –dijo Misaki tocándose la frente mientras Tsubasa tenía que cara de :pokerface: -escucha inténtalo de nuevo y esta vez dale chance de contestar. Bueno me tengo que ir corriendo bye.

-_Esa chica es muy rara –_pensó Tsubasa mientras se alejaba en la dirección contraria.

**Mientras tanto con Mei-Mei:**

La chica tarareaba una canción mientras iba a su casillero por su bolso (Yo: si ya sé, ¿ellas, un bolso? Pero necesitaba una excusa así que….) Cuando de repente vio que en su casillero había una pequeña plaga, para ser específicos Dei Xan. La chica trató de alejarse pero el chico ya la había divisado y caminaba hacia ella.

-Mei-Mei, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –preguntó con cara de corderito degollado a la cual Mei-Mei no pudo resistirse.

-Aaag está bien –dijo resignada.

-Mira, lamento lo del barco sé que no debimos haberlas escuchado pero…. Yo te quiero y solo espero que cuando resuelvas tu dilema tomes una buena decisión; y también tienes que saber que no importa cuál sea yo te apoyare –dijo tocándole el hombro.

-Dei Xan …–dijo la chica lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo – Gracias.

Dei Xan estaba pasmado ( Inner: y tenía una cara de estúpido que no se imaginan. Yo: Aaaah tiene razón) hasta que se calmo un poco y le devolvió el abrazo.

**Con Hikaru y Sophie:**

Las chicas caminaban por el instituto perdiendo el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la práctica.

-¿Cómo vas con _esos_? –dijo Sophie refiriéndose a los chicos.

-No muy bien y tú?

-Yo….. ahí voy sobre ruedas –contestó Sophie -¿Y por qué dices que no vas bien?

-Kyoya logró robarme un beso y Ryuga y Tsubasa solo me han abrazado pero aun así cuenta en el pacto.

-Cierto pero no importa, no debes corresponder nada que ellos te den forma parte del pacto –dijo Sophie mostrando su dedo meñique.

-Sí –dijo Hikaru entrelazando su meñique con el de su amiga sellando la promesa al terminar las dos se miraron para luego reír.

Lo que no sabían era que detrás de un árbol habían dos chicos embobados observándolas reír.

-Entonces quedamos en eso: yo te ayudo a ti son Sophie y tú a mí con Hikaru –dijo uno de los chicos que resultó ser Kyoya.

-Sí, ya conoces el plan –dijo el otro chico que viene siendo Wales a lo que Kyoya asintió con la cabeza.

Las chicas se entretuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Sophie decidió irse y Hikaru le dijo que se quedaría un rato más.

El eso Wales camina casualmente hacia Hikaru.

-Hola Hikaru –saludó el chico.

La chica volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha ignorando al chico.

-_Demonios no pensé que estuviera enojada con migo también –_pensó el chico sintiéndose en apuros –V-veo que también estás enojada con migo pero… ¿Por qué yo no te hice nada a ti?

-La respuesta es simple, tú también espiaste nuestra conversación así que el precio es el mismo –dijo la chica aun con el rostro a la derecha.

-Bueno no importa solo quería decirte que….. Kyoya de verdad te quiere –dijo el chico haciendo que Hikaru elevara la vista.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en forma de susurro.

-Sí ayer se paso el día pensando en ti, además que juraría que dijo tu nombre mientras dormía es decir estaba soñando contigo –dijo Wales mientras Hikaru sentía que la sangre de sus mejillas se calentaba –_Bien lo logré –_pensó el chico –Bueno eso era todo ya que no tengo nada más que hacer me voy –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera –dijo Hikaru mientras Wales tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, la cual al mirar a la chica desapareció para que esta no tuviera sospechas.

-¿Si? –dijo el chico satisfecho con su gran trabajo.

-Crees que podrías decirle a Kyoya que quiero hablar con él –dijo la chica con ojos de cachorro.

-Claro, apenas lo vea se lo diré –dijo Wales mientras la peli-azul se lo agradecía con la mirada. Luego se retiró y se fue hacia donde estaba Kyoya.

-Todo listo, ella quiere verte –dijo Wales.

-Gracias pronto cumpliré con mi parte –dijo Kyoya extendiendo su mano.

**Con las hermanas Yatsu (Shisuka, Misaki y Usagi):**

-Chicas, les quería decir que….. ya que mañana me tendré que ir…. ¡Me quedaré por dos semanas más! –dijo la pequeña Usagi haciendo que sus dos hermanas la brazaran de la felicidad –Bueno yo saldré a dar un paseo.

La pequeña iba caminando cuando chocó con Yuu.

-¡Haay lo siento –dijo Usagi -¿Estás bien?

-S-sí –dijo el niño –_Vaya es igual a Angelique en eso de pedir disculpas jeje._

-Que bueno. Por cierto soy Usagi Yatsu y tú?

-Me llamo Yuu… Yuu Tendo.

-Bueno es un placer –dijo la chica –oye por qué no vamos a comer un helado.

-Claro –dijo Yuu y los dos niños se fueron.

**Mientras tanto con Madoka y Gingka:**

-Aaah –suspiró Madoka.

-¿Qué pasa en qué estás pensando? –preguntó su novio.

-Es que tengo que admitir que me siento un poco mal sabiendo que tu y yo estamos juntos y las demás chicas hacen lo que esté a su alcance para evitar a los otros chicos.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontraran pareja –dijo Gingka tranquilizándola.

-Si Mei-Mei no tendrá problemas pero… Hikaru y Sophie pueden llegar a ser muy ariscas –dijo Madoka.

-Por favor tú sabes mejor que nadie que tienen a varios de los chicos detrás suyo –dijo Gingka.

-Podría ser… ¿Por qué no darles un empujoncito? –dijo Madoka con una mirada traviesa.

-Me gusta la idea –dijo Gingka interesado -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Darles un empujón literalmente –dijo Madoka dejando a Gingka muy confundido –Ven corre –dijo mientras lo jalaba.

**Mientras con Hikaru:**

Ryuga caminaba hacia ella ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaban.

-Hola Hikaru –la saludó.

-Ahh hola –dijo la chica –¿Qué pasa? Es muy raro viniendo de ti que me vinieras a visitar.

-Pues… pensé que podríamos hablar un rato –dijo Ryuga a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza y y se quedaron hablando un rato.

De pronto una sombra femenina apareció y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta empujó a Ryuga dejándolo caer sobre Hikaru con sus labios unidos.

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar estaba muy confundida, sin embargo dudaba que Ryuga lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Simplemente se quedó como roca esperando que ese beso llegara a su fin.

**Con la sombra**

-Aaah, a eso te referías con darle un empujón de manera literal –dijo Gingka.

-Sí, la cosa es que haya funcionado –dijo Madoka alias: la sombra.

**De vuelta con Ryuga y Hikaru:**

-Hikaru, lo siento es que alguien me empujo y….. –trató de decir Ryuga pero Hikaru lo interrumpió.

-N-no pasa nada, sé que no fue tu intención –dijo la chica sonrojada –B-bueno d-debo irme –continuó mientras salía disparada a otro lado.

**Mientras con Sophie:**

-Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo Hikaru? –dijo Sophie para sí misma. Un poco después Hikaru entra apresurada a la habitación.

-No me lo vas a creer –dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues…. Estaba hablando con Ryuga cuando alguien lo empujo y nos dimos un beso por accidente –explicó Hikaru sin aliento.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Como lo escuchaste.

-Hay Dios esta situación va de mal en peor. Hay que hacer algo… -dijo Sophie –Ya sé, estamos en un instituto hay varios chicos no solo _esos._

-Tienes razón. No los necesitamos –apoyó Hikaru para luego mirar el reloj –Lo siento, quedé de verme con Misaki para entrenar. Adiós.

Hikaru salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar su bey y su lanzador por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al lugar acordado Misaki ya estaba esperándola.

-¿Estás lista? –dijo Misaki sacando su bey. Hikaru asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo.

-Tres, dos, uno ¡Let it Rip! –dijeron las dos al unísono y comenzaron a combatir.

-¡Ataca Acuario! –dijo Hikaru manteniéndose firme.

-¡Esquívalo Angelus! –el bey de Misaki esquivó el ataque y con un simple movimiento ahora era él quien estaba atacando -¡Usa toda tu fuerza Angelus!

-_Tengo que hacerlo. Hace tiempo que no la uso pero no tengo opción. Si este va a ser mi regreso no quiero perder –_pensó Hikaru -¡Ataque infinito Acuario –dijo la chica utilizando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su maniobra especial.

Misaki se confundió al ver a todos esos beys. Sin embargo su capacidad para pensar rápido era muy buena.

-¡Angelus, esfera de luz! –dijo mientras todo alrededor de su bey se iluminaba causando que Hikaru se encandilara. La luz se unió a Angelus dando potencia para atacar, el ataque fue tan fuerte que atravesó la ola y destruyó a todos los clones de Acuario pero no alcanzó nunca al verdadero.

Acuario lo embistió por detrás haciendo que casi saliera del estadio.

-Eres buena –dijo Misaki.

-Lo mismo digo –contestó Hikaru –_Hace tiempo que no combatía; se siente muy bien. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ese miedo solo me detenía. Aun soy muy fuerte. ¡Puedo lograrlo! –_pensó la chica -¡No voy a perder! –dijo haciendo que su Acuario lanzara una serie de ataques hacia Angelus.

-_Mi bey no resistirá mucho más tiempo. No tengo opción_ –pensó Misaki –Angelus caída Angelical –dijo haciendo que su bey se elevará y se transformara en un ángel el cual bajo hacia Acuario dejando un rastro de plumas blancas. Al impactar con Acuario un gran explosión lleno el estadio.

-¡Acuario aguanta! No dejes que te derrote –dijo Hikaru.

La explosión saco a ambos beys del estadio quedando en empate. Las chicas tenían el su bey a su lado. Se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

-Estuviste increíble –dijo Misaki –Eres muy fuerte.

-Me divertí mucho. Hace mucho que no combatía.

-Ahora solo tenemos que crear nuestra maniobra conjunta.

-Sí.

Las chicas no sabían que estaban siendo observadas.

-Esas chicas son muy fuertes –dijo una sombra.

-Pronto se acerca el baile de bienvenida. Podemos aprovechar esa ocasión –dijo otra sombra.

-Parece que se olvidan de nosotros –dijeron otras dos sombras.

-Descuiden encontraremos a alguien más –dijo la primera sombra…..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Perdón por tardar tanto no sé por qué tarde así. Bueno aquí tengo a Sophie quien dará un mensaje importante.

Sophie: (tomando una nota para empezar a leerla) Aaah sí bueno… Queridos lectores primero que nada gracias por leer la historia pero…. necesito su ayuda. Verán ya casi todas las parejas definidas pero….. quisiera que me dijeran con quien les gustaría que quedará Sophie. Atentamente CM…. Espera…. ¿QUÉ?

Yo: nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Inner: sí…. Esperemos que sea más pronto.

Yo: cállate.

Inner: ve a callar a tu madre.

Yo: :okey:


	7. Chapter 7: Una Terrible Bienvenida

Damas y caballeros con ustedes…. El siguiente capítulo. Inner: payasa. Yo: bueno, bueno estoy muy feliz porque hoy mi novio Tsubasa me pidió matrimonio. Inner: deja de fantasear y empieza el cap. Yo: hmp se vale soñar.

Una terrible bienvenida

**En la habitación de las chicas:**

Todas las chicas excepto Madoka estaban en la habitación: Hikaru estaba en la computadora, Mei-Mei jugando con un _triqui traca _y Sophie leyendo. En eso Madoka entra.

-Chicas, ¿ya escucharon sobre el baile de bienvenida? –preguntó Madoka.

-Yo escuche algo al respecto –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Yo no sabía nada, jeje –dijo Hikaru con la mano en la cabeza.

-Yo… tampoco –dijo Sophie.

-Bueno es mañana por la noche que les parece ir –dijo Madoka.

-Suena bien –dijo Hikaru.

-Sí, será divertido –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Me gusta la idea –dijo Sophie –pero…. no tenemos con qué ropa ir.

-Entonces aprovechemos que hoy tenemos la tarde libre para ir de compras –sugirió Madoka.

-Hey, ¿por qué no vamos con las chicas del club de gimnasia? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Sí, deberíamos preguntarles –apoyó Sophie.

-Claro, me caen muy bien –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Entonces está decidido les preguntaremos a las chicas del club de gimnasia si quieren venir con nosotras –dijo Madoka a lo que todas asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

**Con las chicas del club:**

Las chicas estaban hablando hasta que llegaron Madoka y las demás:

-Hola –saludó Angelique a las recién llegadas.

-Hola, nosotras queríamos saber si les gustaría ir con nosotras a comprar la ropa para el baile de bienvenida –invitó Mei-Mei.

-Por mi está bien –dijeron todas menos Misaki.

-Ustedes vayan será mejor que yo me quede con Usagi –dijo Misaki con su típica mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

-Vamos, hermana yo también quiero ir –decía la pequeña Usagi con ojos suplicantes.

-No lo sé… -dijo Misaki indecisa.

-Por favor, después de todo somos el equipo de gimnasia –dijo Shisuka.

-Sí, ninguna se queda atrás –dijo Reiko.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo resignada Misaki.

-¡Siiii! –gritaron eufóricas todas las demás.

**Con los chicos:**

-¿Oigan alguien sabe porqué todas las chicas del instituto están tan entusiasmadas –dijo Gingka .

-Escuche que había un baile mañana por la noche –dijo como sí nada Julien.

-Adivino en este momento estás pensando en invitar a Madoka…. –dijo Kyoya.

-No se hagan bien que a ti no te gustaría invitar a Hikaru –dijo haciendo que Kyoya se enrojeciera – O que Wales invite a Sophie. Pero ahora que lo pienso a Hikaru y Sophie tienen más admiradores que podrían invitarlas… no es así: Tsubasa, Kyoya, Ryuga, Julien…. –dijo acusadoramente haciendo que todos los nombrados enmudecieran.

-Pero aun así….. las chicas siempre prefieren ir en grupo –dijo Benkei.

-No sé porque se preocupan tanto por un estúpido baile –dijo Chi Yun.

-Entiendo el punto de vista de Chi Yun pero tal vez… la niña de la ultima vez este ahí –dijo sonrojado Kenta.

-¡No me digas que te gusta la hermanita de Shisuka y Misaki! –dijo Gingka.

-Ahh te refieres a Usagi –dijo Yuu con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –preguntó Kenta.

-Por que hace un tiempo me encontré con ella fuimos a comer un helado y luego jugamos juntos toda la tarde –dijo dejando con celos a Kenta.

-Vaya, tan pequeño y con novia –molestó Tsubasa despeinando a Yuu.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera mi novia… Aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante linda –admitió Yuu.

-Entonces…. Volviendo al tema original, ¿vamos o no al baile? –preguntó Chao Xin.

-Yo digo que sí –dijeron todos excepto Ryuga, Kyoya, Dei Xan y Tsubasa. Los demás los volvieron a ver como esperando su respuesta.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo Dei Xan.

-Bueno no pierdo nada –dijo Tsubasa.

-Hmp creo que no tengo opción no quiero quedarme solo con el gato rabioso –dijo Ryuga.

-¡No pienso ponerme en ridículo al ir ahí! –dijo Kyoya.

-Si vas podrías tener una oportunidad con Hikaru –dijo Wales después de acercársele para susurrarle lo dicho.

-Aaag, está bien –dijo resignado.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo ya que solo necesitaban un traje para estar listos y lo podían conseguir mañana por la mañana.

**En el centro comercial:**

Las chicas andaban de tienda en tienda viendo si algo les gustaba, pero no entraban nada hasta que entraron a la última del primer piso. Estaba llena de vestidos hermosos, zapatos y accesorios que combinaban.

Las chicas se dispersaron. Acordaron reunirse en 20 minutos en los probadores.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que se cumplieron los 20 y todas las chicas, incluidas Misaki y la pequeña Usagi, tenían al menos cinco vestidos en sus manos.

-Bien, hay pocos probadores así que primero irán: Sophie, Misaki, Reiko, Mei-Mei y Usagi a probarse los vestidos las demás les diremos que tal se les ve y luego iremos nosotras –dijo Madoka todas asintieron y las nombradas entraron al probador. Poco después salieron:

Sophie llevaba un vestido largo, gris con un cinturón negro y manga larga. Era sencillo pero lindo.

-No… no me gusta cómo se te ve –dijo Shisuka. Mientras Sophie volvía a probarse otro vestido.

Mientras Misaki llevaba uno rojo de tirantes que llegaba unos cuatro dedos debajo de la rodilla en la orilla de abajo llevaba un listón negro que formaba un ruedo.

-Te queda muy bien –dijeron todas.

Poco después volvió a salir Sophie con un vestido azul al principio de las mangas pero conforme iba bajando el color se debilitaba hasta que en la punta se veía un verde suave, se amarraba al cuello y llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-¡Ese si está genial! –dijo Shisuka.

-Sí, amiga te luciste –dijo Hikaru.

-Gracias –dijo Sophie.

-Apuesto a que tendrás a más de un chico detrás de ti –dijo Madoka.

-Eso me recuerda…. Sophie, Hikaru luego de esto queremos hablar con ustedes –dijo Reiko.

Las dos nombradas tragaron saliva… no sabían ni porque pero estaban nerviosas.

Luego salió Reiko con un vestido azul marino sin mangas que llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía un poco de peluche blanco en la parte superior que formaba como mangas debajo de sus hombros.

-Te queda genial –dijo Sophie.

-Si me gustaría haberlo encontrado yo –dijo Madoka.

Luego salió Usagi con un vestido naranja con bordes ondulados de color amarillos.

-Aaaaw, mi hermanita ya está creciendo –dijo emocionada Shisuka mientras corría a la pequeña para abrazarla.

Por último salió Mei-Mei con un vestido de manga corta color fucsia con una franja negra en la cintura.

-Wow, te ves muy bien….. –dijo Madoka –Ahora vamos nosotras…. Un segundo. Solo hay cinco probadores y nosotras somos 6.

-Descuiden yo iré al final –dijo Hikaru. Las demás asintieron y dejaron que Usagi, Mei-Mei, Sophie, Reiko y Misaki entraran otra vez para quitarse los vestidos.

Luego entraron Hazuki, Shisuka, Madoka, Shigure y Angelique.

La primera en salir fue Angelique con un vestido morado claro que llegaba doce dedos debajo de la rodilla. No tenía mangas.

Luego salió Hazuki con un vestido corto sin mangas color rosa pastel con una franja fucsia en la cintura al igual que en el borde de abajo con una cuantas flores fucsia a un costado de la falda.

-Nada mal –dijo Reiko.

Después salió Shisuka con un vestido celeste suave, casi girando a blanco, de mangas largas y aguadas al final llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba un franja negra en la cintura.

Luego salió Madoka con un vestido largo igual al de Sophie excepto que el de Madoka llevaba color cereza al principio para al final convertirse en un rosa casi transparente. También llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Wow, estás divina –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Si….. pero te lo advierto los estaremos vigilando a Gingka y a ti para que no han nada… incorrecto –dijo Sophie con una mirada de: _Aah picarona___mientras Madoka se sonrojaba y las demás se reían por el comentario.

Por último salió Shigure con un vestido hasta la rodilla plateado con un cinturón de brillos plateados en la cintura se ajustaba a la piel.

-Se te ve bien –dijo Hikaru.

-¿No creen que es muy provocativo? –preguntó la chica.

-No, lo sería si estuviera más arriba pero como no…. –dijo Shisuka.

-Bueno, Hikaru solo faltas tú –dijo Misaki. Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, dejo que las otras chicas se cambiaran y entró al probador.

Hikaru salió un poco después con un vestido negro a unos ocho de dos arriba de la rodilla con unos cuantos vuelos brillantes, pero no exagerados, en la falda.

-Vaya, te ves preciosa –dijo Angelique.

-Gracias –respondió Hikaru.

-Oigan que les parece si luego de esto, vamos por unos licuados o algo de comer –sugirió Madoka.

-Sí, claro –respondieron todas.

Hikaru volvió a entrar al probador para cambiarse, cuando salió preguntaron por los accesorios y los zapatos para luego pagar sus compras. Luego se fueron a la plaza de comidas cada una pidió un licuado y se sentaron en una mesa mientras se lo tomaban para hablar.

-Oigan, escucharon que va a venir una alumna nueva –dijo Hazuki.

-Sí, yo escuche varias cosas sobre ese tema –dijo Misaki.

-¿Alguien sabe cuando vendrá? –preguntó Mei-Mei.

-En una semana –respondió Shigure.

-Es una lástima que se pierda el baile de bienvenida –dijo Madoka.

-Oigan, Madoka Mei-Mei, ¿creen que podrían dejarnos hablar con Hikaru y Sophie? –preguntó amablemente Shisuka.

-Claro, vamos Mei-Mei –dijo Madoka mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿De qué querían hablarnos? –preguntó nerviosa Hikaru.

-¿Recuerdan a los chicos que les presentamos, Wakaoji y Naoki –preguntó Angelique. Las dos interrogadas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues….. ¡Están enamorados de ustedes! –soltó Hazuki haciendo que las dos chicas escupieran el licuado que estaban tomando.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron histéricas Hikaru y Sophie.

-Sí, Wakaoji está muerto por Sophie y a Naoki le encantas tú Hikaru –dijo Shigure dejando a las dos chicas pasmadas.

-Wow, la noticia les cayó en el hígado, ¿están bien? –preguntó Reiko agitando la mano frente a sus caras –Hola….

-¿P-p-porqué nos dicen eso justo ahora? –dijo Sophie.

-Porque creímos que deberían saberlo, Wakaoji y Naoki son bastante tímidos aunque no lo demuestren –dijo Misaki.

-Escuchen, ya que les dijimos esto tenemos una petición que hacerles –dijo Shisuka juntando sus manos hasta que Sophie y Hikaru asintieron con la cabeza –no se alejen de ellos sólo por lo que dijimos o se pondrán mal.

-No te preocupes nosotras podemos manejar la situación –dijo Sophie.

-¡Qué bueno! Creo que ya pueden llamar a Madoka y Mei-Mei.

Las dos chicas asintieron y llamaron a sus amigas. Todas terminaron el licuado y regresaron al instituto.

**Al día siguiente:**

Los chicos (digo chicos en general, es decir chicos y chicas no solo chicos. Inner: me va a dar dolor de cabeza por tu culpa. Yo: bueno ustedes entienden) tenían clases solo por la mañana para poder tener el resto de la tarde libre.

Ya en la tarde las chicas iban en camino a la habitación a cambiarse cuando Gingka apareció frente a ellas pidiendo con la mirada que lo dejaran hablar con Madoka.

-Si…. Nosotras nos adelantamos –dijo Sophie mientras avanzaba con las demás dejando a los tortolos solos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Madoka preocupada.

-Pues…. Quería saber si vamos al baile juntos…. O prefieres ir con tus amigas –decía Gingka torpemente mientras Madoka rodaba los ojos y lo callaba con un beso.

-Claro que iremos juntos –lo tranquilizó la chica.

-¡Qué bien!, bueno paso por ti como a las 7:30 –dijo Gingka a lo que Madoka asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar a su cuarto las chicas ya se estaban alistando y eso que faltaban tres horas para el baile.

Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto eran las 7:20.

-Madoka, apúrate Gingka va a venir pronto –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Si ya casi estoy –respondió la chica.

Para cuando llegó Gingka todas estaban listas y prácticamente empujaron a Madoka hacia la puerta para que pudiera ir con Gingka, ya que ellas habían quedado con Angelique y las demás para irse juntas.

Poco después se encontraron con el club de gimnasia y se fueron hacia el salón de baile. Al llegar todo estaba muy bien decorado y la música sonaba por cada rincón. Ese lugar llenaba de energía positiva.

Las chicas se quedaron en grupo, pero eso no duró mucho hasta que eran invitadas a bailar por varios chicos. Hasta que tan solo quedaron Hikaru, Misaki, Sophie, Hazuki y Shisuka.

-Hola, ¿quieres ir a bailar? –preguntó un chico mientras le extendía la mano a Hazuki. La chica volteó a ver a sus amigas buscando una respuesta. Las amigas de la chica hacían signos de que fuera y se divirtiera un rato.

-Claro –respondió Hazuki tomando la mano del chico.

-¿Porqué no buscamos a alguien con quién bailar? –sugirió Sophie.

-No, no me gusta mucho bailar –respondieron Misaki y Hikaru al mismo tiempo por la cual se voltearon a ver y rieron. Shisuka al ver esto puso una cara de felicidad que solo Sophie notó.

-¿Te alegra que sean amigas? –preguntó Sophie.

-Claro, Misaki siempre á sido muy seria desde que mi padre nos abandonó. Siempre se muestra fría…. Sin embargo, en el fondo es muy alegre y esa alegría solo suele surgir cuando está con migo y con Usahi –explicó Shisuka –me alegra ver que ha conseguido amigas como ustedes.

Poco después entraron los chicos. Quiénes trataban de encontrar a _sus chicas_ antes que sus rivales. Julien logró localizar a Sophie, Kyoya a Hikaru y Chao Xin a Mei-Mei, sin embargo, está última estaba bailando con otro chico cosa que provocó que Chao Xin sintiera unos celos increíbles.

Julien no perdió el tiempo y fue con Sophie.

-Sophie….. ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? –preguntó Julien.

-Yo…. _Vamos Sophie, niégate. Pero… no puedo, es que es tan… tan…. ¡Hay deja de pensar esas cosas! –_Pensó la chica –Sí –dijo como sí la respuesta le hubiera brotado sola de la boca.

Kyoya se aproximo a Hikaru sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Hikaru, quieres bailar? –preguntó sonrojado el chico. En ese momento agradecía que no se le notaba.

-S-supongo que está bien –dijo Hikaru igual de sonrojada al ver que Kyoya se veía muy guapo con esmoquin.

Los dos se fueron a la pista y bailaron dos canciones, estaban dispuestos a bailar la tercera hasta que el DJ la puso y se dieron cuenta de que era una lenta.

-Creo que no deberíamos….. –dijo Hikaru, pero fue interrumpida.

-Bailar esta. Si tienes razón –dijo Kyoya mientras llevaba a Hikaru fuera de la pista.

-_Se nos ocurrió a mí y al comité del baile hacer esta canción más emocionante, la pareja que sea señalada por el reflector deberá bailar en el centro de la pista –_dijo la voz del DJ por el altavoz.

Kyoya y Hikaru trataron de escabullirse hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la luz del reflector estaba sobre ellos. Pararon en seco maldiciendo al DJ en sus mentes.

-_No sean tímidos y vengan a bailar_ –decía la voz del DJ. Los chicos trataron de alejarse lo más posible pero el intento fue fallido –_Si no vienen haré que los traigan_ –amenazó. Los chicos suspiraron resignados y fueron directo al centro de la pista.

Tsubasa y Ryuga al ver el cuadro tenían tantas ganas de ir a matar a Kyoya, pero eso sería crimen, si no fuera así Kyoya ya estaría en el panteón.

Kyoya y Hikaru no tuvieron opción, Kyoya colocó sus brazos en la cintura de Hikaru y está puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Gracias a Dios habían más parejas alrededor de ellos.

-Hikaru… la última vez que nos vimos te besé –comenzó Kyoya dejando a Hikaru sonrojada –Sé que no debí hacerlo… pero, Hikaru, yo te quiero es solo que ese día estaba muy celoso y quería demostrar que te quería más que esos dos –dijo refiriéndose a Tsubasa y Ryuga –Hikaru… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó el chico acercándola más a su rostro hasta que sus labios casi pudieran volverse a unir.

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como sí su alma estuviera dividida en cuatro: la primera parte se moría por decirle que sí, la segunda tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia Ryuga, la tercera se moría por Tusbasa y la cuarta sentía confusión sobre los sentimientos de Naoki hacia ella. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en ese estado podía lastimar a Kyoya.

-Kyoya, lo siento yo te quiero, pero no estoy segura de que sea amor. –dijo la chica –lo lamento pero no estoy lista para responderte. –continuó mientras se alejaba de ahí dejando a Kyoya solo.

Pronto eran las 9:55 de la noche y todas las chicas ya se habían reunido otra vez, incluso Madoka había decidido estar con ellas un rato.

Todas estaban bebiendo ponche. En eso Shisuka las llamó para tomarse una foto todas juntas, las chicas dejaron los refrescos descuidados y fueron. Mientras tomaban la foto un sombra colocó un polvo en blanco en los refrescos de Sophie y Mei-Mei.

A las 10:00 comenzaron a estallar fuegos artificiales que todo el mundo salió a ver. Sin embargo cuando Misaki, Hikaru, Sophie y Mei-Mei iban a salir estas dos últimas comenzaron a decir que no se sentían muy bien. Misaki y Hikaru corrieron a ayudarlas.

-Sophie, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba Hikaru mientras Sophie tocía como loca y se sostenía con una mano el estómago y con otra la cabeza.

-No… no puedo…. Me duele todo el…. Cuerpo –decía la chica antes de desmallarse.

-Mei-Mei, despierta –decía Misaki al ver a Mei-Mei desmayada.

Las puertas del salón se cerraron poco a poco dejando que la única luz que entrara fuera la luz de la luna que se veía por la ventana. Una sombra salió por detrás de Misaki y le tapó la boca y la sostuvo de forma que no pudiera zafarse. Las otras dos sombras que cerraron las puertas se acercaban peligrosamente a Hikaru.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –decía Hikaru poniéndose en pie.

-Eso no importa, no hace falta que lo sepas –dijo una de las sombras que resultaron siendo chicos.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo otro chico de manera lujuriosa mientras agarraba a Hikaru por la espalda. Los otros dos chicos se aproximaron más rápido hacia ella.

-¡No suéltenme! –decía Hikaru desesperada. Soltó un grito cuando sintió que el chico que la tenía apresada adentraba su mano a través de su vestido presionando su seno. Hikaru trataba de zafarse pero por más fuerza que hacía le era imposible.

Misaki miraba la escena horrorizada, quería ayudar a su amiga pero no podía ni moverse.

Unos de los chicos sacó unas vendas y se las arregló para vendarle los ojos a Hikaru. El chico que la sostenía de un rápido movimiento la dejo en el piso y precioso los brazos de ella contra el suelo, otro chico le sostuvo las piernas y el tercer chico se abalanzó sobre Hikaru.

Misaki, por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a soltar lágrimas, estaba muy asustada. El chico que la sostenía reía de la escena como si de un payaso en un circo se tratara, el chico se calmó un poco y volvió su vista a Misaki, su atacante (por así llamarlo) no se contuvo y comenzó a manosearla por encima de la ropa.

Hikaru al sentir el peso del chico encima suyo hizo más fuerza para liberarse, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. Sintió que la parte superior de su cuerpo se elevaba un poco, un momento después sintió el cierre de sus vestido bajar.

-¡NO! –chillaba desesperada la chica.

El chico bajo la parte superior del vestido de la chica hasta la cintura para luego desabrocharle el sujetador. Hikaru quería liberarse o al menos poder cubrirse pero sus brazos estaban apresados y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Tranquila, ya va a terminar –dijo el chico mientras subía la falda de su vestido y bajaba sus bragas.

-¡No basta! –chilló aun más fuerte Hikaru.

-¡Ya déjennos en paz! –imploraba Misaki.

Hikaru solo pudo escuchar como el chico se bajaba el pantalón. Trató de liberarse por décima vez, pero como todas las demás fue inútil. El chico tomó su miembro y colocó la punta en la entrada de ella.

**Afuera del salón:** (unos momentos antes)

Un chico peli-plata caminaba de vuelta al salón, ya que no había visto a su mejor amiga y se había preocupado.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Se acercó un poco para escuchar que pasaba y escucho el chirrido de su mejor amiga. El chico trató de abrir la puerta pero se dio estaba cerrada con seguro. El chico escuchó un segundo gritó y no aguantó más así que, sacó su bey de su bolsillo y disparó contra la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera.

Al entrar vio a su mejor amiga llorando tirada en el suelo a punto de ser violada por un bastardo; las emociones que sentían en ese momento eran muy chocantes sentía: odio, preocupación, tristeza, pero más que nada un instinto asesino.

Tsubasa, sin pensarlo, se arrojó en contra del chico que sostenía los brazos de Hikaru, haciendo que esta pudiera quitarse la venda y ver a su salvador. Los otros dos chicos trataron de hacerle frente a Tsubasa, pero la rabia del oji-ambar era demasiada y terminó dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, incluso al que apresaba a Misaki.

El chico se aproximo lentamente a Hikaru, quien se encontraba en posición fetal llorando. El chico tomó la chaqueta de su esmoquin y la cubrió para que no sintiera frío. El chico volteó a ver a Misaki para ver si necesitaba ayuda ella también pero esta solo le respondió:

-No te preocupes por mí, atiéndela a ella. Te necesita más que yo –dijo Misaki interpretando la mirada de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se agacho al lado de Hikaru.

-Tsubasa…. Sácame de aquí….. por favor –dijo la chica llorando.

Misaki, que ya estaba en pie le dijo a Tsubasa que se diera la vuelta. El chico obedeció mientras tanto Misaki ayudó a Hikaru a ponerse de nuevo el sujetador y a acomodarse el vestido.

-Listo –dijo Misaki como señal para que Tsubasa se diera la vuelta.

El chico se acerco lentamente a Hikaru, la chica no paraba de llorar, pero trataba de contener sus lágrimas lo más que podía.

-Llévatela, será mejor que yo valla con el director o con un maestro y con alguna enfermera para informar sobre lo ocurrido y para que atiendan a Sophie y a Mei-Mei –dijo Misaki.

Tsubasa asintió y salió con Hikaru. La llevó al patio y se sentaron un una banca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tsubasa.

-No….. –decía la chica entre sollozos -¿Cómo quieres que este bien?

-Por lo menos no pasó a mayores –dijo el chico para calmarla.

-Pero aun así… el solo pensar lo que podría haber pasado….. –dijo la chica volviendo a romper en llanto.

Tsubasa no soportaba verla así y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta la abrazó.

-Tranquila, sé que desde hace rato te aguantas lo que puedes del llanto. Llora, no importa, desahógate. Vas a estar bien –dijo Tsubasa mientras Hikaru se escondía en su pecho para llorar.

Tsubasa le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla, para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

En cuanto a Hikaru se sentía protegida, sabía con certeza que si Tsubasa no hubiera llegado habría terminado mal.

Tsubasa, aunque se mostraba tranquilo, estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amiga y Hikaru si llegaba a asustarse más le daría un infarto, lo que acababa de vivir la había dejado muy mal; su único soporte en ese momento era Tsubasa, su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y al que le dolía a ver tratado mal en el pasado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Yo: Uf, creo que este fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho.

Inner: ¡Se inspiro la chiquita!

Yo: Jeje pues sí.

Hikaru: genial ahora que me había recuperado por lo de Ryuga, me pones otro trauma en frente.

Yo y Inner: Sí, somos tan malas.

Hikaru: son unas locas.

Yo: hay nos alagas.

Inner: vas a hacer que nos sonrojemos.

Yo: bueno, también quería decirles que hasta el momento. La pregunta de la semana pasada está en empate. Sigan respondiendo tal vez Sophie quede con quien ustedes querían. Bueno los veo en el próximo cap.


	8. Chapter 8: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Hola soy yo. Inner: Noooo es pinocho (sarcasmo) Yo: puede ser, nadie sabe. Bueno vamos a comenzar con el cap de hoy. Ojalá les guste.

Un nuevo comienzo

Misaki corría como loca buscando a alguien, pero al pasar por un pasillo se encontró con toda la prole, por decirlo así.

-Hermana, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Usagi al ver a si hermana con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es Hikaru, está muy mal y Sophie y Mei-Mei se desmayaron –dijo la chica.

Wales, Julien, Ryuga, Kyoya, Dei Xan y Chao Xin, sintieron una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de las chicas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Angelique.

-No hay tiempo de explicar. Ayúdenme, Tsubasa está con Hikaru así que no hay problema con ella. Gingka, Benkei, Julien, Masamune, Chi Yun y Usagi vayan con Sophie y Mei-Mei al salón de baile, Kyoya, Ryuga, Yuu, Wales, Chao Xin y Dei Xan vayan por las enfermeras y llévenlas a salón. Las demás chicas y yo vamos por algún maestro, les contaré todo a las chicas en el camino y luego les contaré a todos –dijo Misaki a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron cada quién por donde tenía que ir.

**Con las chicas:**

-Ahora, explícanos –dijo Reiko corriendo junto a las demás.

-Estábamos a punto de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero Sophie y Mei-Mei se comenzaron a sentir mal así que Hikaru y yo tratamos de ayudarlas –explicó entrecortadamente Misaki.

-¿Y luego? –preguntó Shisuka.

-Nos atraparon por detrás.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Madoka sin entender lo que había dicho Misaki.

-No sabemos, no les vimos la cara, lo único que recuerdo es que eran cuatro tipos –dijo Misaki para luego continuar con la historia –Luego dos de ellos agarraron a Hikaru, otro me tenía atrapada a mí y el último trataba de quitarle la ropa a Hikaru –dijo Misaki bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó preocupada Shigure.

-Así es, esos tipos trataron de violarla –dijo Misaki.

-Por favor, dime que no lo consiguieron –imploró Hazuki.

-Gracias a Dios no, Tsubasa llegó antes de que pasara algo más –dijo Misaki –Me quedé bastante impresionada, acabó con los cuatro chicos en menos de un minuto.

-No le conocía ese lado a Tsubasa –dijo Madoka.

-Ese no es el punto. ¿Y todas están bien? –preguntó Shigure.

-Físicamente sí, pero….. Psicológicamente….. Hikaru, no estoy segura –dijo Misaki.

-Hay que apresurarnos –dijo Madoka y todas aceleraron el paso.

**Con el grupo de Gingka:**

Los chicos ya habían llegado al salón de baile. Al llegar estaban: los cuatro tipos tirados y malheridos y Sophie y Mei-Mei desmayadas.

-_¡Sophie! –_pensó Julien al verla tirada y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó en brazos.

Los demás decidieron que era una buena oportunidad para que arreglaran sus problemas.

-Usagi, ¿Puedes traer unos pañuelos con agua? –dijo Gingka, ya que luego de tocar la frente de Mei-Mei se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Sí –dijo la pequeña mientras salía del salón.

-Por favor despierta… -decía Julien mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sophie.

Poco después volvió Usagi con los pañuelos.

-Aquí, tiene –dijo mientras, educadamente, le entregaba uno a Julien y se alejaba (Inner: ja ni que Julien diera miedo).

Julien le colocó cuidadosamente el pañuelo en la frente. Se quedó en la misma posición hasta que la chica comenzó a reaccionar.

-Julien….. –decía entrecortadamente la chica abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¡¿Sophie, qué pasó? –preguntó el chico.

-Lo único…. que recuerdo… es que tomé…. de mi refresco y luego….. comenzaron los fuegos artificiales….. –explicaba con dificultad la chica – de repente… sentí… una gran dolor…. en mi vientre y….. luego me desmayé.

-¿Cuál era el vaso en el que estabas tomando? –dijo Julien. La chica señalo un vaso que estaba tirado a unos centímetros de ella.

El chico se estiró para tomarlo y al pasar su dedo por el fondo del vaso, este quedó cubierto de un polvo blanco.

_-¿Qué es esto? –_se cuestionaba el joven.

Poco después entraron los demás chicos con las enfermeras. Wales al ver la forma en que Julien tenía sujeta a Sophie no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a Julien y Sophie.

-¿No hay indicios de lo qué pasó? –preguntó la enfermera.

-Lo único que pude encontrar fue esto…. –dijo dándole el vaso –en el fondo hay una especie de polvo extraño.

La enfermara pasó cuidadosamente dos dedos por el vaso, para que quedaran cubiertos por el polvo, luego lo olió. Una vez examinada la sustancia, la enfermera puso una expresión de susto y sorpresa combinados.

-Esto, que tiene el vaso, es una droga muy potente. Y creo que tan solo con lo que hay en el vaso, se podría sedar a un elefante –dijo la enfermera. Julien se asustó ante los comentarios de esta –pero descuida su vida no está en peligro. Lo mejor es que las dos reposen unos días en la enfermería.

Julien se alivió al escuchar que su vida no estaba en peligro, al igual que la chica que había escuchado todo.

-Me alegra que estés bien –dijo Julien a lo que la chica sonrió débilmente.

-Ryuga, Kyoya lo mejor será que ustedes busquen a Hikaru y la traigan –dijo Gingka.

Los dos mencionados asintieron y se fueron.

**Con Hikaru y Tsubasa:**

La chica ya se había calmado un poco. Sin embargo, continuaba abrazada al chico y llorando.

-Tsubasa…. Gracias de no…. ser por ti yo….. –decía la chica hasta que Tsubasa la interrumpió.

-Lo que importa es que estás bien –dijo Tsubasa.

Hikaru notó que el hombro del chico sangraba.

-Estás herido… –afirmó la chica preocupada.

-Sí, descuida no es nada –decía el chico.

-¿Cómo…. fue que pasó?.

-Esos chicos no eran tan tontos; uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo –explicó el chico –cambiando de tema: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí….. aunque sigo asustada….. pero… estaré bien. Gracias por…. preocuparte –dijo la chica.

Vieron como dos sombras se les acercaban. Al principio Hikaru se asustó y se ocultó en el pecho de Tsubasa.

-Hikaru…. –llamó una de las sombras a la cual ella reconoció al oír su voz.

-Ryuga… -dijo la chica.

-Será mejor que vengan –dijo Kyoya con unos celos infernales –_Maldito pajarraco me las vas a pagar_ (Yo: yo me doy, nadie le dice así a mi Tsubasa. Inner: pero… tu lo escribiste. Yo: Ups, cierto. Jeje sigamos)

-_Ese chico águila las va a pagar caro –_pensaba Ryuga mientras apretaba los puños.

Hikaru y Tsubasa se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron a caminar. El chico aun la abrazaba y ella seguía llorando débilmente.

**Mientras tanto con las chicas:**

Las chicas después de mucho tiempo de correr encontraron a la secretaria del director.

-Señorita, por favor ayúdenos –suplicó Madoka.

-¿Qué pasa niñas? –preguntó con fundida la secretaria.

-Tres de nuestras amigas están muy mal –dijo Shisuka.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó la secretaria.

-En el salón de baile –contestó Reiko.

-Y… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la secretaria.

-Cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales….. cuatro chicos trataron de abusar de ellas –dijo Misaki con la mirada baja.

-¡Hay que correr! –dijo la secretaria mientras se movía tan rápido como los tacones se lo permitían.

**Con Tsubasa, Ryuga, Hikaru y Kyoya:**

Para cuando llegaron al salón las chicas con la secretaria ya estaban ahí.

-¡Hikaru! –dijo Madoka mientras corría hacia ella y la llevaba con la secretaria.

Cuando Tsubasa iba a entrar en el salón una mano lo paró.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Otori? –dijo Ryuga con una mirada amenazadora.

-No te importa.

-Claro que sí –dijo Ryuga.

-Ya déjense de estupideces –dijo Kyoya –sin importar lo que hagan, tengan la certeza de que Hikaru me elegirá a mí –dijo Kyoya.

-Escuchen, yo solo estaba preocupado por Hikaru nada más. Y lo que es más, si hay algo más entre Hikaru y yo, no es su problema –dijo Tsubasa mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Hmp, como si eso fuera a pasar –dijo Ryuga.

-Ya lo veremos –terminó de decir Tsubasa mientras entraba al salón.

**Una semana después:**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y cuando digo todo es todo: Las chicas y los chicos se volvieron a tratar como antes (Yo: antes de lo del barco y eso. Inner: ya entendieron genio), excepto por que Hikaru y Ryuga si se hablaban.

Ese día llegaba la alumna nueva. Tenía ojos azules y el cabello rubio hasta la cadera se le recogía en cuatro coletas, dos adelante y dos atrás (Yo: tipo Yuno en Mirai Nikki).

-¡Ritsuko! –exclamó Reiko poniéndose en pie.

-Rei- chan –dijo la chica nueva.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó la profesora.

-Sí, somos primas –dijo Reiko.

-Bien, entonces tú te encargaras de mostrarle el instituto –dijo la maestra a lo que las dos chicas asintieron.

Poco después terminó la clase y todas las chicas se acercaron a Ritsuko para presentarse, hasta el momento todos se caían bien.

-Oigan, Sophie, Hikaru tenemos que irnos recuerden que hoy son las audiciones –dijo Shisuka.

-Cierto….. –dijeron las dos chicas.

-Vámonos –dijo Misaki mientras se llevaba a todas las chicas del club de gimnasia.

Las audiciones transcurrieron bien; la primera categoría sería el protagonista masculino y el papel se lo quedó Naoki. Luego iban los papeles secundarios y por último la protagonista femenina.

Las aspirantes iban siendo eliminadas poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Shisuka y Hikaru.

-Bien, será muy difícil decidir –dijo Angelique –así que, tienen dos días para perfeccionar el _Salto Multigiros_ y la que lo realice mejor hará el papel de Minna Murrai.

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y fijaron que se turnarían para usar el salón de entrenamiento cada dos horas. Se arreglaron con los maestros para no ir a las clases mientras estuvieran entrenando.

El tiempo pasó, ya eran las 6:00pm y Hikaru estaba entrenando; estaba realmente cansada, pero ella se puso la meta de obtener el protagónico. En la puerta del gimnasio estaban sus amigas mirando maravilladas.

-Supongo que me toca a mí –dijo Shisuka entrando.

Hikaru se dejó caer sobre la red de protección para luego bajarse y comenzar a caminar pesadamente hacia la salida.

-Toma –le dijo Mei-Mei a Hikaru entregándole una botella con agua.

-Te estás esforzando mucho –dijo Sophie mientras todas empezaron a caminar.

-No pasa nada, además este es solo el comienzo de mi entrenamiento –dijo Hikaru.

**En el salón con Shisuka:**

-Veo que ahora te toca a ti –dijo Misaki entrando al salón.

-Así es –contestó su hermana mientras subía al trapecio.

No hubo más diálogo, Misaki solo la observaba. Practico una hora y media, ella pensaba seguir pero el cansancio se hizo demasiado y sus saltos comenzaron a perder fuerza.

En un momento, cuando estaba a punto de saltar, el trapecio se torció dejando a la chica caer de lado y azotarse fuertemente el hombro contra el piso.

-Shisuka, ¿estás bien? –dijo su hermana preocupada corriendo hacia ella.

-Sí fue tan solo un golpe –mintió Shisuka –_Mi hombro….. me duele demasiado… Luego de esto será mejor que me vaya a escondidas con algún doctor._ –pensó la chica mirando de reojo su hombro.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza aliviada mientras Shisuka volvía a practicar. El dolor en su hombro era insoportable, pero lograba disimularlo a la perfección.

-_Sin importa que… debo dar lo mejor de mí…. Nunca he rechazado un reto… y no pienso comenzar ahora –_pensaba Shisuka.

Cada vez el dolor se volvía más fuerte a la hora de agarrarse de la cuerda que hacía de la mano de Drácula. De pronto Misaki salió por unas bebidas y Shisuka lo vio como oportunidad para verse ella misma el hombro. Así que apenas su hermana salió ella soltó la cuerda y se dejó caer.

Su hombro estaba aparentemente bien sin embargo ella sabía que el dolor que sentía no se iba a pasar de la noche a la mañana y que lo recomendable sería descansar; pero….. era una terca aunque sabía de sobra todo eso, ella no pensaba descansar nada. Así que mandó todo al diablo y continuó con su entrenamiento hasta que se acabaron las dos horas.

-_Bien lo mejor será que me vaya a la enfermería _–dijo poniéndose una chaqueta para tapar su leotardo y salió caminando.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la atendieron y toda la cosa y estaban a punto de decirle lo que le pasaba.

-Shisuka, no es fácil decirte esto… ya que sé que están a pocos días de presentar su obra –dijo la enfermera.

-Solo dígalo.

-Shisuka…. Te rompiste uno de los ligamentos de tu hombro –comenzó la enfermera –y… necesitas al menos dos semanas de descanso.

-¡No! –dijo Shisuka –no puedo… descansar ni un segundo, tengo que conseguir el papel…. Además, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo sería para Usagi, si me rindiera así? –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sé cómo te sientes –comenzó la enfermera –pero por ahora lo mejor es que descanses.

Shisuka salió del lugar llorando levemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo un chico al verla llorando.

-Kyoya…..

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Me lesioné y no podre presentar la obra.

-Pero, si no es nada. Va a haber más obras.

-No lo entiendes….. Desde siempre he trabajado para mantener a mis dos hermanas y… que clase de ejemplo sería para Usagi si dejara todo por una lesión –dijo la chica alzando la voz y luego salió corriendo.

Kyoya se quedó confundido nunca nadie lo había retado así, tenía que admitir que sentía ira por que la chica lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

**Con Yuu:**

El niño se encontraba jugando en el patio con Usagi; desde su último encuentro habían decidido jugar juntos todas las tardes. Dentro de un rato se cansaron y se sentaron en la hierba.

-Es una lástima que pronto te tengas que ir –dijo el niño.

-Si… Espero poder venir más seguro, es muy divertido estar aquí. Además hay muchos bladers fuertes con los que quiero combatir –dijo la pequeña llena de energía.

-¿Porqué no vamos por un helado –sugirió Yuu.

-Sí, me muero de hambre.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yo: bueno eso fue todo, perdón si tardo mucho es que estoy a punto de graduarme y… pues… el estrés.

Inner: estrés mi abuela, si no has hecho ni mierda estos días.

Yo: cállate estoy cansada me voy. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: La Hermosa Minna Murrai

Bueno aquí está mi siguiente cap. Cómo siempre perdón si tardo mucho, es que me estoy quedando sin ideas y… toda la cosa. ¡Pero bueno! Voy a ponerle bonito y tratar de hacer los caps entretenidos aunque tal vez uno que otro me salga más corto pero… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

La hermosa Minna Murrai

Hikaru se encontraba entrenando en el salón de práctica con todos sus amigos, excepto los del club de gimnasia, apoyándola y algunos babeaban (Inner: _cof_Kyoya_ cof_Tusabasa _cof_Ryuga). Ese era su segundo y último día para entrenar, ya había logrado el salto ahora solo tenía que crear una forma de girar con tal gracia que se viera de manera elegante, pero que al mismo tiempo le fuera cómodo tomar la cuerda.

Un poco después entró Shisuka.

-Es mi turno de entrenar –dijo la chica mientras Hikaru se dejaba caer para comenzar a caminar a la salida –Mañana es el gran día –dijo Shisuka mientras Hikaru pasaba a su lado.

-Lo sé, voy a dar lo mejor de mí –dijo Hikaru segura de sí misma.

-Eso espero… Si no dieras pelea no sería divertido.

Las dos chicas rieron y Hikaru se retiró junto con sus amigos.

-Hikaru, estuviste increíble –felicitó Sophie.

-Esperó que te den el papel, después de todo te lo mereces has trabajado muy duro –dijo Madoka.

-Sí pero… Shisuka no es una persona fácil de vencer –dijo Hikaru – Ella también se ha estado matando entrenando.

En ese momento Kyoya recordó sobre la lesión de Shisuka, pero decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada. Es más, esa chica lo había retado y pagaría caro por eso.

-Señorita Hikaru –dijo Usagi corriendo hacia ella.

-Usagi, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Hikaru mirando a la niña.

-Es que Misaki dice, que me quede con usted por hoy, ya que ella tiene que entregar una trabajo extra a su profesora y necesita estar sola –dijo la pequeña.

-Claro, no pasa nada.

-Oigan, ya que tenemos el día libre, ¿por qué no vamos al cine? –dijo Benkei.

-No es mala idea –dijo Chi Yun.

-No lo sé… chicos, tengo que entrenar –dijo Hikaru.

-Pero tanto entrenamiento no es bueno –dijo Mei-Mei.

-Sí, deberías descansar un rato –dijo Tsubasa.

-Supongo que un rato no hará daño –dijo Hikaru encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Creen qué pueda invitar a Angelique? –dijo Masamune y todos le dirigieron una mirada de: _Jaaa… te pesque. _

-Claro… después de todo… que Madoka y yo seamos la única pareja ya cansa –dijo Gingka molestando a su amigo.

-¿Qué? Ella y yo… no somos pareja… solo nos llevamos bien… -dijo Masamune sonrojado –Bueno le voy a preguntar –dijo para zafarse de esa situación.

-Bueno, mientras Masamune llama a la futura señora Kadoya, nosotras nos vamos a arreglar –dijo Sophie mientras ella y las demás chicas se iban.

Poco después llegó Masamune junto con Angelique.

-¿Y… las demás chicas? –preguntó Masamune.

-Se están arreglando –dijo Chao Xin.

-Será mejor que vayamos a decirles que se apresuren o si no nunca saldrán –dijo Wales.

-Es cierto vamos –dijo Ryuga.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Julien estaba a punto de tocar cuando salió Sophie con unos shorts y una blusa celeste suave con cuello de tortuga y manga corta.

-Julien… -dijo Sophie pausadamente.

-Vinimos a ver si ya estaban listas –dijo Julien volteando a otro lado para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

-Ehhh, sí ya… vamos a salir –dijo Sophie mientras volvía a entrar.

Poco después salieron todas. Madoka con una blusa de manga corta rosa y con una falda de mezclilla, Hikaru con una blusa azul de tirantes y unos jeans tubo y Mei-Mei con una blusa roja de manga larga y unos jeans tubo y claro la pequeña Usagi que usaba un vestido anaranjado.

El punto es que entre todas dejaron a varios chicos babeando.

-Bueno vamos –dijo Hikaru comenzando a caminar enganchada del brazo de sus amigas.

Todos los chicos las siguieron embobados y así hasta llegar al cine.

-¿Qué película veremos? –preguntó Angelique.

-No sé… ¿Qué tal… el exorcista? –sugirió Wales.

-No creo que sea lo mejor con Chi Yun, Yuu, Usagi y Kenta aquí –dijo Sophie.

-No se preocupen, nosotros podemos ir a ver Inuyasha (Yo: no sé porque lo puse solo se me ocurrió).

-Supongo que entonces, veremos el exorcista –dijo Dei Xan.

-Bueno yo voy por palomitas –dijo Benkei.

-Yo y Gingka iremos contigo –dijo Masamune.

-Bien, yo y Hikaru vamos por los boletos –dijo Sophie –Ustedes esperen aquí.

Pronto todo estuvo listo y todos entraron en sus respectivas salas.

En la sala las chicas estaban de un lado y los chicos de otro pero aun así juntos y las dos personas que los unían eran Gingka y Madoka quienes se habían tomado de la mano.

Luego la película comenzó y Hikaru, Sophie y Mei-Mei estaban más asustadas que un pavo en navidad, y claro… al ver que Madoka cuando sentía miedo se escondía tras el hombro de Gingka se sentías desprotegidas. Algunos de los chicos se dieron cuenta de esto así que Ryuga cambió de lugar con Sophie para que esta quedara al lado de Wales y él del de Hikaru. Luego Mei-Mei se pasó a la otra orilla para estar al lado de Dei Xan.

Todas las chicas se escondían detrás del hombro del chico que tenían al lado; dejando a varios con celos.

En una parte Hikaru se asustó tanto que tomó a Ryuga, impulsivamente de la mano y hundió la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Cuando hubo terminado Ryuga apretó delicadamente la mano de la chica dándole a entender que ya había pasado lo peor.

Sophie simplemente se escondía tras de Wales y este de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla.

Mei-Mei había comenzado a dejar de sentir miedo, es más ya la película no la asustaba. Simplemente se quedaba en el hombro de Dei Xan porque quería.

Madoka se asustaba bastante, hasta que Gingka la tomó del mentón y la beso en los labios para calmarla.

Pronto Hikaru cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y se quedó dormida en el hombro de Ryuga. El chico no se dio cuenta hasta que terminó la película.

-Oye, Hikaru –llamo Ryuga para luego darse cuenta de que la chica estaba dormida –_Se ve muy hermosa –_pensó el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que la chica se despertara –Oh, veo que ya despertaste –dijo Ryuga disimulando.

-Si… ¿qué pasó –preguntó la chica confundida.

-Ya terminó la película –contestó el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quedé dormida? –preguntaba la chica sin saber qué pasaba.

-Sí. Cuando me di cuenta te habías quedado dormida sobre mi hombro –dijo Ryuga haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

-Perdona si te causé molestias, no quería incomodarte.

-Descuida, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos para que puedas regresar a tu entrenamiento –dijo mientras se levantaba. Hikaru asintió y se fue con él.

**Mientras tanto en el gimnasio:**

_-Tengo que idear una forma de no lastimarme cuando agarre la cuerda –_pensaba Shisuka ya muy cansada por culpa del entrenamiento. -_¡Lo tengo! _–pensó para volver a practicar.

El resto del día transcurrió rápido y la noche llegó. Shisuka y Hikaru no podían dormir pensando en el día de mañana. Ambas planeaban esforzarse al máximo y no iban a dejar que la otra ganara. Era todo o nada…

**Al día siguiente:**

Todos habían quedado de verse en el gimnasio a las 8:30 de la mañana. Hikaru estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía de sobra que ganarle a la misma capitana del equipo de gimnasia no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Hikaru –llamó una voz.

-Naoki… -dijo la chica.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó el chico a lo que la chica asintió –Escucha tú solo… relájate; Shisuka es una oponente difícil de vencer, pero no imposible. Si te mantienes concentrada sé que lo lograras –animó el chico.

-Espero que sí, de verdad quiero el papel de Minna Murrai –dijo la chica.

-Lo vas a conseguir –dijo Naoki antes de retirarse.

Por fin Hikaru debía mostrar lo que había estado preparando durante estos dos días. La chica subió al trapecio decidida y comenzó a balancearlo hasta que empezó a girar y al llegar casi al final del largo del trapecio, saltó; sin embargo seguía girando elegantemente con el brazo izquierdo estirado y el otro cruzando su pecho hasta donde se lo permitía, formando una hermosa pose. Hasta que llegó la hora y estiró el brazo derecho para poder tomar la cuerda y terminar con la acrobacia.

Todos se quedaron maravillados ante la actuación de Hikaru. Sin embargo, aun quedaba Shisuka.

Shisuka se estaba preparando y fue a tomar agua. Su leotardo era de manga larga así que no se notaban las vendas que tenía en el hombro para que no doliera tanto.

Al caminar hacia el gimnasio una mano la paró tomándola fuertemente de su brazo malo. La chica soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Así que piensas hacer el ridículo –dijo Kyoya –déjame decirte que aunque no estuvieras lesionada, no podrías ganar contra Hikaru.

-Eso está por verse –dijo la chica zafándose, aun adolorida, del brazo del chico y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar igual mente se subió al trapecio y este comenzó a girar. La chica saltó antes de donde debería saltar y con sus pies torció el trapecio de forma que su cuerpo quedara de cabeza y así dio los giros finales. Todos miraban asustados en especial la pequeña Usagi y Misaki, ya que parecía que la chica no iba a poder tomar la cuerda. Sin embargo, en un momento determinado, estiró la pierna haciendo que su pie fuera el que quedara entre la cuerda de modo que podía girar aun en la cuerda dejando maravillados a todos.

Todos aplaudieron ante la actuación de la chica, sin embargo, al dejarse caer golpeó su hombro contra la red de protección haciendo que el dolor se incrementara; y no solo eso sino que se rompió una parte de su leotardo dejando ver los vendajes.

-Hermana, ¿qué le pasó a tu hombro? –preguntó Misaki preocupada.

Shisuka volteó a ver su hombro sorprendida ya que no se había dado cuenta de la ruptura de su traje.

Misaki se apresuró hacia ella y quitó una parte del vendaje.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó la chica al ver el hombro maltratado y aun rojo por el golpe de su hermana –estás muy mal.

-No es nada aun puedo seguir.

-Yo no diría eso –dijo Kyoya a lo lejos tomándola de nuevo del brazo haciendo que Shisuka volviera gritar por el dolor –_Hmp, esa fue mi venganza._

-Ves no puedes hacer nada. Hikaru tu interpretaras a Minna Murrai para que Shisuka pueda descansar –dijo Angelique.

-No, yo quería tener el protagónico. Pero no así, Shisuka es quien se merece interpretar ese personaje –dijo Hikaru.

-Sí pero si no descansa puede terminar peor de lo que está ahora y podría tener que dejar el escenario para siempre –dijo Reiko.

Hikaru bajo la cabeza ya que ella quería un verdadero reto quería que Shisuka se volviera su mayor rival. Ella quería que esta competencia fuera justa pero… no se iba a poder ella había tenido que tomar el papel de Minna Murrai.

Todos la felicitaron pero ella aun así se sentía mal.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru? –preguntó Tsubasa.

-No es nada…

-Por favor, soy tu mejor amigo yo sé cuando te está pasando algo. Ya dime.

-Aaaah, yo quería ganar limpiamente contra Shisuka y no porque ella estuviera fracturada.

-Pero, bueno es mejor que tú hagas el papel por ahora –comenzó Tsubasa –no querrás que la chica que te puede dar pelea se lastime más.

-Sabes… no lo había visto de esa forma. ¡Gracias Tsubasa! –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Y….. ¿P-por qué me das las gracias? –tartamudeó Tsubasa atontado por el beso.

-Por todo…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Amor de Niños

Fiuu, bueno hola este es mi siguiente cap. Inner: Nooooo. Yo: Ash, bueno quería avisarles que es probable que para navidad haga un one shot de esta misma serie para celebrar por lo que trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda y así poder hacer la historia de navidad sin problemas. En fin espero que les guste el cap.

Amor de niños

Se encontraba la pequeña Usagi cortando algunas flores.

_-Aaaah, es una lástima que me vaya en dos días. ¡Cómo voy a extrañar este lugar! –_pensaba la niña.

La niña se quedó mirando las flores.

-_Lo peor es que tal vez no vuelva a ver a… -_Los pensamientos de niña se vieron interrumpidos.

-Hola Usagi.

-Hola Yuu, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo bien y tú?

-Algo triste, en dos días me tengo que ir –dijo Usagi.

-Lo sé…

-Lo malo es que no pude conocer a más gente…

-Descuida, pídeles a las chicas que te presenten a alguien.

-¿Porqué a ti no?

-Porque no soy muy bueno en esos temas y además me estreso muy fácil.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Les diré a las chicas.

Usagi se fue con Hikaru y las demás, también podría ir con sus hermanas pero ya conocía a todos los amigos de estas.

Al llegar Usagi le preguntó y podría presentarle a más personas y las chicas decidieron presentarle formalmente, por así decirlo, a los chicos.

Antes de llegar a la habitación de los chicos, Hikaru llamó a Kyoya para asegurarse de que todos estaban ahí y para que no pasara lo hace tras días.

_**Flash Back**_

Hikaru venía a avisarle a Kyoya, quien ese día no había ido a clases por estar enfermo, que hubo un cambio en el horario del día siguiente. Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna, lo hizo de nuevo y tampoco así que pensó que el chico estaba dormido y decidió entrar y silenciosamente dejar la copia que les dio el maestro en algún lugar donde él la viera. Pero al segundo de haber entrado la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver nada más a Kyoya solo con una toalla que cubría solo lo necesario. Hikaru se puso roja como un tomate y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-L-l-lo siento… -dijo la chica aun con las manos un su rostro y salió rápido de ahí.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hikaru se estremeció luego de pensar eso. Kyoya dijo que sí que podían venir y le aseguró que ninguno estaba tomando un baño. Así que las chicas siguieron su camino y llegaron hasta la habitación de los chicos.

Al llegar Hikaru fue muy minuciosa y esperó, por precaución, a que alguien más abriera la puerta.

Al entrar se saludaron y toda la cosa… (Yo: jeje me dio flojera escribir todos los pinches saludos…).

-Bueno, Usagi quiere conocer a más gente y… ya que no llevamos mucho tiempo aquí solo con ustedes hablamos… -dijo Mei-Mei (Inner: malditas antisociales jaja).

Bueno se los chicos trataron de ignorar el comentario de Mei-Mei y saludaron a Usagi.

La niña al ver a cierto chico se sonrojo; Sophie notó esto último al igual que un trío de niños que quedó muy desconcertado ante la acción de Usagi (Yo: no les voy a decir quién era el chico… Al menos no aun).

Todos charlaron un rato y se divertían. Usagi cada vez que _el chico_ (Yo: le diré así para no revelar identidades) hablaba se sonrojaba y los tres niños se desconcertaban cada vez más por eso…

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, llegó la hora de irse. Las chicas se fueron a su habitación para ponerse a hablar.

-¡Fue muy divertido! –dijo Madoka tirándose de espalda en su cama.

-Por cierto, Usagi –comenzó Sophie –pude ver cómo te sonrojabas al ver a cierta persona.

Ante este comentario la niña se sonrojo y todas las demás soltaron un silbido.

-¿Quién era el afortunado? –insinuó Mei-Mei.

-Bueno… yo… -trataba de decir la niña.

-Vamos dinos… ¿Por favor? –persuadió Hikaru.

-Está bien… Me gusta uno de los chicos –dijo Usagi sonrojada.

-¿Pero cuál? –dijo Madoka.

-K-k-kyoya… -dijo la chica con la cara como un tomate.

-¿KYOYA? –soltaron todas a lo que la niña solo pudo asentir.

Hikaru no tuvo corazón para decirle que el chico le había pedido que fuera su novia y mucho menos que, sin querer, lo había visto semidesnudo. La chica se estremeció interiormente al recordar este hecho.

-P-pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado mayor para ti? –dijo Sophie.

-Además, Kyoya no es el chico más dulce que digamos –dijo Madoka.

-Aun así; me parece muy lindo –dijo Usagi.

Hikaru continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

-Hikaru… ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Mei-Mei preocupada al darse cuenta de que su amiga no decía nada.

-¿Eh? Ahh sí, descuida… solo estoy… algo confundida. No se preocupen –trataba de explicar tontamente Hikaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ok… -dijo Madoka no muy convencida.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y luego Usagi tuvo que irse o sus hermanas se iban a preocupar. La niña iba caminando y se encontró con Yuu.

-Aaah hola –saludó la niña.

-Hola –contestó Yuu aun desconcertado por la actitud de la niña durante la tarde.

-Oye, gracias por decirme que les dijera a las demás.

-N-no hay de qué.

-Bueno… de verdad me gustaría quedarme en este lugar pero con suerte al otro año ingreso.

-Sí, espero verte el otro año.

-Por cierto… -dijo Usagi mientras se lanzaba hacia el niño para darle un abrazo –Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

-D-de nada –dijo el niños con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras correspondía al abrazo. Luego la chica se fue corriendo.

**En otra parte:**

Iba Hikaru cantando en voz baja un canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

_Yo fui una naufraga, una hoja entre ráfagas._

_Pero un pre-sentimiento saltarín_

_Me decía que este día llegaría al fin._

A lo largo de la canción la chica recordaba muchas cosas que había pasado con sus amigos; pero en especial con Tsubasa, Kyoya y Ryuga, aunque con este último había sido muy poco el tiempo que habían compartido.

_Me sumió en la confusión._

_El dolor de mi corazón._

_Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba_

_En mi soledad_

_Pero tu intuición vio con claridad._

En esa estrofa recordó como todos y cada uno de los tres chicos se habían preocupado por ella, bueno cada uno a su manera.

_Que soy solo un estrella_

_Sobre la que calló_

_Una gota de amor que me a _

_Hecho fuerte_

_Y si vivo con miedo a per…_

El canto de la chica se vio interrumpida por el saludo de un chico.

-Hola Hikaru…

-Hola Naoki, ¿cómo estás? –saludó la chica.

-Pues… bien. Oye quería decirte algo…

-Claro dime –respondió la chica.

-Bueno… creo que… yo… -tartamudeaba el chico –Es que… creo que tu y yo… podríamos ser… más unidos… -dijo el chico.

-Pero si tu y yo ya somos unidos –dijo Hikaru dándole un abrazo –Eres un gran amigo.

-Aaah, sí… Claro… -dijo el chico desviando su mirada al piso –Bueno voy a ver como sigue Shisuka que su lesión así que… Adiós.

-Sí, nos vemos –dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa.

El chico solo fue sumido en sus pensamientos.

-_Fui un tonto –_pensaba el chico en el camino –_ella solo me ve como un amigo… Bueno, prefiero ser al menos su amigo… a no ser nada de ella…_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Bueno este fue el cap de hoy… Estoy cansada… Por cierto el nombre de la canción es Mi Pedacito de Amor del anime Mermaid Melody o Pichi Pichi Pitch...

Yuu y Naoki: ¡Directo a la Friend Zone!

Inner: ya dejen de llorar y acéptenlo: ninguna chica los quiere.

Yo: tiene razón…

Naoki: me las pagaran.

Yo y Inner: (con un aura negra y cuchillos en mano) ¿Quién dices que te las van a pagar?

Naoki: O-olvidenlo.

Yo: bueno esto es todo hasta el momento. Gracias a todos los que ven mi fic. Valen mil, nunca cambien; jaja no varas. Bueno los veo en mi fic navideño bye…


	11. Chapter 11: Un Horrible Suceso

Hola sorry por no haber escrito en muuuuucho tiempo. Inner: estaba idiotizada con Dragon Ball. Yo: tú cállate... Bueno comencemos con el cap...

Un Horrible Suceso...

Cuatro chicas caminaban tranquilamente por un pasillo en camino a la heladería... (Es obvia la identidad de las chicas XD) cuando una de ellas divisó una sombra muy extraña en el patio en frente de uno de los estadios...

Al ver a su amiga todas las demás voltearon a ver a la sombra y poco después se dieron cuenta de que nunca habían visto a alguien parecido en el instituto, así que se acercaron decididas...

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres aquí? -preguntó Sophie colocándose del otro lado del estadio junto con las demás.

-Solo, batallar con los estudiantes que ingresaron hace unas semanas -respondió la sombra refiriéndose a Gingka y a sus amigos. El tipo llevaba una chaqueta de cuello largo que no dejaba ver su boca y una máscara que cubría el resto de su cara, haciendo su identidad desconocida...

-Supongo que hablas de nosotros -dijo Mei-Mei.

-Pues no te enfrentarás a más. Por que aquí mismo te detendré -dijo Sophie sacando su bey.

-Cómo gustes... -respondió la sombra sacan un lanzador y su propio bey: Dark Devil...

-3, 2, 1. Let it Rip -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La batalla comenzó. White Cetus no se movía por más que Dark Devil lo atacara... hasta que decidió atacar ella con su jugada especial...

-Grand Cetus... Gran Voragine -dijo la chica ocasionando el remolino de agua en medio del estadio del que Devil escapó fácilmente...

-Ya me lo esperaba... ¡Ahora Devil, Espada Sombría! -dijo mientras su bey atacaba rompiendo el remolino...

Sophie no podía creerlo... tenía los ojos abiertos como platos... pero luego de analizarlo vio que el bey del extraño había perdido mucha energía así que decidió arriesgarse y atacarlo -_No puedo perder, este tipo es fuerte... Si pelea contra alguien más, tal ves mis amigos no le puedan ganar..._

-Caíste directamente en mi trampa -dijo el chico mientras White Cetus atacaba - ¡Devil, abrazo de la oscuridad!

Un rayo oscuro salió disparado directo hacia Cetus...

-¡Cetus! -gritó Sophie preocupada...

-Ahora verás -dijo el chico mientras el rayo hacia que Cetus dejara de girar e inmediatamente después la oscuridad alcanzara a Sophie -El abrazo de la oscuridad también te destrozara a ti...

El rayo llego hasta Sophie quien, luego de soltar un grito de terror, se desmayó... Luego el tipo recogió su bey y mostró una sonrisa de:_ lo sabía aquí no hay nadie que pueda ser un digno rival para mí..._

Hikaru y las demás corrieron preocupadas con Sophie...

-¿Qué le hiciste? -le exigió Hikaru preocupada...

-Solo les digo... que su amiga perderá algo importante a partir de hoy -dijo la sombra mientras se alejaba un poco -Ah y díganles a sus amigos que si no se enfrentan a mí... Habrán muchos más casos como este...

Hikaro, ardía de rabia... Quería enfrentarse a él pero... por ahora era más importante ayudar a Sophie. No podía dejarla en ese estado ni siquiera bromeando sería capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amiga...

-Madoka, avísales a los demás y diles que nos veremos en la enfermería... Mei-Mei ayúdame a llevar a Sophie -dijo Hikaru sin despegar la vista del lugar por dónde se había ido el tipo que dejó a Sophie así.

Madoka corrió y les avisó a todos y para cuando llegaron Sophie ya estaba en una habitación de la enfermería... Poco después una enfermera salió de ella.

-No hay que preocuparse, solo sufrió un desmayo -dijo la enfermera -no se ha despertado, pero cálculo que dentro de una media hora lo hará.

Todos suspiraron de alivio ante tales palabras; sin embargo todos quería quedarse hasta que Sophie despertara...

La media hora se les hizo eterna y Sophie aun no despertaba, hubo un momento donde todos entraron juntos a verla. Se pararon alrededor de la cama de ella y esperaron... Poco después Sophie comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Sophie! -exclamó Hikaru mientras la abrazaba -Me asusté tanto. No vuelvas a hacer eso...

Todos sonrieron ya que su amiga había despertado, sin embargo; la alegría duró poco ya que se dieron cuenta de que su amiga estaba llorando. Ciertas personas (Inner: Julien y Wales) solo podían mostrarse preocupados...

-¿Te pasó algo? -preguntó Tsubasa. (Inner: Nooooo, imbécil)

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Benkei...

-No... no puedo...

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Masamune.

-¡No puedo... ver! -dijo por fin la chica abriendo totalmente los ojos, mostrando que sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían convertido en ojos blancos... -Me he quedado... ciega... -decía la chica escondiendo la cara entre sus manos...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

****Bueno eso es todo por ahora, sé que no es muy largo pero... bueno. Este es uno de los caps más dramáticos que he escrito... Casi me saca las lágrimas _snif._

__Inner: llorona...

Yo: no soy llorona, solo me emociono cuando pasan estás cosas...

Tsubasa: no es justo... Otra vez salgo insultado... ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

Yo: nada... Tu sabes que te adoro... (lo abraza y lo deja sin a

Inner: bueno solo esperemos que no tardes tanto en subir los siguientes caps...

Yo: opino lo mismo... Sin embargo, estoy a punto de iniciar mi primer año de cole y... pues el horario de mi futuro colegio es muy extenso y es un cole de mucho estrés y tal vez casi no tenga tiempo pero... Prometo que voy a sacar al menos una hora para dediar a mis fics... Palabra de Asesina Psicópata...

Inner: Yo que ustedes no confiaría mucho en promesas...

Yo: Jeje, aquí entre nos, yo tampoco... Pero bueeeeeenoooooooo, esto fue todo por ahora nos leemos después. Claro si es que alguien lee este fic... y ya lo dije tratare de no dejarlos en espera... Nos vemos en el próximo cap...


	12. Chapter 12:

Bueno, supongo que es una suerte que se me llenaran todas las ganas de escribir... jaja. Inner: pero no durara mucho así que presionen para que siga así... Yo:exagerada... Inner: es en serio... Yo: bueno comencemos con el cap...

Encontrando Sentimientos aun con Dolor

-Me... he... que...dado... ciega -repetía la chica con tristeza y con sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro... Wales, Madoka, Mei-Mei, Tsubasa y Yuu reaccionaron y fueron corriendo a traer a una enfermera... Mientras que los demás solo podían mirar pasmados...

Hikaru se acercó y la abrazo para comenzar a llorar con ella, pues... era su mejor amiga, era como una hermana para ella; a pesar de vivir en otro continente, era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía y por más que ella quisiera devolverle la vista solo podía llorar con ella.

Julien miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, el ver a la única chica que el había querido en esas condiciones, lo destrozó completamente... Sentía que su dolor le afectaba a él también... No podía siquiera abrir la boca e incluso respiraba con dificultad...

Poco después llegaron los demás con la enfermera... Cuando la enfermera llego Hikaru se secó las lágrimas y dejo que le examinaran los ojos... La enfermera con solo abrir su ojo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que, sus ojos habían pasado a ser blancos... Luego solo pudo mirar a todos con una expresión que decía que estaba buscando las palabras para explicarles la situación... Hasta que decidió hacerlo del modo más directo posible...

-Aaah -suspiró la enfermera con pesar -bueno... el nervio óptico de su amiga, ya no cumple ninguna función -comenzó lentamente -Todo su ojo, es decir su iris, córnea, pupila, retina e incluso el cristalino se han quedado sin vida... -terminó la enfermera...

Todos voltearon la cara hacia abajo y Sophie escondió su rostro entre sus manos con si tratara de cubrir un anormalidad... Madoka se escondía tras del hombro de Gingka para llorar en silencio, Hikaru se abrazaba así misma suavemente mientras sollozaba y los demás solo podían mirar con sorpresa... Todos incluso los más insensibles (Inner: ya saben de quién estoy hablando) recibieron una sorpresa increíble...

-Sin embargo... -continuó la enfermera haciendo que todos volvieran a prestarle atención -aún no se extiendo por todo el ojo, si logramos reemplazar el cristalino a tiempo... Puede que recupere la vista... -todos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa -Pero... habrá que llevarla a un hospital para que remplacen su cristalino, aquí no estamos calificados para esa clase de operaciones. Y, por supuesto, no puedo firmar los documentos de traslado al hospital si el consentimiento de la paciente -dijo al mismo tiempo que todos voltearon a ver Sophie expectantes.

-Acepto -dijo Sophie -no quiero quedarme así... No podré acostumbrarme -dijo sollozando.

-Bien -dijo la enfermera -Escucha, el hospital más cercano está a 7 horas de aquí, mañana partiremos a las 10:00 de la mañana puedes llevar solo a tres personas contigo...

-Yo iré -se ofreció inmediatamente Hikaru...

-Yo también -dijo Wales decidido.

-¿Alguien más que desee acompañarnos? -preguntó la enfermera.

Hikaru miró a Julien con cara de odio mezclada con: _No te atrevas a dejarla sola cuando más te necesita..._

-Yo seré quien vaya -dijo Julien decidido...

-Perfecto, alisten todo para mañana será mejor que estén en la entrada del instituto puntualmente -dijo la enfermera -Por esta noche déjenla descansar aquí para que no corra ningún riesgo...

Todos salieron dejando a Sophie sola y luego se fueron al cuarto de las chicas para hablar de lo ocurrido...

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntó Masamune.

-Estábamos en el patio cuando un tipo extraño apareció y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estudiaba aquí Sophie se fue a enfrentarlo -comenzó Madoka, quien estaba recostada en el hombre de Gingka.

-¿Solo eso? -dijo Kyoya.

-No -continuó Mei-Mei -el chico usó una maniobra muy extraña...

-Cierto -recordó Hikaru -fue un disparo de oscuridad... Primero hizo a Cetus detenerse y luego atacó a Sophie...

-Ya veo... -dijo Wales con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-También dijo... -comenzó Madoka -que si no se enfrentaban a él... Habría muchos casos como el de Sophie...

Julien al escuchar esto apretó los puños; ¡Había usado a Sophie como un ejemplo y para sembrar el miedo entre ellos! Estaba ardiendo de rabia y solo quería encontrar a ese tipo y enseñarle su lugar.

-Así que... Sophie solo fue un experimento -dijo Ryuga como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Julien...

-Creo que sí... quería ver que tan fuertes somos -dijo Gingka...

-No puedo tolerar que usen a mi mejor amiga de esa forma -dijo Hikaru -¡Yo quiero combatir contra él! -dijo decidida -Lo haré sentir el dolor que la está causando a Sophie en este momento.

-No creo que sea buena idea... -dijo Tsubasa -Recuerda que acabas de volver a retomar el beyblade y si ese enemigo fue lo suficientemente bueno como para, no solo parar a Cetus, sino también dejar a Sophie ciega... debe ser muy poderoso...

Hikaru asintió con pesar... Su mejor amigo tenía razón...

Poco después de discutir el asunto decidieron no romperse la cabeza con eso e irse a dormir...

A la mañana siguiente a la hora de partida... Julien, Hikaru y Wales estaban esperando a Sophie y a la enfermera en la entrada del instituto... Poco después ambas se acercaron... Sophie tenía rastros de haber estado llorando y tenía las mejillas rosadas... A la hora de partida se montaron en un coche para ir en camino al hospital. Hikaru trataba de alegrar a Sophie y logró sacarle un par de sonrisas con las cuales los dos acompañantes que parecía que sobraban ahí se quedaron embelesados...

Después de un largo trayecto llegaron al hospital. La enfermera habló con la secretaria del lugar y esta inmediatamente se llevó a los chicos a un pasillo para que esperaran al doctor que estaría a cargo de la operación de Sophie. Poco después el doctor llegó.

-Bien, escuchen. Para que nuestra paciente se sienta más cómoda podrá entrar alguno de ustedes con ella... Pero solo uno -dijo el doctor.

-Yo iré -dijo Julien.

El doctor asintió y los hizo pasar a uno de los quirofanos. Al entrar recostó a Sophie sobre la camilla y le administró la anestesia y luego limpió sus párpados para que no sufriera ninguna infección. Y luego con una pinza abrió su ojo totalmente.

El doctor pidió a una enfermera el bisturí y en ese momento Sophie estiró la mano hacia donde estaba Julien para que este la tomara; es obvio que el chico obedeció a la señal de su compañera y le tomó la mano... En el momento en el que el doctor hizo una incisión en la cornea de la chica esta apretó más la mano de su amigo, luego por la misma incisión introdujo una jeringa y luego con el queratomo realizo otro incisión en la parte superior de la cornea y así continuó la operación y cada vez ella sujetaba más fuerte la mano de Julien y este le respondía...

Una vez que la operación hubo terminado el doctor quitó la pinza del ojo de Sophie y esta sintió que empezaba a lagrimar así que el doctor le inyecto una medicina para evitar que el ojo lagrimara más y luego le colocó un parche en el ojo.

-Muy bien... -dijo el doctor -por ahora descansa en unas horas continuaremos el proceso con el otro ojo -terminó para salir de la habitación.

Sophie se recostó sobre la camilla, ya mucho más tranquila y poco después la enfermera entró.

-Sophie, vengo para llevarte a tu habitación designada mientras descansas tus otros dos amigos fueron a buscar algo de comer. Mientras deberías esperarlos en tu habitación -dijo la enfermera a lo que Sophie asintió.

Julien se puso de pie pero ella no soltó su mano.

-Por favor; acompañame por ahora no quiero quedarme sola -dijo la chica en forma de susurro que solo llegó a los oídos del chico el cual le respondió apretando más la mano de la chica dándole a entender que no la iba a dejar.

El el trayecto a la habitación de Sophie tampoco se soltaron la mano. Luego Sophie estaba recostada en su cama...

-Gracias por quedarte con migo -dijo en un susurro.

-No fue nada... no quería que te quedaras allá dentro tú sola -dijo Julien ligeramente sonrojado.

Sophie soltó una risita y se relajó, hay momentos donde el silencio se vuelve incómodo; sin embargo este era todo lo contrario, el silencio era reconfortante y aunque Sophie no podía ver a Julien el agarré de su mano le hacia ver que él estaba allí con ella. Todo estuvo agradable hasta que a Sophie se le vino una duda a la cabeza.

-Julien -comenzó la chica atrayendo la atención del chico -si algo... saliera mal... en la operación, ¿tu que harías?

-Mmmm, sabes no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso -dijo con sinceridad el chico -Siempre he sabido que eres muy fuerte y que aunque algo fallé vas a luchar por mantenerte bien.

Al escuchar estás palabras la chica sintió calor en sus mejillas y trató de taparse con la sábana. El chico encontró tierna la escena y sonrió; con cuidado se acercó a ella y quitó la sábana de su cara.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas -dijo el chico haciendo el sonrojo de la chica cada vez más fuerte...

El chico estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y luego le acarició la mejilla. Sophie se dio cuenta de la cercanía del chico e inconsientemente se acercó más. El chico la atrajo hacia él y la besó... Sophie no se sorprendió, ni se resistió; solo pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y le devolvió el beso.

El beso duró hasta que ambos necesitaron aire y se separaron. Sophie se apoyó en el pecho del chico y este la abrazó y colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza...

-Te prometo... que destruire al maldito que te hizo esto -dijo el chic y Sophie quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera ya que no quería que saliera lastimado pero... extrañamente confiaba en que él podría vencerlo...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno no tarde casi nada...

Wales: maldito Julien me las pagará...

Inner: no lo culpes a él, culpa a la autora.

Yo: lo cual es mala idea a no ser que quieras ir al hospital con Sophie... Bueno esto fue todo por ahora que suerte que me dieron ganas de escribir jaja. Nos leemos después bye


	13. Chapter 13: Celos Destructores

Hola aquí vine a estorbar otra vez XD Inner: como siempre... Yo: la única que sale sobrando eres tú. Inner: comienza con el cap antes de que me aburra y decida romperte la cara. Yo: la que está por tener la nariz chata eres tú... Bueno ya empecemos o me voy a aburrir y voy matar a todos :D

Celos Destructores

Se quedaron abrazados un rato después de todo les sobraba el tiempo... Luego conversaron un rato, eso sí, sin soltarse de la mano (Inner: wow deben tener la media poza de agua entre las manos). Paso el tiempo y una enfermera entró para volver a escoltar a Sophie al quirofano de nuevo, esta vez quien la acompaño fue Hikaru, iba a ser Wales pero Hikaru lo vio con una cara de demonio, jaja.

Gracias a Kami-sama, todo salió bien en la operación... Claro que tuvieron que ponerle un parche en el otro ojo también así que Sophie se veía como toda una muy, pero muuuuyyyy, extraña.

Sophie, agotada pronto se quedó dormida al igual que Hikaru en una de las sillas del hospital, Julien se fue a comer algo ya que estuvo varias horas con Sophie y había desayunado una miseria por culpa de las prisas, por último Wales se quedó con Sophie viéndola dormir, claro el no sabía que, desde hace poco, era oficialmente la chica de Julien (Yo: Ooooh, está jodido) por así decirlo. Se le quedó mirando otro rato e instintivamente le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Julien que acababa de llegar a a la habitación y observo la escena en vivo y a todo color.

-No te importa -respondió Wales con indiferencia.

-Me importa, y más de lo que tú crees -dijo colocándose al otro lado de Sophie y tomándole la mano haciendo que se despertara.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó la chica sentándose en la camilla aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Wales, ya que instintivamente volteo a ver al lado donde sintió el agarre se su, ahora, novio (Inner: ya entendimos son pareja ya deja de subrayarlo)

-No, descuida -contestó el chico mientras la abrazaba para que no se diera cuenta aun de la presencia de Wales, quien ahora estaba apunto de tomar un cuchillo y clavarselo a Julien en la espalda.

Sophie un poco confundida por la muestra de cariño del chico le correspondió el abrazó. Julien le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a Wales.

-Por cierto, ¿qué dijo el doctor? -preguntó la chica rompiendo el abrazo.

-Dijo, que como era muy tarde, era mejor que te quedaras aquí y que mañana nos iríamos y que dentro de tres días podrás quitarte los parches de los ojos -respondió Julien colocándole un par de cabellos detrás de la oreja.

Wales se sentía invisible así que disidió toser para que Sophie se diera cuenta de que al menos estaba allí. Inmediatamente Sophie lo reconoció y volteó a ver al lado donde creyó a ver escuchado a su otro compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que se tienen ustedes dos? -preguntó con furia e impaciencia Wales -Si es que se puede saber, claro.

-Julien, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Wales, por favor? -preguntó la chica. Julien aceptó, la beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación; haciendo que Wales echara humo por las orejas.

-Ahora, explícame -exigió el chico.

-Wales, lo lamento pero... yo quiero a Julien y tu ya te habías dado cuenta de eso... -comenzó la chica.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté -dijo cada vez más enojado.

-Julein y yo, estamos juntos ahora... -dijo de golpe la chica.

Wales sintió que su ira aumentaba más y más pero luego volvió a ver a Sophie, por la forma en la que sostenía la sábana daba a entender que estaba esperando la peor de todas las reacciones; incluso parecía que tenía la mano preparada para subirla y bloquear una bofetada.

Al ver a su compañera así, pensó las cosas. Si él de verdad la quería, iba a estar bien con tal de que ella se sintiera feliz... Después de todo, el al principio supo que tenía las de perder. Así que simplemente se despidió de Sophie y salió de la habitación de esta dejándola muy sorprendida. Al salir vio a Julien esperando tranquilamente afuera mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco y cuando pasó al lado le dijo:

-Cuídala, si la lastimas o algo por el estilo estarás muerto -dijo Wales.

Julien asintió seriamente y caminó de vuelta a la habitación de su novia. Al entrar se sentó a su lado y la chica se recargó en su hombro.

-Vamos, descansa. Mañana tenemos que volver -dijo Julien mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Pero no escuchó respuesta, la expresión de la chica se veía tranquila. En ese momento maldijo los parches que no dejaban ver si ella estaba despierta o dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

****Bueno eso es todo por ahora sé que no es tan largo como otros caps que he hecho pero estoy siendo víctima de dolores de cabeza a corto plazo tons... escribir así es un poco, MUY, molesto. Bueno me despido dejando cabreados a todos los fans del WalesxSophie, y aun más a los que ya deje cabreados en el capítulo pasado... Nos leemos después :p


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Al Fin?

Holaaaa otra vez... Inner: Noooooo, ayuda.. Yo: el que te va a ayudar es el psicólogo... Inner: si me salva de ti... Por mi está bien. Yo: Yo soy la que me debería salvar de ti. Comencemos con el cap antes de que esta imbecil responda.

¿Al Fin?

Por suerte, todo había salido bien en la operación con Sophie, al llegar de nuevo al instituto Julien y Sophie dieron la noticia de su noviazgo y claro... a muchos les sorprendió y otros solo le enviaban una mira de: _Aaaah pobexito._ A Wales.. Bueno después de todo debía ser difícil ver a la persona que te gusta con alguien más (Inner: tu sabes de eso, no?. Yo: cállate).

Pues... Hikaru ayudó a Sophie a volver a la habitación y todos se fueron a sus cuartos, etc.

Pasó algo de tiempo y Hikaru decidió salir a caminar y matar el tiempo. Camino unos momentos y escucho a alguien cantar.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?_

_kimochi fukurande yuku_

_bakaride_

A Hikaru le llamó la atención así que fue al salón donde escuchaba la voz. Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y no lo dudo y entró. Sin embargo no podía ver quien estaba cantando debido a un montón de chicos babeando que impedían el paso; trató de decirles que la dejaran pasar pero los chicos estaban tan embobados que no la escuchaban o no le daban importancia, así que la chica se hartó y se abrió paso a empujones.

_Kimi wa kono omoi_

_kidzuiteiru no kana?..._

_Ichidomo Kotoba ni wa shite_

_nai kedo_

Hikaru no podía creerlo, la chica que estaba cantando era Shizuka, quien obviamente tenía un hombro vendado. Shizuka dejo de cantar en cuanto vio a Hikaru.

-Hikaru... Hola -saludó Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Hola...

-¿Podrían irse? Quiero tener una conversación -les dijo Shizuka a los chicos que la observaban los cuales se dieron la vuela y se fueron resignados.

-Veo que tienes muchos fans -dijo Hikaru.

-Es algo molesto que vengan a verme cada vez que práctico -dijo Shizuka con un deje de cansancio en su voz.

-Supongo...

-¿Y tu cantas? -preguntó Shizuka -O, ¿algo por el estilo?

-Canto, pero muy poco y me da algo de pena... -contestó Hikaru.

-Muéstrame -dijo Shizuka mientras le daba el micrófono que tenía en la mano.

-QUÉ! -gritó Hikaru -Ya te dije que me da pena... además ni siquiera sé si lo hago bien -dijo Hikaru tratando de zafarse de tener que cantar.

-Vamos, somos amigas -comenzó Shizuka -además ya me dio curiosidad, así que... Por favor -finalizó la chica poniendo ojos de corderito degollado.

-Aaah, está bien -dijo resignada la chica. Que luego salió para asegurarse de que los fans de Shizuka ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla.

_Tou-san, Kaa-san ima made gomen_

_hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu_

_Nii-san, Nee-san_

_sore jaa mata ne_

_saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita_

**En otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí:**

Un chico aburrido de las presiones de estar encerrado en su habitación, decidió salir a caminar. Sin embargo no había nada que le llamara la atención. Estaba pensando en ir a uno de los estadios bey pero, ninguno alcanzaba sus expectativas en lo que se refería a entrenar. Así que siguió caminando como alma en pena por todo el instituto hasta que llegó a un pasillo prácticamente desierta. Le dio curiosidad y decidió adentrarse y cuando llegó a un determinado punto escucho una voz femenina, cantando; lo cual le dio todavía más curiosidad y se acercó para saber quien era.

_Mie hatta saizu de_

katagami wo toru

nan datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba

Eso era lo que decía la canción, o al menos lo que el chico entendía. Cuando finalmente logró encontrar el salón donde se escuchaba la voz, se recargó en la pared de afuera y continuó escuchando tranquilamente.

_Aisaretai to_

kuchi wo koboshita

motto joubu na

hasami de

kao wo kiritoru no sa.

** Dentro del salón:**

Shizuka cada vez quedaba más maravillada del talento que poseía Hikaru, no solo practicaba gimnasia, si no que también cantaba.

Zenchi zennou kotoba wo

hora kikasete yo

noumiso igai mou

iranai to

Why not? I don´t know?

Kinmirai souzou asu no shousou

tada yurashite yo

nuime no sukima wo

umete okure...

Terminó Hikaru la canción con un suspiro de cansancio mientras bajaba el micrófono, para luego observar a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Hikaru nerviosa.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, que preguntó eso último, el rostro del chico que las escuchaba afuera palideció totalmente... Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte...

-Estuviste... GENIAL -exclamó Shizuka -No sabía que cantabas así, estuvo increíble.

-Te lo agradezco mucho -respondió la chica -Oye, lo lamento pero debo irme. Pero... fue divertido debería venir más seguido -terminó la chica a lo que ñas dos rieron.

-Bueno yo ensayare un rato más, aprovechando que mis fanáticos no están aquí... -dijo Shizuka -Nos vemos mañana...

-Si, nos vemos -respondió Hikaru mientras salía.

Al salir una mano le tapó la boca y otra la tomó del brazo y se la llevó al patio y cuando por fin estuvo ahí la soltó.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó exaltada la chica.

-Hmp, sabía que si gritabas Shizuka sabría que estuve escuchando y tendría que lidiar con ella gritándome hasta que nos vayamos de aquí -dijo Kyoya, quien obviamente era el chico que escuchó a Hikaru cantar.

-¿Escuchaste? -preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy nerviosa.

Kyoya solo asintió con la cabeza y la acorraló contra un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Tienes una voz... preciosa -dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que la chica se sonrojara también y volteara a ver a otro lado.

El silencio los estaba matando así que ambos querían decir algo pero al intentar lo las palabras, al igual que sus miradas se cruzaron, al darse cuenta de esto ambos se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban (si es que eso era posible), pero había algo que evitaba que uno separara sus ojos del otro y viceversa.

El tiempo que pasaron así se les hizo eterno. Inconcientemente se fuero acercando cada vez más hasta que, por fin, se besaron.

Esta vez Hikaru si le correspondió el beso, al sentir esto, Kyoya coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica; solo que esta vez para acercarla más a él y ella se abrazó a él. Bastaron unos segundos para que Kyoya pidiera permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de Hikaru, y claro el permiso le fue concedido. Poco después sus pulmones se empezaron a secar y tuvieron que romper el beso.

-Hikaru.. yo... -comenzó el chico para ser interrumpido por uno de los dedos de la chica.

-No digas nada... -dijo abrazándolo más fuerte a lo cual el correspondió gustoso...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Yo: wow me llené de energía, ni yo me lo puedo creer.

Inner: nadie se lo cree, nadie se lo cree.

Yo: Aaah, pero no piensen cosas que no son, este no es el final de la historia. Es más yo creo que no es ni la mitad. Así que relax tenemos capítulos para rato...

Tsubasa: que bueno ya pensaba que había perdido a Hikaru.

Inner: ya basta de sentimentalismos.

Yo: Por cierto, las canciones son Eternal Snow, del anime Full Moon Wo Sagashite y Tokyo Teddy Bear de Rin Kagamine. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap...


	15. Chapter 15: La Playa

Holaaa. Bueno, otra vez yo, apareciendo. Inner: si ya estoy harta de tu maldita adicción a la internet, sal a matar gente. Yo: con gusto la haría pero este fanfic es importante. Pero te prometo que algún día vamos a matar gente. Inner: Siiiiiiiiiiii, yo quiero matar genteeeeee! Yo: mejor comencemos antes de que ella pierda la cabeza.

La Playa

Amos estaban ahí, abrazados, bajo un árbol era el momento perfecto que todos los fans del Kyoya x Hikaru esperaba hasta que...

-Vaya, ¡Qué escondido se lo tenían! -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos.

La pareja volteo sonrojada hacia la voz y pudieron ver a Gingka y a Madoka tomados de la mano justo detrás de ellos, por supuesto, al darse cuenta, se sonrojaron más y balbuceaban como locos encontrando explicación.

-No digan nada. -dijo Madoka con una mirada picara.

-Solo veníamos a ver si querían venir a la playa. Claro iremos todos, incluido el equipo de gimnasia -dijo Gingka. -Como la próxima semana no hay clases hasta el miércoles (Yo: se me olvido mencionar que era viernes por la tarde XD)

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hikaru confundida.

-Cierto, como tu estabas con Sophie en el hospital, no sabías sobre los días del congreso de maestros -explicó Kyoya.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que quiero ir a la playa así que yo me apuntó -dijo Hikaru.

-¿Y tu Kyoya? -preguntó Madoka.

-Supongo, que sí -dijo Kyoya.

-Bien, solo faltaban ustedes... bueno mañana nos vamos a las 8 de la mañana, si no son puntuales, los dejaremos -advirtió Gingka -pero... si van a llegar tarde procuren que sean los dos... Digo ahora que son pareja... si los dejamos solos... no se aburrirán (Inner: pónganle imaginación) -dijo Gingka en tono pícaro haciendo que Kyoya y Hikaru se sonrojaran, todavía más que antes.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana -dijo Madoka llevándose a Gingka.

Kyoya y Hikaru se miraron sonrojados y sin nada que decir.

-¿Te... acompaño a tu cuarto? -preguntó Kyoya.

-Claro...

Sorpresivamente Kyoya colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hikaru y comenzaron caminar.

-Oye Kyoya... -comenzó Hikaro -Ese beso significa... que somos... oficiales? -preguntó Hikaru.

-Pequeña tonta -dijo Kyoya dejando de caminar para darle otro beso -Tú sabes, que sí.

Hikaru sonrió y volvieron a su posición original para seguir caminando.

-Otra pregunta -dijo de nuevo Hikaru una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación -Nunca pensé que te gustara ir a lugares como la playa.

-Mm, pues tienes razón, no me hace mucha gracia -dijo el chico.

-Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste ir?

-No soy tonto -dijo acercándose al oído de Hikaru -No me perdería ni la más mínima oportunidad para volver a verte en traje de baño -susurró haciendo que Hikaru se volviera a sonrojar (Inner: jejeje, a partir de ahora esta va a ser la pareja tomate) -Adiós -se despidió el chico dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-Y bien... -dijo Mei-Mei una vez que Hikaru hubo entrado en la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas... Madoka nos contó todo -dijo Sophie.

Hikaru suspiró y terminó por contarles todo... dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas, pero como no podían estar sorprendidas toda la noche, se relajaron, empacaron y se fueron a dormir.

**En la habitación de los chicos:**

Parece que Gingka también contó todo y por su puesto todos querían saber si era verdad.

-Bueno, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Tsubasa, quería escucharlo de la misma boca de Kyoya y no era el único desde que Kyoya entró en la habitación Ryuga lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Sí, lo es -dijo Kyoya dirigiendo a Los últimos nombrados una mirada triunfal.

Ryuga y Tsubasa sentían que iban a matar a Kyoya mientras dormía, en fin literalmente no había palabras para explicar la ira de ambos. Pero debían dormir, sino se quedarían sin viaje a la playa y aceptemoslo necesitaban distraerse más que nada. Finalmente, a regañadientes, alistaron el equipaje y se durmieron; claro que Ryuga y Tsubasa soñaban que le cortaban la cabeza a Kyoya, la partían en dos, la pisoteaban, la molían y se la daban de comer a los perros. Aaah, hermosos sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 8 estaban todos reunidos a fuera, solo faltaba Shizuka. Al llegar ella dijo que lo lamentaba y que por favor se fueran ya.

-Pero, y Naoki y Wakaoji, ¿no van a venir? -preguntó Madoka.

-No, dicen que están ocupados. No sé que les pasa -contestó Shizuka encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos le dieron poca importancia y se fueron, llegaron a una parada y subieron a una buseta, que habían reservado. En la buseta, las chicas iban de un lado y los chicos del otro y claro una que otra pelea ocurría por allá, claro cada pelea era por cosas inútiles (Yo: claro pelea entre Ryuga, Tsubasa y Kyoya) pero, aceptémoslo si alguien anduviera de novio o novia con la persona que nos gusta buscaríamos cualquier oportunidad para hacer a ese alguien miserable, claro las peleas las ganaba Kyoya, solo tenía que contestar.

-No te pongas así solo porque Hikaru me prefiere.

En el lado de las chicas, todo iba bien.

-Bueno, Sophie ya es tu segundo día con ese parche mañana te lo puedes quitar -dijo Hazuki.

-Si, solo espero poder volver a ver -dijo Sophie expresando su temor.

-Descuida, estoy segura de que vas a estar bien -dijo Ritsuko a quien no le había costado nada integrarse al grupo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿de verdad no sabes porqué Naoki y Wakaoji no vinieron, Shizuka? -preguntó Mei-Mei.

-Wakaoji, siempre estudia mucho, tal vez se quedó a estudiar y Naoki seguramente está ensayando para su papel de Drácula -explicó Shizuka.

En ese momento la buseta pasó por un bache haciendo que el hombro de Shizuka se golpeara contra uno de los asientos y que la chica soltara un pequeño grito.

-¿Estás bien, hermana? -preguntó Misaki.

-Si, solo supongo que así tardará todavía más en sanar -dijo Shizuka sobándose el hombro para que pasara el dolor.

-Bueno debes cuidarte o no podrás volver a practicar gimnasia -dijo Angelique.

-A mi nada me detiene -dijo Shizuka con un tono de eslogan para bebida energética haciendo que todas estallaran de risa.

-Oigan por cierto, ¿dónde nos vamos a quedar? -preguntó Shigure.

-Hicimos reservasiones en un hotel, queda al frente de la playa y es 5 estrellas y todo incluido -dijo Madoka.

-¿Cómo vamos a pagar eso? -preguntaron todas menos Shizuka, Misaki y Madoka al mismo tiempo.

-Nuestra familia adoptiva accedió a pagar todos los gastos -explicó Misaki.

-¿Qué, su familia es millonaria? -preguntó Sophie sorprendida.

-Algo así, desde que nuestra madre murió nos adoptaron unos nobles en Viena -explicó Shizuka -por su puesto a cambio de que cuando seamos adultas yo me haga cargo de la fortuna de la familia.

-Vaya, tienen suerte -dijo Mei-Mei.

-No tanta. No hay nada que hacer además no me gusta estar encerrada todo el día -dijo Misaki.

-Si, en realidad a mi tampoco me gusta -admitió Shizuka -pero, la familia Colorado, ha sido muy amable con nosotras por eso he aceptado hacerme cargo de la fortuna de esta.

-¡Oigan ya vamos a llegar! -dijo Madoka y todos se asomaron a las ventanas y al ver el hotel se quedaron maravillados.

Bajaron de la buseta, recogieron su equipaje y se fueron directamente a la recepción y mientras más se adentraban, más les gustaba.

-Buenos días, tengo una reservación a nombre de Shizuka Colorado -dijo Shizuka a la recepcionista.

-Claro, señorita Shizuka -dijo la recepcionista una vez que hubo confirmado la reservación de Shizuka -Aquí están las llaves de las habitaciones. El botones la guiará a usted y a sus acompañantes. Que disfrute su estadía.

-Bueno, escuchen, los cuartos tendremos que dividirlos por parejas -dijo Shizuka -Somos muchos y pedir tantas habitaciones sería ridículo. Ya que estamos acostumbradas yo y Misaki compartiremos cuarto, faltan ustedes.

-Bueno... yo... supongo que compartiré cuarto con Ritsuko -dijo Reiko y Ritsuko asintió. Shizuka les dio la llave de la habitación contigua a la de ella y Misaki.

-Yo compartiré cuarto con Kenchi -dijo alegre Yuu.

-Yo compartiré con Mei-Mei -dijo Madoka.

-Yo con Shigure -dijo Hazuki.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra que compartirla con Chao Xin -dijo Dei Xan.

-Yo compartiré con Sophie -dijo Hikaru.

-Yo me voy con Kyoya - dijo Julien

Bueno para no seguir agobiando las habitaciones quedaron así:

Shizuka y Misaki.

Ritsuko y Reiko.

Kenta y Yuu.

Madoka y Mei-Mei.

Shigure y Hazuki.

Chao Xin y Dei Xan.

Sophie y Hikaru.

Kyoya y Julien.

Gingka y Wales.

Masamune y Angelique.

Ryuga y Benkei.

Chi Yun y Tsubasa.

Cada quien fue a su habitación le recibió la maleta al botones, entró dejo la maleta y se cambió por el traje de baño. Luego se encontraron todos en la playa, Julien ayudaba a Sophie a adentrarse en el mar, Masamune, Angelique, Wales y Shigure jugaban tenis de mesa, Madoka, Gingka, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Ritsuko y Reiko jugaban voleiball de playa, Kenta, Yuu y Benkei construían castillos de arena, Kyoya simplemente observaba y Shizuka, Misaki y Hikaru tomaban el sol.

-¿Porqué tan aburrida? -le preguntó Kyoya acercándose a Hikaru, por supuesto comiéndosela con los ojos.

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así? -preguntó la chica.

-Mmmm, sí me importaría -dijo Kyoya mientras la hacía levantada de la arena -Vamos una carrera hasta el mar.

-Hecho -respondió la chica y acto seguido ambos salieron corriendo.

Al final quedaron empatados y empezaron a tirarse agua entre los dos (Inner: WTF, ¿se imaginan a Kyoya haciendo eso?), Hikaru fingió caerse y Kyoya fue a ver si estaba bien y cuando estuvo cerca Hikaru lanzó agua directamente a su cara dejándolo cegado el suficiente tiempo para que ella pudiera escapar, claro que al darse cuenta de esto Kyoya la persiguió, prácticamente, por toda la costa; incluso pasaron al frente de Tsubasa y Ryuga dejando a los dos más celosos que Yuu viendo a alguien más comer un helado. Poco después Hikaru volvió a entrar al mar y fue ahí donde Kyoya la atrapo por detrás y le besó un hombro haciendo que la chica se estremeciera y se diera la vuelta para besarlo. Y claro esto no pasó desapersivido por ninguno de los dos celosos.

Pues... así pasaron el resto del día, todos haciendo loco, Kyoya comiéndose a Hikaru con la mirada, Hikaru abrazándose a él para que dejara de mirarla, Tsubasa y Ryuga echando humo más que chimenea en día de frío y así hasta la hora de la cena. Todos cenaron juntos y se fueron a dormir. Cada habitación solo tenía una cama así que Angelique hizo a Masamune dormir en el piso... Wiiiiii

Al día siguiente mantuvieron ocupada a Sophie hasta la puesta de sol y la llevaron a la playa.

-Oigan, ¿porqué me traen aquí? -preguntó la chica confundida.

-Bueno, es momento de que te quites el parche -dijo Hazuki.

-Y queremos que lo primero que veas sea algo especial -dijo Mei-Mei y Hikaru pasó detrás de ella y le quito los parches con cuidado.

Sophie abrió los ojos poco a poco y mostró de nuevo unos ojos verdes llenos de vida y lo primero que vieron estos fue la puesta de sol en playa.

-¿Y bien...? -peguntó Madoka.

-¡Ya puedo ver! -dijo Sophie poniéndose de pie emocionada, haciendo que todas las demás chicas también se emocionaran y empezaran a saltar como locas por todos lados (Yo: como cuando yo estoy haciendo loco con mis amigas).

Claro no fue mucho tiempo el que se necesito para que Sophie corriera a abrazar a Julien y claro este le devolvió el abrazo. Claro todos celebraron que Sophie había recuperado la vista pero... todo lo bueno se acaba y todos se fueron a dormir.

Hikaru iba cansada hacia su cuarto, pensando en el día que había pasado pero... al abrir la puerta solo pudo ver a Kyoya recostado sobre la cama...

-¿Kyoya que haces aquí? -preguntó la chica. No vaya a ser que su novio también era experto en abrir cerraduras.

-Le cambié a Sophie su llave por la mía -explico Kyoya caminando hacia la chica.

-Sinceramente, viniendo de ti no me sorprende -dijo la chica de brazos cruzados.

-¿Enserio? -dijo tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a su rostro.

-Mmmhhh -dijo de forma afirmativa Hikaru mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

El beso, al igual que el anterior, duró hasta que se quedaran sin aire.

-Voy a ponerme la pijama -dijo Hikaru sin aliento mientras se separaba de Kyoya para recoger la pijama y dirigirse al baño. Poco después salió con unos shorts grises y una blusa de tirantes.

Cuando salió Kyoya ya estaba acomodado y cobijado en la cama y le indicó a Hikaru que fuera con él. Hikaru se cobijo a su lado y él la abrazo de la cintura pegándola a él y así se durmieron... A la mañana siguiente el sol despertó a Kyoya y volteo a ver a Hikaru quien aun dormía tranquilamente, pero el no era una persona paciente así que la beso en los labios para despertarla, y claro funcionó. Hikaru abrió los ojos.

-Eres muy posesivo, no? -preguntó la chica.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -Dijo Kyoya confundido a lo que Hikaru corrió la sábana y su podía ver que Kyoya aun se mantenía firmemente aferrado a su cintura.

-Me has tenido así toda la noche, no has aflojado el agarre ni un momento.

-Bueno es difícil estando contigo -se excusó Kyoya dando la vuelta para quedar sobre ella y luego comenzó a besarla fogosamente y claro ella no se opuso.

Cada vez el beso se hacía más apasionado y ella comenzó a enredar los dedos entre el cabello de Kyoya y este le acariciaba las piernas. Sin embargo, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, ambos decidieron no hacer caso, pero la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver la apasionada y a la vez penosa escena ambos enamorados voltearon a ver quien era y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Tsubasa el cual al ver la escena frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a otro lado enojado tratando de no extrangular a Kyoya.

-Los demás me pidieron que les avise, que ya vamos a bajar a desayunar y que nos alcancen en cuanto puedan -dijo un Tsubasa enojoda, que luego cerró la puerta de golpe y salió de ahí lo antes que pudo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Yo: wooooooooo me emocioné escribiendo.

Inner: agradezcanlo tardamos 1 una hora pensando el capítulo y otras 4 escribiéndolo.

Kyoya: maldito Tsubasa, viene a interrumpir en el mejor momento.

Yo: pervertido... Bueno nos leemos después.


	16. 16: El Club de las Locas

Yo: bueno, primero que nada.. quiero disculparme por tardar tanto. Inner: esta vez la voy a apoyar y no fue su culpa... Ok ya, aleja ese cuchillo de mi garganta. Yo: pero si yo no tengo nin... Inner: Que alejes el maldito cuchillo dije! Yo: perdonen el comportamiento de la retrasada de mi inner. Bueno empezemos...

El Club de las Locas.

-Repintan, por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó un Gingka confundido.

-Por que está noche todas las chicas vamos a reunirnos mi habitación -dijo feliz Angelique.

-Y... Hikaru y las demás ya nos contaron sobre su incidente en el barco... -continuó con severidad Shizuka.

-Y venimos a advertirles... Que, no queremos que se vuelva a repetir -dijo Sophie lanzando una mirada furiosa a todos los chicos haciendo que estos se pusieran pálidos del miedo. Excepto por Ryuga y Kyoya.

-Hmp, no crean que consiguen asustarme con su advertencia -dijo Kyoya- Apuesto a que podemos escuchar sin que ustedes no noten nada.

-Kyoya Tetegami, te atreves a hacer algo como eso y te juro por mi vida que te asesino -dijo Hikaru enojado retando a Kyoya con la mirada, haciendo que es este se pusiera nervioso y volteara a ver hacia otro lado.

-Hey, parece que Hikaru tiene a Kyoya controlado -dijo Masamune haciendo que todos los chicos rieran excepto por Tsubasa y Ryuga, obviamente.

-Callate -dijo Kyoya volteando a otro lado para que no se le notara el sonrojo.

-Oigan hablamos enserio, en el momento en que se les ocurra ir a espiarnos los mataremos uno por uno -dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa asesina en sus labios haciendo que todos recuperaron su seriedad y, en caso de los chicos, miedo.

-Ok, ok ya entendimos -dijo Wales.

-Más les vale -sentencio Madoka.

-Bueno hay que ir a preparar todo -dijeron alegres Hazuki y Mei-Mei a lo que todas asintieron y salieron corriendo a prepararse.

-De verdad les haremos caso? -preguntó Chao Xin con una mirada picara y para su sorpresa todos asintieron nerviosamente.

-No pienso arriesgarme a que me maten -dijo Gingka.

-Ya pagamos las consecuencias por la ultima vez. Seria tonto cometer el mismo error -dijo Dei Xan.

-Es cierto, las chicas pueden llegar a ser aterradoras -dijo Yuu.

-Si, pero siempre me han asustado más Sophie y Hikaru -dijo Benkei sintiendo escalofríos.

-A qué te refieres con eso ? -preguntaron Julien y Kyoya al mismo tiempo.

-Kyoya, cómo que a que se refiere si se nota que temes que Hikaru se enoje con tigo? -dijo Gingka en tono de burla.

-La verdad, que importa que Hikaru se enoje con él. En ningún lado veo el cartel de _Pareja del Año_ -dijo Ryuga ya harto de escuchar toda clase de cosas sobre esa pareja.

-R-ryuga -dijo impresionado Kenta.

-Oye, ya sabemos que tu la querías pero ella prefiere estar con Kyoya... -dijo Wales y Ryuga solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Es verdad no es culpa de nadie -dijo Masamune.

Ryuga solo dirigió otra de sus miradas espeluznantes y se dio la vuelta para irse.

**En la noche:**

Estaban todas las chicas reunidas. Hablando sobre diversos temas, hasta que Sophie recordó algo.

-Oye Hikaru, te pregunto a ti por que presiento que tu tienes algo que ver -dijo Sophie con mirada pícara - Pero... hoy vi a Tsubasa muy enojado mientras comíamos. Luego se los explicó a los chicos y yo conseguí que Julien me dijera que había pasado y quiero saber si es verdad.

-Depende... qué fue lo que te dijo? -preguntó Hikaru.

-Aah, de qué están hablando? -preguntó Mei-Mei. confundida.

-Pues... crees que pueda decirles, al menos lo que me dijo Julien? -preguntó Sophie a Hikaru, esta última asintió.

-Se supone que Tsubasa vio a Hikaru y a Kyoya a punto de... -dijo sin terminar claro que todas comprendieron lo que trataba decir (Inner: malditas pervertidas. Yo: cállate tu y yo somos iguales)

-Eso es cierto? -preguntó Madoka con la cara roja como tomate.

-Sí, digo, no. Es que lo que pasó fue que Kyoya y yo estábamos besándonos en una posición algo... prometedora y Tsubasa abrió la puerta... Pero nada más -explicaba atropelladamente.

-Qué pasó después? -preguntó Reiko.

-Pues...

**_ Flash Back._**

Luego de que Tsubasa azotara la puerta Hikaru se quitó de encima de Kyoya y ambos se sonrojaron.

-D-disculpa -tartamudeó Kyoya.

-No hay nada que perdonar -respondió Hikaru tomándolo de la mano y dándole un corto beso en los labios -será mejor que me bañe -continuó mientras se levantaba, tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño.

-_Ahora que haré? -_pensaba la chica mientras se sumergía en la tina -_Tsubasa es mi mejor amigo... Pero como puedes seguir siendo amiga de alguien que se te confesó y aun así escogiste a otra persona..._

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

_-_Y eso fue lo que pasó -terminó de contar Hikaru.

-Valla, te has metido en un gran lió -dijo Shizuka.

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es tener más conflictos... Pero como no tenerlos cuando tu mejor amigo te dice que te ama? -preguntó Hikaru.

-Ahora lo que puedes hacer es esperar a que se le baje el enojo y luego puedes hablar con él -dijo Madoka.

-Creo que es mejor que por ahora lo deje así. Un paso en falso podría acabar con todo -dijo Shigure.

-Bueno por favor cambiemos de tema -pidió Hikaru.

-Oigan pidamos unos nachos en servicio a cuarto -sugirió Misaki.

Todas asintieron y al poco tiempo ya estaban disfrutando de unos deliciosos nachos.

-Oigan juguemos verdad o reto -dijo Angelique. Todas asintieron.

-Pero... hay que mejorarlo -dijo Ritsuko mientras tomaba una computadora portátil y todas la miraban con cara de interrogación -Hay estudios que demuestran que el corazón de una persona se acelera cuando dice alguna mentira y en mi computadora tengo una aplicación que muestra la frecuencia del ritmo cardíaco de las personas.

-De verdad funciona? -preguntó Mei-Mei.

-Si, solo conecto la muñequera al puerto USB y... listo

-Ok, comencemos... Angelique verdad o reto -preguntó Hazuki.

-Verdad -dijo mientras se ponía la muñequera.

-Te gusta Masamune? -soltó de golpe Shizuka.

-Yo... etto... no -dijo haciendo que las líneas en la pantalla de la computadora se aceleraran y un pitido resonara en la habitación.

-Segura...? -preguntó Madoka.

-Bueno si me gusta... -contestó muy sonrojada. Y, como en todos estos juegos las demás se partieron de la risa.

-Mei-Mei, verdad o reto? -preguntó Misaki una vez que hubo recuperado el aire pedido durante sus carcajadas.

-Verdad..

-Quién te parece más lindo Chao Xin o Dei Xan? -preguntó Sophie.

-Lindo.. de apariencia u otra cosa? -preguntó Mei-Mei.

-Como sea -contestó Sophie.

-Mmmm, Chao Xin es más guapo... Pero Dei Xan es más dulce y más centrado... -contestó Mei-Mei. Todas las chicas vieron con algo de ironía los elogios hacia Dei Xan pero prefirieron no decir nada.

-Shigure verdad o reto? -preguntó Ritsuko.

-Reto.

-Te reto a que... vayas a la habitación de los chicos y consigas una foto tierna de Ryuga -dijo Madoka. Shigure tragó saliva pero al final decidió ir, claro tuvo que reunir valentía.

-Pero los chicos están en habitaciones separadas -dijo Misaki.

-Hoy decidieron dormir todos en la misma habitación, ya que les pareció injusto que nosotras tuvieramos una noche de chicas -explicó Sophie.

Salió de la habitación con su cámara y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos. Al llegar tomo una de las prensas de su cabello y la retorció de modo que entrara perfectamente en la cerradura y con unos cuantos giros la puerta se abrió. Se deslizo sigilosamente hacia adentro y caminó de puntillas hasta la zona donde estaban las camas, bueno más bien eran camarotes. Pudo observar como Gingka pronunciaba el nombre de Madoka en sus sueños y trató de aguantar la risa, Masamune pedía comida dormido, Benkei pronunciaba su clásico B-b-b-bull, Tsubasa decía muy seguido las palabras matar y luego Kyoya, (Yo: ya se adivinaran que está soñando XD). Bueno en fin, ella fue pasando con una mano en su boca para evitar soltar la carcajada y despertar a todos, cuando al fin llego a la cama de Ryuga, quien estaba dormido tiernamente abrazando la sábana, esto hizo que la chica se tirara al piso y pusiera su mano más duró sobre su boca para evitarse desgajarse de la risa ahí mismo. Una vez que se hubo calmado se puso en pie y procedió a tomar la foto pero...

-_Un momento, si no uso el flash no se verá bien y si lo uso me descubrirá -_pensaba angustiada la chica, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que su encima del pantalón de su pijama llevaba una sudadera en forma de cinturón, así que la soltó y su cubrió la cara con ella, también tomo una de las sábanas que Ryuga había arrogado a un lado mientras dormía. Tomó aire, contó hasta tres mentalmente y tomó la foto con el flash haciendo que Ryuga se despertará, un milisegundo después Ryuga ya tenía una sábana empastada en su cara y solo vio una silueta corriendo. Dispuesto a atrapar y machacar al que había interrumpido sus sueños corrió detrás de la silueta haciendo que todos los demás se despertaran.

Mientras tanto, Shigure corría como si su vida dependiera ello y, pensándolo bien, lo hace; con este pensamiento aceleró la velocidad. Pasó por alto la habitación en donde estaban las demás y siguió corriendo ya que, si entrara, Ryuga entraría también y sabría quien fue la que tomó la foto y en cuanto a las otras sería como hecharles las soga al cuello. Corrió por todo lado que le fuera posible hasta que divisó la piscina y corrió hacia ella. Dentro de la piscina había un inflable para un niño pequeño y, usando sus habilidades de gimnasta saltó sobre el para dar al otro lado de la piscina, sin embargo Ryuga al seguir medio dormido no lo logró y calló al agua. Lo único que divisó cuando ya se hubo despabilado fue la silueta corriendo aun más rápido.

**En la habitación de las chicas:**

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por su amiga y conversaban sobre como le estaría yendo hasta que Shigure entró con el cabello alborotado y muy agitada.

-Qué te pasó? -preguntó Hazuki.

-Una vez... que hube tomado la foto... Ryuga se despertó pero conseguí... escapar sin que me viera el rostro... y luego él me correteó por... todo el hotel y he tenido que saltar la piscina... para poder... pederlo -explicaba Shigure entrecortadamente mientras tomaba aire.

-Entonces tienes la foto? -preguntó asombrada Reiko y Shigure asintió con la cabeza. Y acto seguido todas soltaron un: Déjanos verla... Por lo que la chica procedió a mostrarles la foto.

Siguieron jugando toda la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidas. Al día siguiente se alistaron y al bajar a desayunar se encontraron con los chicos, Ryuga, por cierto, tenía unas ojeras tremendas.

-Vaya, Ryuga qué te pasó -preguntó Shizuka.

-A noche parece que alguien entró en la habitación y nos despertó a todos - explicó Yuu.

-Lo malo fue que no conseguimos verle el rostro... -dijo Kenta.

Las chicas hacían esfuerzos increíbles por aguantar la risa debido a su travesura de anoche. Al final, todos se fueron a desayunar y cuando terminaron decidieron ir a conocer la ciudad donde se encontraba la playa.

**En la ciudad:**

-A dónde podemos ir -preguntó Madoka.

-Preguntemos, aquí deben haber buenos lugares para descansar -sugirió Chi Yun.

-Yo no pienso ir a pregutar -se quitó Hizuki y la mayoría le siguió con un: _yo tampoco_.

-Bueno... Yo voy -dijo Shizuka al ver que era la única que quedaba. Se acercó a una chica como de su edad que al parecer iba con su hermana menor. Poco después Shizuka le agradeció a la chica y volvió con los demás.

-Me dijeron que a dos cuadras hay unos baños termales muy buenos -dijo Shizuka -podríamos ir allí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, tuvieron que parar a preguntar al menos tres veces pero no importó. Al llegar los recibió una anciana.

-Qué desean?

-Hola, mis amigos y yo queremos ver las aguas termales -dijo Shizuka.

-Claro vengan con migo -dijo la ancianita mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por todos. La anciana se detuvo al frente de dos puertas y les dió un juego de llaves con número a cada uno -La puerta de los hombres es la derecha y la de las chicas a la izquierda, esas llaves les serviran para abrir los casilleros donde encontraran todo lo que necesitan. Al salir me pagaran -dijo la anciana todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a su respectiva puerta.

**En el lado de las chicas:**

-Qué alivio... las baños son por separado -dijo Hikaru al entrar.

-Tienes razón pero... precisamente por qué lo dices? -dijo Madoka.

-Por el pervertido de mi novio -contestó Hikaru haciendo que todas rieran.

-Por lo que veo, no es tan serio como da la impresión -dijo Reiko entre risas.

-Bueno deberíamos entrar al agua -dijo Misaki. Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Shizuka aun tenía muy marcado el golpe. -Hermana, me parece muy extraño que el golpe no haya mejorado -dijo haciendo que todas las chicas voltearan a ver a Shizuka.

-No es nada, dentro de poco sanara -contestó Shizuka. De ningún modo les iba a decir que fue Kyoya quien causo que su brazo empeorara (Inner: no es lo que están pensando.. pervertidos)

Todas se encogieron de hombros y entraron al agua, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo: bueno aquí termina el cap, traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude para compensar lo mucho que duré. Solo espero que no me maten si no subo rápido los caps y si me matan... Vendré en la noche y los jalaré de los pies BUAJAJAJAJA, naaa mentira. Bueno nos leemos después...


	17. 17: Pervertidos!

Bueno esté es el el cap de hoy... Ineer: ya estoy aburrida vamos a matarlos a todos. Yo: aun no, aguanta un poco... Bueno comencemos antes de que... ya saben quien se descontrole y corra a matarlos a todos y... debido a las... numerosas actividades de estos últimos días estoy cansada entonces yo no la detenga y... Ustedes saben.

Pervertidos!

Las chicas disfrutaban de un relajante baño en las aguas termales (Yo: al puro estilo Ranma 1/2 o Naruto), todo en orden, todo normal. A ratos se tiraban agua unas a otras o contaban anécdotas o cosas así. En fin por ahora estaba todo increíble.

**Del Lado de los Chicos:**

Pues... ahí no estaba nada bien, su lado y el de las chicas estaba separado tan solo por una pared de madera, a la cual ellos fácilmente su podían trepar y ver al otro lado. Y, como era de esperarse su tentación era demasiada... Muchos solo podían mirar la madera como estúpidos mientras escuchaban la risa de las chicas y los chapoteos del otro lado. Siguieron así un rato hasta que Kyoya no aguantó y salió del agua para comenzar a treparse.

-Q-qué haces, Kyoya? -preguntó Gingka.

-No se te hace obvio?

-Pues... sí. Pero... si te descubren estás jodido -advirtió Gingka.

-Con todas las payasadas que están haciendo no se darán cuenta -terminó de decir Kyoya.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y la mayoría decidieron seguirle el juego.

**Del Lado de las Chicas:**

Todas se divertían mucho hasta que, Misaki, quien tenía los sentidos más agudizados que los de las demás, escuchó algo al otro lado. Y le dijo a su hermana en el oído lo que había escuchado y le dijo que se lo pasara a las demás. Fue cuestión de 1 minuto para que todas estuvieran enteradas.

-Creo que todas sabemos a ciencia cierta que es lo que pasa -dijo Angelique.

-Sí, pues... que se jodan -dijo Madoka arrancando pedazos de un bambú delgado que había afuera del agua y los repartía entre todas -Todas colóquense lo más cerca de la orilla que puedan, sumergánse y usen estos para respirar. Así va a parecer que no hay nadie... Eso sí sujeten algún objeto contundente para que cuando se asomen se lo lancemos en la cabeza. -terminó de decir en susurro.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí, no era mala idea, así que cada una se colocó de una orilla de las aguas y se hundió junto con algún objeto lo suficientemente duro para dejarlos en shock por unos instantes.

Comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de los chicos escalando la barda y bajo del agua se podían ver entre sí, calcularon más o menos cuando llegarían a la parte de arriba, Sophie contó hasta tres con los dedos y todas lanzaron los objetos dándole a todos y cada uno de los chicos que las espiaban por la cabeza.

-Bueno, hay que hacer algo más... -dijo Mei-Mei.

-Por qué ya están hechos pistola? -preguntó confundida Hazuki.

-Son muy tercos y pervertidos como para darse por vencidos aun -dijo Hikaru.

-Ya sé, todas trajimos un traje de baño por si acaso, no? -preguntó Shizuka a lo que todas asintieron -Pues aprovechemos que están estúpidos por el golpe y pongamosnolos y así cuando intenten asomarse no podrán ver nada.

Las chicas de nuevo hicieron caso y se pusieron sus trajes de baño, por fin se iban a poder relajar, o eso creían ellas. Los chicos se volvieron a asomar y se decepcionaron al ver los trajes de baño y las chicas quienes ya habían volteado a verlos se rieron.

-De verdad creyeron que dejaríamos las cosas así como estaban sabiendo que son unos pervertidos? -dijo Shigure en tono de burla.

-Si les soy sincero, eso hubiera preferido -dijo Kyoya.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti, Kyoya -dijo Hikaru.

-Será mejor que dejen de intentar vernos porque no va a funcionar -alerdeó Angelique.

-Eso lo veremos -dijeron todos los pervertidos al unisono.

**Del lado de los chicos:**

-No se si se han fijado pero las aguas de este lugar, a cada rato bajan y suben, lo que significa que debe haber una conexión entre este baño y el de las chicas -dijo Masamune.

-Vaya, para cosas como esa si piensas bien -se burló Benkei.

-Solo hagánme caso y busquen la conexión -dijo Masamune enojado.

Luego de un rato encontraron la dichosa conexión, solo debían esperar el momento indicado. Escuchaban risas de las chicas y también cuando se ponían a jugar con el agua.

**Del lado de las chicas:**

Las chicas aun no se atrevían a quitarse sus trajes de baño, pero al no ver a los pervertidos asomarse por un largo rato decidieron que era hora de que se los quitaran.

-Oigan me está dando mucho calor, la anciana nos mostró unas regaderas de agua fría en la otra habitación creo que debería ir -dijo Shigure.

Al final Shigure no fue la única en ir, también fueron Angelique, Misaki, Madoka, Shizuka y Ritsuko. Poco después las chicas fueron saliendo poco a poco, algunas por hambre y otras iban a acompañar a las demás en las regaderas. Al final solo quedaron Sophie y Hikaru.

-Oye dime, qué tal la relación con Kyoya? -preguntó Sophie.

-Cada vez va mejor -dijo Hikaru -se porta muy lindo con migo... Además yo sé el esfuerzo que hace por controlar sus hormonas...

-Si ahora las está controlando no quiero ni imaginarme cuando no... -dijo Sophie haciendo que las dos chicas soltaran la risa.

-Y tu y Julien?

-Va super... Aunque sinceramente... estoy asustada -dijo Sophie y Hikaru la interrogó con la mirada -Mira... sé que Julien me ama y yo a él pero... Su familia es muy importante en Italia y si no les agrado como novia de su heredero? o si deciden comprometerlo con otra?

-Eso no pasará, tu eres una gran chica les agradaras y no hay heredera o millonaria que pueda remplazarte -trató de animar Hikaru -Además... Julien no es ningún cobarde... no dejaría que los separaran...

-Más le vale... -dijo Sophie esta ves de forma divertida -Bueno voy a las regaderas... Vienes?

-No, ve tu, luego te alcanzó -respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa, Sophie se encogió de hombros y salió del agua.

Hikaru se relajó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y no se dio cuanta de que no estaba sola en el agua.

De la nada salió Kyoya y la acorraló contra una de las orillas.

-Hola... Hikaru -dijo Kyoya pausadamente.

-Kyoya... que carajo haces aquí? -dijo mientras se tapaba lo que podía con sus manos.

-Nada... pasando el rato...

-Hablo enserio.

-Qué? Es crimen querer estar con mi novia un rato?

-En concreto que estás preguntando?

-Ya lo dije, qué si es crimen querer estar con mi novia?

-Depende de la situación...

-Y en esta?

-Si y la sentencia es bastante dura...

-No le tengo miedo a la sentencia -dijo Kyoya acercándose al rostro de Hikaru.

-Ah sí? -preguntó retadoramente la chica.

-Sí -terminó de decir Kyoya un segundo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

-Basta... lo mejor es que vuelvas de tu lado o los demás se preguntaran donde estás -dijo Hikaru.

-Tranquila... en este momento Sophie y Madoka deben estar en una situación parecida... -dijo Kyoya haciendo que Hikaru lo mirara interrogante y Kyoya soltó una risita por la expresión del rostro de su novia -Estuvimos escuchando toda su conversación, poco a poco los demás se fueron a perseguir a sus enamoradas o por que simplemente tenían hambre y así hasta que quede yo solo...

-Vaya... montón de acosadores -dijo Hikaru mirando de reojo hacia otro lado.

-Pero... deben admitir que uno de este montón de acosadores te trae vuelta loca -dijo Kyoya divertido.

-Yo diría que es al revés...

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón debo regresar a mi lado... En cualquier momento tus amigas pueden venir y matarme -dijo Kyoya mientras le daba un pequeño beso de despedida en la frente y se sumergía para ir al lado de los chicos...

Al parecer, la predicción de Kyoya fue correcta porque poco a poco llegaron las amigas de Hikaru de regreso a las termales, al igual que los chicos regresaron a su lado...

Poco después todos se fueron y le pagaron a la anciana.

-Será mejor que regresemos al hotel... estoy algo cansada -dijo Shizuka.

Todos volvieron al hotel tranquilamente y pudieron descansar hasta la hora de la cena.

**En la cena:**

-Juro, que aun siento el agua caliente -dijo Mei-Mei.

-Ya vamos dos -dijo Masamune.

-Tres -continuó Misaki.

-Mañana es nuestro último día que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Wales.

-Hay una feria muy cerca de la playa, porqué no vamos? -sugirió Dei Xan.

-No es mala idea -dijo Chi Yun.

-Bien mañana a las 8 en punto nos iremos para poder aprovechar bien el día, será mejor que descansen bien -dijo Angelique emocionada.

-Es imposible descansar bien cuando te mandan a dormir en el suelo -se quejó Masamune.

-Cállate a no ser que quieras que te rompa la boca -advirtió Angelique con mirada penetrante haciendo que Masamune se escondiera detrás de Chao Xin mientras los demás se morían de la risa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Yo: bueno por ahora eso es todo.

Inner: y lo será por un largo rato.

Yo: Si.. pues mañana empezare la semana de exámenes y no podré escribir mucho pero haré lo que pueda...

Tsubasa: Maldito Kyoya, si se atreve a tocar a Hikaru lo matare.

Yo: aquí la que más te quiere soy yo... Te metiste demasiado en tu papel del fic.

Tsubasa: jeje lo siento.

Yo: bueeeno Nos leemos después. Besos.


	18. Chapter 18: La Casa del Terror

Yo: Gomene, gomene estube castigada por notas de exámenes. Ineer: los profes nos odian. Yo: Totalmente de acuerdo... Empecemos con el cap antes de que enloquezca y mate a mis profes para luego huir con Tsubasa y Jeff the Killer hacia el amanecer... Inner: ella necesita ayuda... Alguien llame a un hospital psíquiatrico. Yo: no hace falta ya ahorita te vienen a recoger...

La Casa del Terror

Los chicos en la feria se divertían mucho, subían a cada atracción que se les ponía al frente, hasta que se sentaron a descansar tomando un refresco.

-Que divertido, lastima que hoy sea nuestro último día aquí -dijo Yuu.

-Qué atracción nos falta? -preguntó Gingka.

-Solo una... -dijo Shizuka volteando a ver a la casa del terror.

-Pues, terminemos rápido y vayamos no puede ser tan horrible -dijo Ryuga a lo que todos asintieron.

Luego de terminar cada uno sus refrescos, se fueron hacia la famosa casa, pagaron los tiquetes y todo el asunto y entraron... Al entrar les pareció muy decepcionante ya que solo era una habitación con sangre falsa en las paredes, cuadros insignificantes y una cruz de paredes en medio.

-Que raro... Para qué tienen está cruz? Solo quita espacio -dijo Shizuka colocándose en un lado de la cruz.

Extrañamente todos imitaron su acción y se acercaron... De repente las paredes se movieron llevando a los a todos hacia compuertas que se abrieron en las paredes; las cuales, al estar los chicos dentro se cerraron.

**Detrás de una de las compuertas:**

-Aah, mi hombro -se quejó una adolorida Shizuka a quién se le había soltado la coleta dejando a más de uno embobado. Su verdadero cabello, al igual que el de su hermana le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era ligeramente curveado haciendo referencia a un serpiente boa además del flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

-Oye, estás bien? -preguntó Sophie ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, no es nada. Saliendo del tema donde estamos? -preguntó la chica mirando al rededor.

-Oigan nosotros también estamos aquí -dijo Benkei mientras él junto con Dei Xan, Hazuki, Gingka y Angelique salían de las sombras.

-No podemos quedarnos como tontos es parte de la atracción, si nos quedamos aquí no pasará nada interesante -dijo Hazuki mientras comenzaba a caminar los demás solo se miraron entre sí, en encogieron de hombros, y la siguieron.

**En otra compuerta:**

-Están todos bien -preguntó Madoka a los demás, que vendrían siendo Julien, Masamune, Hikaru, Reiko, Chi Yun y Yuu.

-Sí... pero está muy oscuro aquí -dijo Yuu mientras con miedo se aferraba a la mano de Hikaru quien en, al ver el rostro del niño se conmovió y se agachó para abrazarlo.

-Vaya... Hikaru sería buena madre -dijo Reiko.

-Que suerte que Kyoya no está aquí porque el proceso debe encantarle -dijo Masamune a lo que todos rieron y Chi Yun y Yuu los miraban sin entender -algún día lo van a entender -terminó de decir Masamune a los niños.

-Deberíamos seguir caminando, a no ser que queramos quedarnos aquí todo el día -dijo Julien a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar.

**Siguiente compuerta:**

Ritsuko, Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Shigure y Wales ya se encontraban caminando, a ver si encontraban alguna salida.

-Alguien más se siente observado? -preguntó Wales con temor.

-Que bueno, comenzaba a pensar que era la única que se sentía así -dijo Ritsuko.

De la nada se iluminó parte de la habitación y se divisó una biblioteca abandonada, los chicos con curiosidad entraron y comenzaron a buscar algo que los llevara a la salida. A Shigure se le calló un libro y al tratar de recogerlo una mano ensangrentada le agarró la muñeca, la chica gritó horrorizada y sin embargo logró zafarse del agarre de... lo que sea que fuera eso. Los demás al escuchar el grito corrieron a socorrerla pero al llegar más manos los tomaron de los tobillos y de uno de los libreros salió un cádaver en estado de putrefacción con un cuchillo en la mano acercándose a ellos lentamente.

-Ok ya me harte -dijo Ritsuko, la cual traía botas y al quitárselas quedo liberada del agarre de las manos zombies y con una pirueta pateó el cádaver haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás y las manos soltaran a sus amigos.

-Wow, tu también haces gimnasia -dijo Chao Xin.

-Mi prima, no es la única buena en esto...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no sabemos que más puede haber aquí -dijo Tsubasa y todos salieron corriendo de ahí.

**En la última compuerta:**

Como ya me cansé de explicar... solo diré que ya estaban caminando di pues... los que faltan de mencionar no? Saquen cálculos ustedes...

De repente todo el interior de la casa comenzó a girar llevando a todos a una habitación extraña con paredes negras...

-Aaaah... mi cabeza -se quejó Shigure.

-Maldición, acaso quieren matarnos? -dijo Sophie cabreada.

-Sophie? -escuchó decir una voz.

-Hikaru... -respondió la oji-verde.

-Parece que volvemos a estar todos juntos -dijo Benkei.

-Oigan es idea mía o la habitación se vuelve cada vez más pequeña -dijo Gingka.

-Si de hecho -Coincidió Chao Xin.

-O-oigan -dijo alarmada Hazuki -Qué es eso que cae por las paredes?

Cuando Hazuki terminó de hablar Kyoya puso una mano en la pared para que terminara cubierta de un líquido rojo...

-Es Sangre! -grito una histérica Ritsuko.

-Que... es... sangre... -dijo Misaki pausadamente antes de caer desmayada siendo sostenida por sus amigas.

-Qué le pasó...? -preguntó preocupada Hikaru.

-Es muy largo de contar -dijo Shizuka con la mirada perdida y triste -Ahora hay que salir de aquí.

-Ya me harté -gritó Kyoya sacando a Lion -LET IT RIP! -gritó mientras lanzaba su bey, pero este al chocar contra la pared frenó en seco.

-Miren eso parece una abertura -dijo Mei-Mei.

-Vamos hacia allá -dijo Wales.

Resultó que si era una abertura que conducía a una resbaladilla (o como lo conocemos en mi país tobogán) Llegaron a una especie de túnel y a lo lejos se podía ver la luz... Corrieron eufóricos por salir de allí, incluso Benkei quien tenía más peso ya que llevaba a Misaki, y cuando ya iban a llegar... Un muro les bloqueó el pasó.

De repente por todo lado comenzaron a salir arañas (Inner: tengo el deber de resaltar que Hikaru les tiene fobia a las arañas) haciendo que cierta chica se asustara y se aferrara a su novio con un gato.

Esté último parecía divertido y enternecido con la actitud de la chica así que la abrazó haciendo que Tsubasa y Ryuga echaran chispas.

-Miren -dijo Kenta señalando el muro -tal vez podamos escalarlo.

-Hay que tratar -dijo Julian resignado.

-Todos comenzaron a escalar, Hikaru con ayuda puesto que no podía ni moverse por el miedo (Inner: que cobarde...) y llegaron al otro lado... Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el muro se levanto y las arañas ya no estaban... en vez de ellas estaban... cómo lo digo? Diferentes... personas para asustarlos como: Jason, Freddie, La hija del exorcista, Chuky, Jeff the Killer, etc... Y si algo habían aprendido de las películas era a no meterse con esos personajes... así que corrieron a todo lo que les daban las piernas y finalmente logreron salir.

-No mames, pensé que nunca terminaría -soltó Ritsuko una vez fuera de la casa.

-Ni me lo menciones, un segundo más ahí y te juro que me da un infarto -dijo Shizuka tocando su pecho para calmarse.

-Así que... miedo a las arañas... -dijo Kyoya en forma de burla mirando a su novia... la cual se sonrojó.

-C-cállate... -terminó por decir Hikaru haciendo que todos rieran.

-Vamos al hotel ya está oscureciendo y deberíamos comenzar a hacer las maletas para mañana -dijo Madoka. Todos asintieron y se fueron rumbo al hotel.

**Esa misma noche:**

Todos cenaron juntos y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Todo en orden: Kyoya abrazando a Hikaru, las chicas que compartían cuarto con otras chicas charlando, los chicos jugando Play Station, Julien y Sophie veían una película y Masamune acomodaba unas almohadas en el suelo para que al día siguiente no le doliera la espalda (Yo: recuerden que Angelique lo manda al piso...) Y así pasaron su última noche en la playa...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****De nuevo, perdonenme, nunca me atrevería a dejar una historia inconclusa... Quiero pedir especiales disculpas a mi amiga **Rox Siniestra**, ya que ella siempre ha seguido mi fic y de verdad lo lamento, gomene. Bueno cuidense, nos leemos después y ya prometo no volver a tardar tanto.


	19. 19: Dulce Sonrisa Dolor Extremo

Ola k ase... Lo siento he pasado con eso toda la semana XD. Inner: bueno esta noticia no les va a gustar pero... igual. Yo: digamos que el anime que me impulsó a ser Otaku fue Naruto y... como ya va a terminar. Inner: estaba muy interesante pero... Yo: El RELLENOOOO! Ya estoy harta... Así que para que compartan mi dolor este cap será como.. un relleno de la historia. Inner: no tiene nada que ver con lo que quedamos, además de que tendrá que ver con uno de los OC, si han leído el perfil de esta loca sabrán cual es... Yo: aun así tratare de darle un poco de drama para que sea interesante, como aveces hacen con el relleno de Naruto. Inner: Bueno comencemos.

Dulce Sonrisa= Dolor extremo

Estaba cansada, sentía que le pesaba todo el cuerpo en especial su hombro... Trataba de que sanara pero su estilo de vida no lo dejaba... Suspiró, estaba de nuevo en su instituto eran las 3:32 am, no podía dormir... Todo por culpa de una simple carta...

**Shizuka's POV**

Me sentí muy mal de solo pensar en ese bastardo... Me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mis amigas y compañeras de cuarto, tenía que saber si esa carta existía, que no era una mala jugada de mi mente... Muy a mi pesar, el sobre seguía allí en mi escritorio, con temblor en mis manos abrí el sobre y leí con cuidado el papel que traía dentro... Cuando terminé quería mandar todo a la mierda y buscar a ese maldito para matarlo de una buena vez.

_Shizuka:_

_Sé que estás en un instituto y que estás muy ocupada, por ende me llevaré a Usagi con migo, no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya tomé la decisión... Tu y Misaki son libres de elegir lo que quieren hacer, pero aun así son muy jóvenes y muy inútiles como para cuidar de una niña como Usagi. Iré con ella en una semana a tu instituto para que puedan despedirse de ella. Ni intentes hacerme algo, recuerda que soy tu padre y en un juicio estás claramente en desventaja contra mi..._

_ Atte: Satoru Yatsu_

__Estaba cansada de todo esto, levanté con cuidado mi pantalón pijama, dejando ver mi cicatriz que con suerte un poco de maquillaje la tapaba ; provocada por una borrachera del hombre que ahora quería llevarse a mi hermanita. Eso no iba a pasar, juré que no dejaría que sufriera así... Hasta que me puse a razonar... Como si mi vida dependiera de ello busqué por todos lados mi teléfono y me apresuré a marcar.

-Hola... -se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Leonard... -dijo aliviada la chica quien había salido de su habitación para no despertar a nadie - Que bueno... de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime...

-Mi padre quiere llevarse a Usagi...

Por un rato conversaron sobre la situación.

-Descuida, avisare a el Señor Colorado, Usagi está en su casa así que no debe haber problema en que la protejan. Y organizaré un juicio para que se vea donde tu padre dio todo consentimiento a que fueran adoptados por la familia Colorado -dijo Leonard al otro lado de la línea...

-Gracias... -dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas...

**Shizuka's POV End**

**Al día siguiente**

Estaban todos en el comedor desayunando y Shizuka pensó que sería mejor decirles, después de todo eran sus amigos... Así que les contó todo y ellos dijeron que tenían su total apoyo...

El resto del día pasó entre clases, ensayos por parte del club de gimnasia mientras preparaban Drácula y por supuesto muchos dolores de cabeza para todos!

Toda la semana se pasó arreglando fechas, en 3 días sería el juicio, al cual Satoru Yatsu había aceptado a regañadientes...

** 3 días después**

****Era hora del juicio Shizuka llevaba una elegante blusa roja de manga corta con una falda de igual color que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Se encontraba charlando con sus amigos cuando un hombre y una mujer mayores junto con Usagi que iba alegre de la mano de la mujer, se veía que eran muy elegantes.

-Madre... Padre... -dijo Shizuka abrazando a sus padres adoptivos - No saben cuanto les agradezco que me apoyen en esto.

-No te preocupes... Mi niña -dijo la mujer de forma maternal.

-Así es nadie me va a quitar a mis hijas -dijo el hombre quien, a pesar de su edad demostraba ser un hombre lleno de juventud.

Al poco tiempo sus amigos se animaron a acercarse y Misaki también les saludó con un abrazo.

Todos sus amigos tuvieron sus respectivas presentaciones y cayeron en la conclusión de que Shizuka, Misaki y Usagi habían sido adoptadas por una gran familia. La pareja de nobles llamó a un joven que estaba a los lejos, de cabello blanco y corto hasta la nuca con unos hermosos ojos verdes vestido de traje.

-Hola -dijo Shizuka para darle un beso en la mejilla - Muchachos el es Leonard, un amigo de la familia.

-Leonard... Montori -dijo Julien extendiendo su mano.

-Julien... tanto tiempo -dijo Leonard respondiendo al saludo -Vaya yo ya te hacía comprometido a la fuerza jaja...

-Jaja, no... por ahora estoy bien -dijo tomando de la cintura a Sophie -Sophie, el es Leonard, un viejo amigo, Leonard, ella es Sophie, mi novia.

-Un gusto -saludó Sophie.

-El gusto es mió...

Escucharon a un hombre carraspeando ligeramente detrás de ellos y al volver a ver vieron a un hombre de unos 40 años con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras tenía a una mujer rubia, morena y de unos 22 años agarrada de la cintura, claramente esa imagen causaba repugnancia.

-Perdón que interrumpa... Soy Satoru Yatsu el padre de Shizuka, Mizaki y Usagi Yatsu... Un placer -dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano al señor Colorado.

-Lamento informarle que se equivoca... - Anne Colorado indignada -Legalmente, las tres llevan nuestro apellido, son nuestras hijas... Le pido, por favor que respete eso... Nosotros somos sus padres ahora...

-De verdad? jajaja -dijo la mujer que acompañaba a Yatsu riendo vulgarmente -Miré... Satoru es el padre de estás niñas... No necesitan de una familia de millonarios presumidos...

-Oiga! No permito que le hable así a mi madre -dijo Misaki, haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran, claramente había sacado las garras. La mujer quedó indignada, además de que se había atrevido a gritarle, ambas mellizas eran más hermosas que ella... No soportaba que la superaran... pero claro, según ella, con su escote era de lo mejor.

Pronto los llamaron para entrar al juicio. Todo normal al principio pero...

-Señor Yatsu... -dijo el juez -dígame, por que necesita a su hija pequeña junto a usted y porqué solo a la pequeña?

-Verá señor, Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la adopción... yo quiero a mi hija y con las dos mayores... es imposible razonar... -dijo el hombre tratando de ser convincente.

-Objeción -dijo Leonard -Señor juez, con todo respeto, conozco a Shizuka y a Misaki desde que llegaron a la mansión Colorado, siempre han sido muy buenas personas y no piensan más que en la seguridad de todas ellas incluyendo a Usagi... Y no solo eso... -dijo mientras de su maletín sacaba un contrato - En este contrato establece que el señor Yatsu, se encontraba de acuerdo con la adopción y justo al final se encuentra su firma... -Terminó entregándole el contrato al juez quien lo analizó.

-Pues... es un documento valedero, al igual que si argumento -dijo El juez.

- P-pero señor... Usted debe entender... estaba muy mal ese día además, soy completamente capaz de cuidar de la niña y darle lo que necesité -dijo Yatsu...

-Me gustaría que pasara al frente Shizuka Colorado -dijo Leonard mientras Shizuka se acercaba -Ella tiene pruebas de que no está en condiciones de tener bajo su cuidado a una niña...

Shizuka supo al instante a que se refería así que tomó aire y levantó un poco su falda y con su propia mano quitó al maquillaje, dejando ver la cicatriz dejada por su padre...

El juez miró asombrado.

-Eso ha sido suficiente evidencia...

-P-pero, la niña tiene libertad de elegir -dijo Yatsu desesperado. -Con quién irás... Con tus hermanas o con migo?

-Con mis hermanas dijo lanzándose para abrazar a Misaki, quien mostró ona sonrisa triunfal.

-Maldita mocosa insolente! -Dijo Yatsu preparándose para pegarles a Misaki y a Usagi pero un segundo antes... La mano de Yatsu reventó contra la mejilla de Shizuka quien se había colocado al frente para proteger a sus hermanas y que debido al impacto se rompió el labio y quedó sentada en el piso.

Sus amigos vinieron a auxiliarla mientras los guardias sacaban a Yatsu del lugar mientras que la vulgar mujer que lo acompañaba le prometía que no se iba a quedar así...

Luego de un rato salieron de la sala... Todo estaba bien excepto por el dolor en la mejilla de Shizuka.

-Me asustaste -dijo Hikaru -Pudiste haber quedado peor.

-Si... pero lo que importa es que todo salió bien -dijo Tsubasa.

-Hay que volver, no podemos quedarnos aquí... -dijo Wales.

-Vamos, llevaré a nuestros padres a conocer el instituto -dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa... Una que claramente mostraba dolor...

-_Shizuka... -_Pensaron sus amigos.

Más tarde Shizuka y Misaki mostraron a sus padres el instituto... Ellos se alegraron al ver que eran felices allí y esta vez si pudieron concer bien a Gingka y los demás...

-Shizuka... -dijo Naoki -de verdad te encuentras bien?

-Si no te preocupes... -De nuevo esa sonrisa adolorida... Ya estaba acostumbrada a los abusos de su padre... Entonces?

**Esa noche:**

-Mamá... -pensaba la pobre chica recostada en su cama mientras recordaba los ojos de su madre... azul profundo, como los de ella y los de su tía rojo, como los de Misaki y Isagi, naranjas como su abuelo... Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar a su familia... Por su culpa todo se vino abajo y ahora... Su dolor... transformado en una sonrisa aparentemente, real... Cuando por dentro su mundo se desmorona por haberlo perdido todo en una sola noche...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

****Yo: Wow, espero que les haya gustado el relleno XD... Sufran con migo!

Kyoya: no es justo, si quiera me mencionas...

Yo: Lo siento es que... como dije este cap sería sobre la misteriosa Shizuka!

Kyoya: y que importa ella?

Yo: lo sabrás a su tiempo... Bueno nos leemos después... No me maten por el relleno.


	20. 20 Drácula y se Descubre a los Malvados

Holaaaa! Espero que no se hayan cabreado tanto con el rello (Yo sé que si XD) Bueno volvemos a lo normal. Inner: antes de que comiencen los exámenes... Yo: Sip ahora empecemos.

Drácula y se Descubre a los Malvados

El club de gimnasia se encontraba en el penúltimo ensayo para la obra de Drácula... El último sería el sábado, el mismo día del estreno unas 6 horas antes, ya que la obra duraba 2 horas y lo demás lo necesitarían para alistarse y terminar de arreglar errores del vestuario.

Gingka y los demás fueron a apoyar a sus amigas al ensayo, mientras que Sophie y las demás chicas además de Wakaoji giraban al compás de Four Elise, muy despacio y con un deje de melancolía en sus giros, más una sonrisa en sus rostros que daban un aspecto muy elegante; mientras al obra terminaba con la escena donde Drácula mordía el cuello de Minna Murrai terminando junto con la canción.

-Buen ensayo.. Recuerden hoy es jueves nos quedan dos días, practiquen sus expresiones y sobre todo descansen... No quiero zombies el día del estreno, los veo el sábado al medio día -dijo Shizuka quien había coordinado todo el ensayo.

-Estoy agotada... -dijo Sophie.

-Bueno vamos por unas malteadas -sugirió Mei-Mei.

-Sí por que no... -dijo Misaki -Wakaoji, Naoki, vienen?

-Claro, será divertido -dijo Wakaoji mientras Naoki solo asentía.

Mientras caminaban pasaron por el lugar donde Sophie había sido atacada y esta juraría haber visto una sombra que le causo escalofríos... Nadie se percató de esto.

**Más Tarde:**

Se podía ver a nuestra: Pareja Tomate (Ya saben de quienes estoy hablando) caminar por el patio.

-Oye... Hikaru -dijo Kyoya haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo -Prométeme que no Naoki no te hará nada que no sea parte de la obra...

-Kyoya Tategami! -dijo Hikaru - Estás celoso de Naoki? -Continuó reprimiendo una risa o más bien... carcajada. Es decir... Por Kami! Lo había pillado por detrás, la expresión de Kyoya no tenía precio.

Al ver que su novio no le contestaba rió y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Hay Kyoya -dijo Hikaru -te juro que no hay cara más divertida y más tierna que la tuya sonrojado.

-En serio? -dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar -Deberías verte al espejo -continuó riendo.

**En otro lado:**

Sophie se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro cuando le sonó el celular... Número desconocido, la chica contestó preguntándose quién sería y al contestar su mirada se llenó de horror.

-Hola, tanto tiempo -dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea -Pude ver que ya te recuperaste... Hiciste de muy buena vocera para tus amigos...

-Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Sophie reconociendo la voz del tipo que la había dejado ciega... Trató de mantenerse firme pero no podía evitar que su voz se quebrara.

-Ya te lo dije... enfrentarme al resto de tus amigos... -dijo la voz -Solo te aviso, no sé si ir por la pobre Mei-Mei o voy por alguno de los niños o tal vez... por el hipócrita de tu noviecito.

-No te atreverías...

-Por favor... Piénsalo si yo lo acabo no debes preocuparte por sufrir...

-De qué hablas?

-Por favor... Es un noble, lo más probable es que su padre lo vaya a comprometer...

-Eso no te importa! -dijo Sophie cabreada - Y si te atreves a tocar a mis amigos, te juro por mi vida que lo pagarás!

-Eso pronto le veremos no crees? -dijo la voz antes de colgar dejando a Sophie con lágrimas en los ojos por la rabia.

**El sábado:**

El club de gimnasia estaba hecho un desastre, algunos preparaban toda la escenografía, otros ensayaban un poco y los demás terminaban de arreglar su vestuario... Hikaru observaba confundida un vestido de manga larga, color negro y que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, el cual llevaba un short por dentro para que pudiera moverse con libertad. Shizuka se le acercó.

-Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Shizuka.

-Sí... no sé que hacerle... Algo le falta -dijo Hikaru. Shizuka miraba al vestido y luego a Hikaru, al vestido y luego a Hikaru...

-Lo tengo! -dijo sacando un hilo azul y dos agujas -Ayúdame hasta un bordado azul en la parte de abajo y en el cuello. Y yo... le pondré algo de tela azul en las mangas para que de la impresión de que cae -Al terminar ambas estaban cansadas pero orgullosas de su trabajo -Listo, ahora sí es tu estilo... Ve y vístete para ver como te queda.

Al fin... la hora de la presentación llego, el gimnasio estaba a reventar, las luces estaban aun encendidas.

-Sophie... -dijo Hikaru nerviosa -No puedo hacerlo...

-Sí, sí puedes y lo harás -alentó Sophie, muy a su manera -Solo respira y todo saldrá bien... Naoki estará a tu lado en todo momento, no va a dejar que te pase nada.

De repente la luz se apago mientras la tercera llamada para los actores y actrices sonaba. Hikaru suspiró por última vez y salió al escenario para colocarse en el trampolín. Luego comenzó la música y comenzó a saltar hasta alcanzar lo más alto que era capaz de alcanzar y en ese momento pudo ver a Naoki en el trampolín de al lado mientras una pared aparecía y separaba el escenario. Sophie entró a la escena como una e las víctimas de Drácula y cuando este le chupa la sangre se para sobre el muro y comienza a girar cambiando su traje por uno de colores sombríos. La obra siguió su curso normal y llegó la hora de la acrobacia, Hikaru se colocó en el trapecio giratorio y comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad increíble para luego saltar y estirar la mano para ser recibida por la mano de Naoki y fue levantada para chuparle la sangre mientras los demás actores giraban melancólicamente.

Todo el público se levantó emocionado al ver el final de la obra... Para el final Naoki se soltó son cuidado del trapecio de la mano de Hikaru para caer en el trampolín para cuando cayeron tomados de la mano todo el público aplaudió y en ese mismo instante Naoki jaló a Hikaru y la besó... El público se emocionó cada vez más, a excepción de claro sus amigos quienes obviamente estaban en el estreno. Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos y buscó la oportunidad para separarse y salir corriendo, en cuanto la encontró se impulsó con el trampolín y salió por arriba.

Mientras el público salía trató de encontrar a sus amigos cuando una honda de energía oscura la golpeó haciéndola chocar contra la pared...

-Vaya... miran quien será la siguiente víctima...

-Tu eres el que atacó a Sophie... -dijo Hikaru mientras la sombre reía.

-Creo que es hora de que me presente -dijo la sombra quitándose la máscara y la capucha.

-W-wakaoji...

**En otra parte:**

Las personas del público corrían aterradas por la nube de humo y sus amigos buscaban a Hikaru...

-_Hikaru... por favor -_Rogaba internamente Tsubasa.

Pronto escucharon el grito de su amiga...

-Ataca Acuario!

-Ahora Devil...

-_No puede ser esa voz... -_pensó Sophie corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado -_Nunca creí que viniera por Hikaru..._

Al llegar Hikaru se tambaleaba y se encontraba sucia...

-Basta Wakaoji -dijo la voz de Naoki saliendo de las sombras.

-Descuida... Es toda tuya -dijo lanzando una honda que empujó a Hikaru hacia Naoki.

-Qué piensas hacer con ella? -Gritó Ryuga.

-Ja, ustedes no deberían estar aquí... No se metan -dijo Naoki.

-Ya basta!Por que Wakaoji, Naoki? -dijo Shigure -pensé que eramos amigos.

-Fue muy fácil engañarlas... jaja.

-Basta yo me luchare contra ti -dijo Gingka. Mientras sus amigos decían cosas como: Yo igual...

-Cada vez que uno pierda seguirá otro... no podrán ganar así... -dijo Kenta.

-Bueno... si están tan confiados... Peleen todos contra nosotros... -dijo Wakaoji. -si es que no son cobardes.

Los chicos indignados aceptaron el reto y comenzó la pelea.

-Muy bien Devil... Espada al corazón -dijo lanzando un ataque que iba hasta el bey de Mei-Mei, pero... Dei Xan lo bloqueó poniendo el suyo al frente... Inmediatamente una púa de energía salió hacia Dei Xan y lo atravesó.

-Dei Xan... -dijo Mei-Mei con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo veía caer. Y con furia en su mirada embistió con fuerza a Devil haciendo que retrocediera... Naoki se hartó y se lanzó contra todos los beys.

Atacaba a diestra y a siniestra hasta que atacó a Ryuga... un ataque tan fuerte que ni siquiera LDrago podría detener... Luminum Angelus se colocó inesperadamente en frente de LDrago.

-Luminum Angelus, ciera tus alas! -dijo Misaki haciendo aparecer una especie de escudo en frente de LDrago bloqueando el ataque. Ryuga agradeció a Misaki con la mirada, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-Que es lo que tienen contra nosotros! -Preguntó Benkei ya que su bey había parado de girar.

-Contra ustedes no... Contra ellos -dijo Wakaoji señalando a Julien y a Kyoya -ellos se quedaron con nuestras chicas y ahora lo pagarán...

-No seas payaso... Ellas nunca estarían con alguien como ustedes -rugió Kyoya.

-K-kyoya... -se escuchó a lo lejos y se podía ver a Hikaru levantándose débilmente caminando hacia Kyoya para ser atajada por él.

-Hikaru... no deberías esforzarte estás ardiendo en fiebre -dijo Kyoya pero la chica no le hizo caso y saco de nuevo su bey junto con su lanzador...

-No puedo... No dejaré que les hagan daño -respondió la chica con las mejillas rosadas por la fiebre.

-Oye tú! -gritó Naoki a Kyoya -no quiero que te le acerques!

-No eres nadie para decir eso! -Gritó Kyoya atacando al bey de Naoki. Sin embargo Naoki era buen blader y lanzó a Leon volando hasta casi sacarlo del estadio pero...

-Dark Angelus, Barrera de Oscuridad! -Gritó Shizuka haciendo que una especie de barrera atajara a Leon y evitaba que saliera del estadio haciendo, al mismo tiempo, que Kyoya la mirara sorprendida. -Hmp, me costaba creer que el Rey del Rock saliera tan rápido de la batalla -continuó la chica de forma divertida.

La batalla seguía y seguía todos se estaban agotando pero aun así daban todo. Pronto no pudieron más y comenzaron a perder uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Julien, Gingka, Hikaru, Shizuka Kyoya, Tsubasa, Ryuga y Misaki, los demás yacían en el piso. De repente lanzaron un ataque a Ryuga y Misaki se lanzó a protegerlo de nuevo claro que esta vez su bey si sufrió daños por lo que Luminum Angelus quedó tambaleándose.

-_Por qué hace esto? -_Pensaba Ryuga viendo a Misaki respirar pesadamente.

-Pegasus, ataca! -Gritó Gingka, lanzando por fin a Naoki del estadio.

Wakaoji como venganza lanzó un ataque haciendo que Pegasus empujara a Leon dejándolo a la orilla del estadio, llegaron más ataques por parte de Wakaoji hasta que uno consiguió sacar a Dark Angelus dejando a Shizuka tirada junto a su bey en el suelo.

-_Por qué me importa tanto que haya salido? -_Se preguntó Kyoya mientras veía a la chica tirada en el suelo. Hikaru se percató de esto y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-_Él la quiere a ella -_pensó Hikaru viendo la mirada que Kyoya de dedicaba a Shizuka..._  
_

Sin embargo un ataque llego hasta la chica del cabello azul y la hizo retroceder debido a la honda del ataque... Con suerte Tsubasa la atajó por detrás...

-Estás bien? -preguntó el chico. Hikaru iba a responder pero una honda llegó sacando a todos los beys del estadio excepto Pegasus, LDrago y Devil...

-Maldición... -dijo Kyoya antes de desmayarse.

Julien tomó la mano de Sophie, Misaki trató de ponerse en pie ya sacar a sus amigos pero cayó al piso, ganándose una mirada de preocupación (y se podría decir que un poco de admiración) por parte de Ryuga y Tsubasa había caído con Hikaru en brazos.

-Ataque Explosivo Estelar! -gritó Gingka.

-Es inútil... -dijo Wakaoji -Soy mucho más fuerte que tu.

-LDrago, Ataca! -dijo Ryuga, mientras Wakaoji le lanzaba una mirada de superioridad.

-Basta! No entiendo, porque haces esto? -dijo Gingka.

-Yo solo sigo órdenes...

-Y quién da esas órdenes? -preguntó Ryuga.

-Naoki -dijo simplemente dejando a Gingka y a Ryuga confundidos -Verán... Naoki no combatió con todas sus fuerzas, ya que si lo hubiera echo, este lugar habría colapsado... Naoki me dio la orden de atacarlos para poder raptar a esa chica, Hikaru... Pero nunca tuvimos previsto que sería derrotado por uno de ustedes, aunque utilizara todas sus fuerzas.

-De igual forma... Porqué lo sigues? -preguntó Gingka...

-Simple, cuando supe que eran ustedes vine inmediatamente a ayudarlo... -los demás seguían sin entender - Yo me iba a probar para el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, con el equipo japonés pero... Me tocó combatir contra ese maldito de Kyoya y no califiqué... Luego desprecio el espacio en el equipo y se lo dieron a ese estúpido de Tsubasa... Lo peor, ni siquiera llegué a sustituto por culpa de ese chiquillo de Yu! Desde entonces, los desprecio a ustedes, no me importaban los demás con tal de demostrar que soy mejor que ustedes!

-Hmp, no es nuestra culpa que seas un blader mediocre -dijo Ryuga -si deseas vengarte de alguien, ve a un bosque y mátate a golpes... Tu debilidad es únicamente tu culpa...

-Cállate! -gritó Naoki -un blader legendario... preocupado y profundamente enamorado de la chica que perdió su hogar de pequeña -dijo dejando a Ryuga pasmado - ya lo había notado... Desde hace un rato no le quitas los ojos de encima -dijo viendo a Misaki tirada en el suelo.

-S-sí te atreves a tocarla te mataré -dijo Ryuga impresionándose el mismo e impresionando a Gingka con sus palabras, además de una risa de Wakaoji quien solo se limitó a atacar a LDrago dejándolo tambaleándose debido al descuido de Ryuga.

-Y tu... -dijo Wakaoji viendo a Gingka -dices que peleas con los espíritus de tus amigos... pero mira, siquiera pudiste protegerlos, y aun así te consideras su amigo?

-Eso no es verdad! -dijo Gingka -tal vez... sea cierto que no pude protegerlos... Pero aun así haré todo lo posible para que su derrota no sea en vano!

-Suerte con eso... el próximo en caer, serás tú! -dijo Wakaoji atacando a Pegasus haciendo que chocara contra LDrago y que este último saliera del estadio por el impacto.

-Gingka! -dijo Madoka mientras se colocaba detrás de él.

-Madoka... esto es peligroso, podría golpearte una de las hondas.

-No me importa! Me quedaré contigo hasta el final de la batalla, ganes o pierdas -terminó Madoka con mirada decidida. Gingka asintió sorprendido y volvió su mirada seria mientras volvía a observar a los beys.

La batalla continuo y continuo hasta que ambos bladers estaban apunto de rendirse... Pero aun así seguían luchando, Pegasus esquivaba la mayoría de las hondas de Devil usando sus alas y Devil contrarrestaba todo ataque que le era lanzado hasta que... Pegasus fue lanzado hacia arriba por un ataque de Devil y aprovecho para usar su jugada especial... Haciendo que Devil parara de girar... Sin embargo la victoria no pudo celebrarse ya que ambos, por todo el cansancio que habían ganado durante la batalla, cayeron desmayados al suelo...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: casi no puedo continuar... Mi cerebro se seco...

Inner: LOL?

Tsubasa: a pesar de que formo parte de la pareja principal Gingka sigue ganando al final...

Yo: es para no perder la esencia del anime... Aunque tu siempre serás mi favorito.

Inner: estoy cansada... venimos terminando semana de exámenes... Por suerte en unos días ya salimos a vacaciones!

Yo: sí y con las vacaciones... creo que, considerando que ya estamos en la recta final del Fanfic pues... Es muy probable que la termine durante vacaciones. Pero no se preocupen, a pesar de que tengo el cerebro seco tengo varias ideas anotadas!

Inner: oh oh...

Yo: bueno creo que esto es todo por ahora... Nos leemos después.


End file.
